Lost Family Woes
by mrs claire louise potter
Summary: Prue Halliwell sees a woman walking down a street one day who looks very much like herself. She devises a plan to find out more. What happens could change her life and those of her sisters forever.


Lost Family Woes.

Ok here is the proposed story. If it's no good just tell me and i'll trash it.

30 YEARS EARLIER.

"Push Patty, you're almost there. "Victor encouraged his wife as she was about to push their first daughter into the world.

Two minutes later they heard her first cry and Patty relaxed back on the hospital bed. Smiling weakly at her husband being handed his first-born.

"What shall we call her Patty?" he said as he walked over to his wife and showed her new baby to her.

"Prudence after my favourite aunt."

"You sure?" Victor said looking at her unsure, but smiling as she gave him 'the look' the one that meant business.

"Yes I'm sure, I...owwwwww"

Victor looked on as Patty's face screwed up in pain again and she clutched at her stomach.

"What's happening?" he asked the doctor concern for his wife showing all over his face.

The doctor looked down and gasped, as another baby slithered out of Patty. Victor looked at the newest baby, then at his wife.

"You've had another baby Patty, a boy, did you...?"

"Know? Of course not, I'm as shocked as you argh..."

Victor looked on again as a third baby slithered out of his wife's body. His face was ashen at the shock. He looked between her legs and looked up at her. Another girl.

"You think there's any more in there?"

"Victor!"

"Sorry."

The doctors were buzzing around, the two extra babies were obviously unexpected to them as they were to their parents.

"Victor..." Panted Patty " What are we gonna do?"

Other side of the country

"its ok Doctor, I understand. No...I'll tell him myself, thank you...Goodbye."

Cyndi Walsh replaced the receiver and sat down heavily on the chair near the phone table. How was she going to tell her husband Jim that the results were in? How would he react to the bad news? She didn't have to wait long as her husband entered through the front door and upon seeing her face rushed over to his wife.

"Cynd' what is it? Are the results in?"

Cyndi just nodded and looked down at her hands, a lone tear falling down her face. Jim pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry Jim."

"Hey, Shhhhh its ok hunny, we can always adopt you know."

"Jim?" Cyndi said looking up at him.

"I wanted to give you a child, now I can't even do that. You should just leave me for someone else who can."

"Cyndi, Look at me...no look at me...Cyndi"

Jim gently shook his wife's shoulders until she looked up at him.

"We will get through this, do you hear me, and we'll have no more talk of me leaving you for anybody else. I love and want you, you hear me. And if we can't have children fine. We will still have each other, ok...OK"

"But everyone we know is a parent or is about to become one, even my roommate from college Patty is expecting any day. I just feel a..." She stopped as the phone rang. Picking it up she looked away from Jim.

"Oh hi Patty, you did, congratulations. Yea, uh huh... wait what? You want us to what...Patty are you serious. Why us...We can't possibly."

By this time Jim had put his arm around Cyndi's shoulders at the sound of panic in her voice, Two minutes later she replaced the receiver and smiled.

"We might get our dream after all."

30 years later.

"Phoebe what's taking you so long, come on I have to get to Buckland's." Prue Halliwell called up the stairs at her younger sister to hurry. Phoebe came rushing downstairs tying a strap on her top.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready, here, can you...?" She said to Prue indicating the rogue tie on her top that she couldn't get too. Prue tied it and picked up her car keys.

"Ok you got your school books. Yes?"

"Yes"

"Ok then I'll drop you off but only if you hurry. Come on Pheebs, I've got a heap of paperwork to do. Hurry."

"Geez mom I'm coming."

Phoebe brushed past Prue and headed out the door as Prue fumed slightly at her comment.

"You coming or what?" Phoebe called from outside and Prue grabbed her bag and left the house.

After dropping Phoebe off and arranging to pick her up in a few hours Prue drove to p3 to see Piper.

Two hours later, Prue left Buckland's laden down with an extremely large pile of paperwork to do at the manor. After dumping the aforementioned paper's in the back of her Cherokee jeep she climbed in and started the engine. A quarter of the way home she decided to go do a little shopping, she needed a new dress to wear to an upcoming corporate bash and she decided Beverly Hills was the place to go. Taking a left onto a quaint little street heading into the centre of town she glanced at the homes littered around. Smiling she thought how, if her life was different, she would one day love to live around here. She looked all around, these houses were beautifully kept. The lawns a dazzling luscious green and mowed to perfection. The cars in the driveways all the most up to date models. Turning left out of the street she spotted a woman walking towards were she had just left and she did a double take. That woman looked the spitting image of her. She was so engrossed that she didn't see the pole jump in front of her and before she could swerve, she hit it. Her body was immediately cushioned by the airbag but her neck didn't escape injury. Sitting back she rubbed her neck and rested her head back on the headrest, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain throbbed through her temple. Whimpering she pulled her cell out of her bag and typed in P3's number. All the time thinking of that woman she saw walking away from her car. Piper answered almost immediately.

"Piper, its Prue, erm... can you come pick me up I just had a little car crash and my neck is hurting real bad."

"Oh my god Prue, are you ok. Wait of course you're not, Where are you? What happened? Why did it hap..."

"Piper, Piper please I'm on..." Prue stepped out of the car and looked for a sign as to where she was, finding it she continued." Hillcrest Avenue, Beverly Hills. Please hurry Piper, I think I may need a hospital."

"Ok, ok, just stay there I'm on my way." Piper replied before hanging up, as did Prue.

30 minutes later Prue was leaving the hospital with painkillers and she climbed into Piper's car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? Why did you crash?"

"It was strange Piper, I was driving and I looked out my left window and saw a woman who looked just like me. I guess it just stumped me for a sec."

"She looked just like you are you sure?"

"Positive Piper. We could have been twins."

"But Prue you're not a twin. And one of you is more than enough thank you very much"

"Hey, you..." Prue said feigning hurt but smiling all the same.

"Hey I remember that little spell you cast to make you stronger, and look what happened there. You and your You's hogged the bathroom for two days."

"Yea well...the less said on that the better...Piper don't tell Pheebs about this will you, she's got enough to worry about."

"How do you intend to keep it from her Prue. She's going to sense your hurt, even if you are good enough to hide It."

"Ok. I guess you're right. But can we just say a dog ran out in front of me. She'll only think I've gone psycho if we tell her what really happened"

"Okey dokey."

Prue smiled at her as they turned into the drive of the manor.

"Oh shoot, Piper I was supposed to pick Phoebe up in..." Prue looked at her watch "...Ten minutes ago. Could you...?"

Piper sighed and turned on the ignition again.

"Out...scoot... I'll be back soon. Don't you do anything strenuous"

"Yes mum." Prue said grinning as Piper pulled out of the drive again. Smiling Prue entered the house and went straight to the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

She sat down and thought back to that woman she saw. Her hair was just like her own. As was her face. Was it possible she had a twin out there that she never knew about? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she reasoned that her mom would never give a child up, and so the woman was probably just someone who looked like her and nothing more. Standing up as the kettle boiled she pulled three cups out of the cupboard and put three t-bags into each. She finished making them just as Phoebe walked in and covered her in a huge hug, followed by Piper who just stood smiling.

"I was so worried when you was late. You're never late. And then Piper tells me you crashed your beautiful jeep. How are you feeling?"

"Well if you get your hair out of my mouth I can tell you." Prue said while chewing on Phoebe's hair.

"Oh sorry" Phoebe said as she took hold of Prue's hand and led her to the table and sat her down.

"Well a...a dog ran out in front of me...and I...I swerved to avoid it." Prue replied looking away.

Phoebe looked at Prue, she could tell she was lying to her. She didn't think that was what happened at all. Deciding to confront her with this truth she took hold of Prue's hand and looked into her eyes.

"A dog? Come on Prue. That's not what happened and you know it. I can tell when you're lying. Now what really happened?"

"Ok. But your gonna think I've gone mental. I saw a woman who looked just like me walking on the street and I lost control, Phoebe she was spitting image of me."

"A woman?"

"Yea"

"Who looked like you?"

"Yea, oh see Piper she thinks I'm nuts."

"I don't think your nuts, Prue. But its interesting though."

"Interesting? Why?"

"I Dunno, it just is. So you say she looked just like you?"

"Yea. Wait Pheebs what are you thinking?"

"Well that I might just go stake out this street and see for myself." Phoebe said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"No, oh Pheebs" Prue called after her but Phoebe was gone.

Prue stood up and walked into the foyer just as Phoebe was pulling on her coat.

"Wait you're not going now are you?"

"Yea, and you're coming with me." Phoebe said grabbing hold of Prue's arm and the car keys and dragging her with her.

"Piper" Prue said for help but she just laughed as Phoebe pulled Prue out the door.

As they pulled out of the drive Phoebe asked Prue were she saw the woman and Prue directed her to the street. Once there Prue looked at the spot where she crashed the car, which had since been towed to the body shop and they parked up at the kerb.

"Ok so where did you see this mystery woman then?" Phoebe asked.

"Over there, she was just walking back towards that street there." Prue said pointing.

"Ok, well...let's just wait here and see if she shows again."

"What, your gonna sit in the car and wait for her to walk down the ro...omg there she is Phoebe look"

Phoebe looked at the woman Prue was talking about, she had cut off jeans on and a cute little black vest top, Her hair was up in a long ponytail and she was smiling at two children in a buggy she was pushing. Phoebe looked at Prue, then back at the woman then back at Prue, as her sister did the same thing.

"Oh my good god Prue, you wasn't wrong, you two could be twins."

They watched as the woman knelt down and wiped what looked like melted ice-cream of one of the children. She stood up and looked behind her and Phoebe and Prue watched as a young man who looked the same age ran up behind her and hugged her before grabbing hold of the pram with her and they walked off.

"She's a mom too, and to twins, wow Prue this is surreal"

"Can we get out of here please Phoebe. I don't feel too well"

Phoebe looked at Prue's face and saw how ashen she was. She placed her hand on her arm.

"Ok. You gonna be ok?"

"Sure, can we just go ...please"

Phoebe replied by starting the car and pulling off from the kerb. They drove past the couple and Prue chanced a glance at the women. Who looked up as they drove past?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm telling you Bran' she looked just like me."

"A woman, in a car who looks just like you, come on Bren'"

"Well don't believe me then, but I know what I saw. She looked as shocked as I felt."

Brandon Walsh took hold of his sister's clasped hands and sat down on the coffee table across from her sat on the sofa in Casa Walsh.

"Bren' if you had another you out there don't you think mom would have told us before she...well...you know before she left us?"

"Brandon, I don't know, you didn't see her. Her hair was a bit shorter than mine but she looked spitting image of mesh had the same face as me."

"Now that's a scary thought, two of you."

"Brandon!" Brenda shouted as she hit her brother in the chest.

"Oof Bren' that hurt."

"Good, I'd have thought my own twin brother would show me a little sympathy"

"Bren' I do, but this is just, so unlikely."

"Why is it.?"

"I don't know, it just is is all"

"Oh ok, so I'm just losing my mind then am I? What's that going to do to Nathan and Scott? Having a mom who's cookoo."

"Bren' I never said you were cookoo, I just think this is impossible."

"Fine, it's impossible, you know where the guest bedroom is, I'm going to bed, the boys will be up early." Brenda said as she stood.

Brandon watched as his sister pulled her band out of her hair and let loose her long bottom length black hair before walking out of the room. Sighing he sat and thought about what she had told him. If there was a woman out there who looked like Brenda that could mean they had another sister out there. But why would his parents keep that from them. He wished he could ask them, but they were both dead. His father had passed 7 years before, from a heart attack. His mum had followed soon after. Doctors had said it was a heart attack too, but the twins knew it was a broken heart that had claimed her. They had never even met Brenda's twins. Sighing Brandon stood and tidied the living room for Brenda before heading up to the guest bedroom.

Prue was lying in her bed, tossing and turning. She had tried sleeping but her mind was too awake. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She had to think of some way to talk to her. Some way to hear her voice, just to hear if she sounded like her at all. An idea hit her and she jumped out of bed. Pulling on her robe and slippers she made her way up to the attic, and to the book. Flipping through it she found what she was looking for and she set up and lit the candles she needed. Standing in front of the book again she began.

"Here these words.  
Hear my cry spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
Cross now the Great Divide."

Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Prue looks up, as her mother appeared.

"Prue?"

"Mom, I need to ask you something? It's kinda hard for me..."

Patty stepped forward and became solid, she took hold of Prue's hand and led her over to the couch in the corner of the room.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do I have a twin sister mom?"

Patty sucked in her breath at the question, and looked away from her daughter. She feared this day ever since she gave her two babies away. Prue took this reaction as a yes and spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't Prue. Yes you do have a twin sister, and a twin brother."

"Wait...what I have a brother too?"

"Yes." Patty said finally looking at Prue. She could see the hurt in her eyes and it broke her heart to see.

"When I had you, I didn't know about your brother and sister even being inside me. They were unexpected Prue. You were born first, then your brother, then finally your sister. I kept you and gave them to a college friend of mine who couldn't have children. I didn't know what else to do. I was young, scared."

"That's not a good enough reason mom. Grams could have helped you and dad."

"Your Grams didn't know. Dad was just as shocked and scared as I was. I called Cyndi from the hospital and they came down and collected them. I didn't know what else to do Prue...why are you asking me this anyway?"

"I saw her, yesterday, I was driving through Beverly Hills and I saw her walking along the street. Me and Phoebe went back later and saw her again, pushing twins in a buggy."

"Really?"

"Yea, but mom, how do you expect me to deal with this. Is there anything else you're not telling us?"

Patty looked away, then back at Prue, she paused for a minute.

"No, nothing." she lied.

"What am I going to do now mom, I have to meet her, and my brother, but how? How do I approach her?"

"I don't know sweetie. But you'll figure it out, your strong. You'll think of something."

Patty stood and before she walked back into the circle she hugged Prue.

"I have to go now. You know where I am if you need me again. Oh and Prue. I'm sorry."

Stepping back into the circle, white lights engulfed her and she waved before disappearing.

Prue slumped down onto the couch again and curled her legs under her. There she fell asleep finally knowing the truth about her sister and brother.

"Prue...Pruuuueeeeee where are yo...?" Piper called as she entered the attic looking for her sister.

Seeing her curled up on the sofa she immediately worried. Rushing over to her she shook her gently.

"Prue, Prue wake up...Prue."

Prue slowly opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eyes and stood up stretching.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7. Prue why were you sleeping in here?"

"No reason, just fell asleep thinking is all."

Piper looked around and noticed the candles in a circle. She looked back at Prue.

"You summoned mom didn't you. Why?"

Prue began picking the candles up avoiding Piper's question. She still didn't know how to tell her about her news.

"I wanted to talk to her ok, is that a crime now?" She snapped defensively

Piper sucked in her breath, she knew that tone with Prue, it meant she was hiding something. Taking hold of Prue's shoulders Piper gently stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Why? What's going on Prue? What did she say to you?"

Prue relented, and hung her shoulders, her head down. Piper began to worry, she rarely saw Prue this broken up and it scared her. Leading her over to the sofa again, Piper sat her down and took hold of her hands.

"What did she say Prue?" She repeated.

"I think we better get Phoebe before I tell you."

"Get Phoebe before you tell us what?" Phoebe said walking into the attic.

She saw how Prue looked and immediately rushed to her side, she put her arm around her shoulder in comfort and Prue began.

"Well, I summoned mom last night, I had to find out if she knew anything about that woman who looked so much like me..." she stopped.

"And...what did she say?" Phoebe asked.

"That woman is my twin sister."

"What!?" Piper and Phoebe shouted together.

"Yep and it gets better... we have a twin brother too. I'm one of triplets."

"Tri...oh god, oh god...MOM...MOM GET YOUR SPIRITUAL BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Piper screamed to the ceiling stamping her foot on the floor in a seething rage.

White lights swirled and Patty appeared looking worried.

"Now girls...calm down"

"Calm down...calm down...how are we supposed to calm down...did you not think this was worth telling us?"

"I couldn..."

"Don't you dare say you couldn't. Mom how do you think this has affected Prue. Look at her." Piper said waving her arm at Prue.

"Piper..." Prue began.

"You keep this from us for 30 years. You let Prue find out this way. Mom how could you." Piper said her face red in anger.

Turning her back on Patty. Piper took Prue by the shoulders and walked her out of the attic, leaving Phoebe alone with her mother.

"I have one question mom. Why?"

"I have already explained it to Prue Phoe..."

"Yes but I want you to explain it to me mom. Why would you give up two of your children, knowing what we would become?"

"I didn't have any choice, I was 19 years old Phoebe, I was scared."

"Imagine how scared your daughter is right now mom."

Phoebe walked away from her mother and went to find her sisters. Patty watched her leave and sighed. She had regretted not telling them. She was going too, then she had died and that choice was taken from her. Sighing again she vanished in a swirl of white lights.

Brenda Walsh exited her bedroom and walked through the adjoining bathroom, turning on the faucet in the bath. Brandon had promised to get up with the boys so she decided to have a long bath and try and shake the depressing feeling she'd been having for the last few days since seeing that woman. She hadn't been able to get her out of her mind. And what's more, she was worried about the car that had followed her home yesterday. She had pretended it was nothing but she had come back from work and noticed a car following her. It had drove off as she had walked into her driveway so she had thought nothing of it at the time. But after thinking about it, it seemed a touch suspicious.

After having her bath she dressed in a knee-length summer dress and sandals, after brushing her long hair and leaving it to dry natural she went downstairs to find Brandon pulling faces at her boys, who were sat in their highchairs.

"Hi, buddies." she said giving each one a kiss.

"Morning Bran', they been good for you?"

"Morning Bren', and yea they've been fine...how are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh you know...still confused... still missing Dylan... but I'll be fine, I got these two too remind me of him."

Brandon walked around the counter and pulled her into a hug. Brenda put her head on his chest, it felt good to her, to be held again. Even though Brandon was the exact same age as her, he was taller than her.

"Mama..."

Her son's voice interrupted them and she pulled away from Brandon. Walking over to Nate, the son who'd called her she unclasped his safety belt and pulled him out of his chair, placing him down on the floor, then pulled Scott out the same way. Almost exactly at the same time, both boys put their bottoms in the air and stood themselves up, wobbling slightly before walking to their play area and plonking themselves down at the same time. Brandon and Brenda laughed at their antics, then Brenda began cleaning the surfaces.

"So...what are you gonna do about this woman?"

Brenda paused, she had thought about that woman a lot since the day she first saw her and she still wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't know. What can I do, I have no way of finding her, I don't even have a name to go on."

"And you didn't see a reg number on the car?"

"I've already told you I didn't..."

Brenda stopped as the doorbell chimed.

"Could you get that Brandon, please?"

Brandon answered by heading out of the door of the kitchen and heading to the front door. Upon opening it he saw a cute woman stood with a clipboard in her hands. Immediately attracted to her, he leant on the door frame.

"Well, hello, how may I help you?"

"I...erm... I'm doing a survey...um...on um...double glazing. Do you have ...um...double glazing sir?"

"No...But I could definitely be interested if it's you that would fit it for me." Brandon replied.

The woman giggled nervously.

"Brandon who's at the door?" Brenda called from the kitchen as she walked into the lobby with Nate on her hip.

"Oh it's a double glazing rep Brenda."

"Brandon, we have it already, you know that, I'm sorry miss, my brother's a flirt, we're not interested. Are you ok...miss? Hello" Brenda said waving her hand in front of the woman's face.

"Ye...yea sure...I...um...I'll go now..."

"Ok bye...are you sure you're ok?" Brenda tried again as the woman was still stood there her mouth agape staring at Brenda.

"Mama" Nate whispered.

"Ok, Nate mama knows. Come on Brandon say good bye. I have to get to work." Brenda said walking away from the door. The woman never took her eyes off her.

"Sorry, seeya around." Brandon said as he closed the door on the woman.

The woman walked back to her car, climbed in and picked the phone up.

"Prue, she is you. I mean she looks more like you up close than when we saw her before. There's no doubt about it."

"Did you find out anything else Phoebe, like a name perhaps? Phoebe?"

"What...oh right Brenda, her name's Brenda and our brothers called Brandon."

"Urgh how corny is that, Brandon and Brenda. What's Brandon like?"

"Cute." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe? Don't forget he's your brother too."

"Oh right yea, euwwwwww."

Prue laughed, her sister would flirt with anything.

"Wait Prue she's leaving the house, she's coming over here what do I do?"

"Just stay calm Phoebe, stay on the phone so I can hear her voice."

"Ok...hi...Brenda wasn't it?"

"Yes...were you following me yesterday. I recognise this car?"

"I was getting to know the area for... for my firm you know, my double glazing firm."

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to disturb your call...bye."

She said nodding to the phone in Phoebe's hand before walking off.

"Prue, I'm going to follow her to work..."

"No don't she will get too suspicious, just come home."

"No Prue. I wanna do this. I'll come straight home as soon as I've seen where she works."

"Phoebe..."

"Bye Prue."

"Pho..."

Phoebe hung up the phone and started the engine on the car. Catching sight of Brenda she saw her climb aboard a bus and she followed behind it. Five stops later Brenda climbed off the bus and walked into a corporate building. Phoebe parked her car and walked up to the front of the building. She saw a sign that said. Walsh photography. 'Photography' Phoebe thought. Same thing Prue loves. Entering the building she walked up to the secretary and cleared her throat.

"Hmmm I have an interview with the boss of this company. Please point me to her office."

"Sure Ms Walsh just arrived, her office is up on the second floor, third office from the right. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Nervously Phoebe walked to the elevator and punched in the up button, a minute later the doors opened and she punched in the number 2 on the panel. The elevator began moving up and Phoebe got nervous. What if Brenda saw her? What would Phoebe say to her? She decided she would just observe her for a moment before leaving and reporting what she saw to Prue. The doors opened with a ping and Phoebe stepped out. It was a nice corridor painted warm colours of terracotta and biscuit, and the offices were walls of glass. She followed the walls until she reached the third office on the right and she immediately saw Brenda, she was sat at a desk, talking on the phone while twirling her hair. Phoebe swallowed, that was exactly what Prue did when at Buckland's.

"May I help you miss?" Came a voice from behind her.

Phoebe swung around and came face to face with Leo. Pushing him into a quiet spot, she hit him in the stomach.

"What are you doing, you could have blown my cover Leo."

"What cover Phoebe, you were out in the open. Brenda could have seen you anytime."

"How do you know about Brenda?"

"Prue called me and asked me to try and stop you before you freaked her out." Leo said pointing at Brenda through the glass wall.

"Well you need to get out of here Leo. I was only watching her."

"Yea and it's lucky you got your back to her, because she's looking at us right now."

Phoebe went to turn around and look but Leo grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Are you mad, don't turn around quick she's coming. Come on Phoebe."

Leo dragged her towards the stairwell and orbed her out of there just as the door to the second floor opened and Brenda looked around.

Later that day Brenda returned home to find Brandon dozing on the sofa. She picked up a pillow and threw it at his face, which woke him immediately.

"Bren' whadcha do that for?"

"You were snoring, where are the boys?"

"Asleep. We've had fun today Bren'. I took them to the park. Then to the pit. Nat spoiled them rotten as usual. He's quite taken with them boys you know."

"Why do you think I named one after him. And he is godfather to them."

"He asked were you were. He misses you Bren'"

"As I do him, but I have to work hard for the boys, I'm not a teen' anymore Bran' I have responsibilities"

"You ok, you look stressed?"

"Yea rough day at work. You know some people are too rough in this town I saw a man drag a woman into the stairwell this morning, but when I got there to help her they weren't there. As a matter of fact. She kinda looked like that woman from this morning."

"Doubt it. Anyway, I saved you some dinner. Courtesy of Anna's recipe"

"Oh yummy." Brenda said as she walked into the kitchen to warm up her dinner.

Half an hour later she said goodnight to Brandon and headed upstairs. After checking on her boys and giving them both a kiss she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower head. After her shower she dressed in a thin nightie and climbed into bed. She looked at the empty space beside her and gulped back tears. It had been over a year and a half but she still missed her husband. They had only been married a couple of years when he had his accident. She had just found out she was pregnant when he had crashed his car into a tree after swerving to avoid a dear on a country road one night. He had been killed instantly. Brenda had gone through the pregnancy and birth with just her brother to hold her hand. He had been with her in the operating theatre as she had a caesarean to deliver her boys. She wiped her eyes of the stray tear that had fallen and lay her head on Dylan's pillow, falling into a fitful sleep.

Prue was pacing in her room. She couldn't get Brenda and Brandon off her mind. She had to meet them, but how, when, and what would she say? She looked at her clock at the side of her bed. 3:15 am. Prue groaned, she had a meeting tomorrow at Buckland's first thing and she was going to be so tired.  
Reaching for her robe, she pulled it on and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Pulling a cup out of the cupboard, she switched on the kettle and sat down to wait for it to be boiled.

"What are you doing up Prue" Came Leo's voice from the doorway.

He had watched her from the doorway, worried about the way she was behaving. She just wasn't herself lately.

"Oh Leo you startled me. I didn't think anyone else was up." Prue replied.

"I just got back from helping a charge. You didn't answer my question. Why are you up?" He pushed.

"Not been to sleep, "She rubbed her eyes." Oh Leo I can't stop thinking about Brenda and Brandon. I have to meet them, but I don't want to ruin their lives, what am I going to do?"

"It's tough alright. Maybe you could arrange to meet her at her work. She's a photographer. Maybe go in disguise and I don't know... be applying for a job or something."

Prue looked at Leo. That was actually a good idea. She jumped off the stool she was on and hugged her brother in law.

"That's brilliant Leo, You know you really are the best." She said heading out of the kitchen

"Hey, Prue weren't you about to have tea, where are you going?"

"Who needs tea, I'm going to bed, gotta look my best when I meet my sister tomorrow, night Leo and thanks."

He watched her go and frowned. His idea was just that, an idea, he hadn't expected her to go ahead and do it. He vowed to himself he would follow her tomorrow. He would protect her from hurt, her and Brenda. Sighing he orbed up to his and Piper's room and climbed into bed next to his wife.

The next day Prue reached Buckland's with a bag full of disguise material.

After her meeting she left saying she had to nip home and got in her car and drove to the address Phoebe had told her. If Brenda was a boss in this place Prue should be able to just walk in, she just hoped it would work.

Grasping onto her bag she pushed open the door to Walsh photography and entered. Phoebe had told her Brenda's office was second floor third right so Prue walked right past the receptionist to the elevator. She pushed the up button and the doors swung open. Stepping in Prue breathed deeply. Opening her bag she pulled a short blond wig out along with a pair of foster grants and quickly put them on. She looked into the mirror inside the elevator and straightened the wig. Soon the doors pinged open on the second floor and she stepped out turning immediately to her right. She walked slowly towards Brenda's office and stopped outside the door.

There she was, a phone to her ear, sat twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. Prue swallowed, that was exactly what she did with her own hair.  
Brenda was dressed in a short brown skirt and had on a white shirt. Her hair was loose and trailed down her back, with a slight curl to it. Prue watched her a moment more before breathing deep and knocking on the door.

"Piper, is Prue back yet?"

"Phoebe for the tenth time calm down Pheebs, she'll be home soon."

"I can't Piper, I'm so nervous. How do you think Brenda took it?"

"How do I know Pheebs, Prue will tell us when she gets ho...Prue what happened?"

At that moment Prue had walked through the back kitchen door her wig and glasses gone and tears rolling down her face. She ignored her sisters and headed to the stairs. But they followed her and Piper grabbed hold of her arm.

"What happened Prue?"

"She called me a liar, told me I was a fraud and to get out of her office and her life."

"Why Prue, what did you say to her."

"I told her I was her sister, she didn't believe me until I removed my wig and glasses. Then she screamed at me to get out, and called me those horrible things."

Piper placed her hand on Prue's arm. She could feel her shaking, but Prue shrugged her off and climbed the stairs. Phoebe went to follow but Piper held her back.

"Leave her Phoebe, she needs time."

"I can't leave her like this. Piper I should never have agreed to follow Brenda, look what its caused."

"Phoebe...?"

"I've got talk to her Piper. It's the least I can do." Phoebe said heading up the stairs.

She knocked and opened the door to Prue's room but it was empty. So she turned and headed up to the attic. There she found Prue sitting on the floor looking out of the attic window. Her legs were curled under her and she was hugging them, rocking back and forth. She walked over to Prue and sat down in front of her.

"Prue? You wanna be alone?"

For a moment Prue was silent, then she shook her head no. Phoebe put her hand on Prue's arm and rubbed it in comfort. Prue looked at her and laying her head in her lap, she allowed the tears to fall as Phoebe stroked her hair. Phoebe's heart was breaking. Prue had always been the strong one of the three of them, to see her this broken was scary.

Brenda rushed into Casa Walsh slamming the door behind her.

"Brandon...where are you?" She shouted

She had driven home as soon as that woman had left, and she was mad, real mad. Brandon came walking out of the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. Seeing his sister's distraught face he rushed to her side.

"What is it Bren' what happened?"

"Follow me." She replied leading him into the lounge

"Were are the boys?"

"Asleep as usual, why?"

"Good I don't want them to hear this. You remember that woman who looked so much like me?"

"Yea...wait...did you see her again? What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Well, if you'll let me finish Bran' she found me. She came to my office about half an hour ago, claiming to be my sister."

"What?"

"I mean, who does she think she is waltzing in and announcing that to me. She said her name was Prue Halliwell, and that's all I heard before I threw her out."

"You threw her out, Bren'? How do you know she wasn't our sister? You said she looked like you right. It would have to be a pretty big coincidence for her to look so much like us and not be our sister don't you think?"

Brenda thought about it, he was right. Prue did look an awful lot like her, even down to the hair. She looked at Brandon, and chewed her bottom lip.

"You think I was too mean to her?"

"Bren' it doesn't matter what I think...even though I DO think you were too hard on her...what really matters is what she thinks."

"Maybe your right. But how do I find her to apologise?"

"You have a name. All you need now is a phone book and you have her. Come on I'll help you look."

The two of them retrieved the phone book and they turned to the 'h' page. Soon enough they found the only P Halliwell listed and an address.

"So, are we both gonna do this Bran'? I don't think I could do it on my own."

"She's my sister too Bren' let's call Donna over to sit and go apologise ok?"

After seeing Prue into her room to rest Phoebe went to find Piper. She was to Phoebes delight already in the kitchen making a pan of chicken soup. Phoebe loved this about Piper, whenever they were ill or upset, Piper's chicken soup always cheered them up.

"I see you're already on It."

"Yea, how is she?"

"Not so good, Piper I've never seen her like this before. The woman's so broken up over this. Brenda sure has a lot to answer for."

"Don't be so hard on her Phoebe. This would have been just as much of a shock to her as it was to Prue. Put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if some stranger came up to you and announced she was your sister? Wouldn't you have freaked out too?"

Phoebe thought about it. Piper was right, she would have probably kick-boxed her right out of the place.

"I guess your right Piper, as always." Phoebe said as the doorbell rang. "But it still doesn't help us now does it." She said as she reached the front door. Piper followed her with a tray for Prue, and was about to take it up when Phoebe opened the door and gasped. Piper looked at who was at the door and the tray fell from her hands, followed by a resounding crash that echoed through the house.

"Oh my god. Oh...my...god." Piper said flabbergasted as Phoebe showed the two people into the lobby.

"How did you find us Brenda?" Phoebe enquired

"Oh my god." Piper repeated.

"Piper what was that crash..." Prue shouted coming down the stairs and stopping in her tracks as she saw who was in her house.

"Oh my god." Piper said again. Looking from both Prue to Brenda then back again.

Prue backed up the stairs again and disappeared.

"It's you...the double glazing rep?" Brandon spoke first out of the two of them. He was looking at Phoebe.

Piper gave her a look that meant 'what is he talking about' but she only replied

"Long story, Piper"

"Brandon, I'm no rep, that was a rouse to check you and Brenda out. To see if she really did look like my sister."

"Wait a second. So you are Prue's sister too, and what about you?" Brenda asked looking at Piper.

"Yes, I'm the middle sister, Phoebe there is the youngest."

"Brandon, I don't think I can take this..." She said and suddenly she fell backwards, into Brandon's arms. Scooping her up he looked at Piper and Phoebe unsure.

"Oh here, put her down here." Piper said leading them over to the lounge sofa.

Brandon lay his sister down and stood up. Prue came down the stairs and upon seeing Brenda flat out on the sofa rushed over.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"It's ok Prue, she just fainted. She erm... doesn't take change easy." Brandon assured her.

"She's not the only one" Prue replied.

Piper placed her arms around Prue's waist and her chin on her shoulder, while all the time not taking her eyes of Brenda.

"Wow, the resemblance is uncanny. They are identical right down to the beauty mark on their faces." Phoebe commented.

"I'm right here Pheebs, you don't have to refer to me as a third person you know" Prue said defensively. Phoebe looked down and Prue immediately regretted what she had said.

"I'm sorry." Prue said opening her arms for a hug, Phoebe obliged.

"I'm sorry too, this has been hard on both of us. "Brandon said.

"Why are you here, now...no offence...But why did you come here?" Prue asked him.

"We came to apologise. Brenda told me what happened at her office, and she wanted to say sorry. She overreacted...she has a habit of doing that."  
Branden explained.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Piper muttered, while Prue slapped her arm.

"Bran...Brandon, "Brenda mumbled as she began to wake up.

"I'm here sis." He replied as he knelt down near her and picked up a hand to hold.

"What's going on, here?" Leo said as he came from the kitchen. He had just orbed in from a charge.

Brenda opened her eyes fully and slowly sat up, rubbing her temple. She looked around at the three women and one man who had since joined them.

"Brenda and Brandon paid us a visit." Piper explained to him.

"You...you were the man that dragged that woman into the stairwell, if you've hurt her, I'll...I'll" Brenda threatened standing up and glaring at Leo.

"It's ok Brenda that was me. He was trying to talk some sense into me is all? Leo wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Ok...if you say so...Phoebe was it? I guess you're wondering why we are here..."

"...its ok Brandon explained it to us." Phoebe countered.

"Oh...I'm sorry Prue. You just freaked me out. I mean I look at you and ...well...wow."

"I know, we must be identical, and you, Brandon must be fraternal." Prue explained.

"Yea...right...What I don't get..." Brenda said sitting back down "...is why my mom gave you away, I mean why keep me and Brandon and not you?"

Prue looked at Piper, then phoebe and breathed in deep.

"No...It's a mystery alright." She replied.

"Would you like a drink? Tea maybe?" Piper asked.

"No, thank-you, we have to get back. I got my friend watching the boys, and she has to be somewhere in an hour, but thanks." Brenda replied.

" you could come by again, say tomorrow, and bring your boys. I'd really love to meet them." Prue asked.

Brenda looked at Prue and thought for a moment. Was she really ready to introduce her son's to these people? She wasn't...not quite yet, but how would she tell them this. She decided to be honest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for that yet. This is all still so very strange to me. I'm not sure I want my boys involved just yet. Maybe when we've gotten to know a bit more about each other, I'll bring them to meet you all then."

Silence elapsed around the room, until Brandon cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should go Bren', It's getting late."

Brenda and Brandon stood up and the six of them walked to the lobby. Once at the front door, Brandon held his hand out and the sisters and Leo shook it. Then Brenda copied. As Phoebe shook her hand though she had a vision.

A young man was driving in a car, He was sleepy, but he was driving with a purpose. Suddenly a deer ran out in front of him, and he swerved the car, hitting a tree. The car burst into flames and the man was burned alive. Next she saw Brenda holding a phone to her ear, suddenly she clutched her stomach, she must have been pregnant and screamed. Falling to the floor. The vision ended, and Phoebe opened her eye's only to look into Brenda's scared ones.

Phoebe let go of Brenda's hand and stumbled backwards, Prue caught her and Brenda tried to help.

"Piper. Help!" Prue shouted.

Piper helped Prue stand Phoebe up and walked her over to the sofa they had just recently vacated. Brenda just stood there holding onto Brandon, a worried look on her face. Piper turned to her.

"She's um...been working too hard...Not eating right..." She turned to look at Phoebe winking..."...I told you, you should eat something Phoebe."

"Sorry Piper, sorry Brenda...I um... what can I say, I'm a workaholic, ha"

Brenda relaxed and let go of Brandon.

"Well I guess we'll go...um...take care of yourself Phoebe, and go eat ok."

"Ok." Phoebe said smiling, as Leo showed the twins to the door.

Once he had returned Prue turned to Phoebe.

"Ok, spill, what did you see?"

"I think I just saw her husband's death. It was so sad, Prue. He was burned alive."

"Oh my god. How? "Piper asked.

"Well from what I saw he swerved to miss a deer, hit a tree and the car blew up. He was killed instantly." Phoebe said, sitting forward and putting her head in her hands.

"Oh god, that's awful, was that all you saw?"

"No." Phoebe said quietly. "I saw her when she found out. She was pregnant. He never saw his children." A tear fell down her cheek and Prue put her arm around her shoulders.

"That's awful." She said quietly.

There was a pregnant pause until Phoebe spoke up.

"So what are we going to tell her, about us I mean? Do you think she has a power and Brandon too?"

"I don't know, but if they are our blood they will have to know. We have to tell them. And find out if they have had anything strange happen to them." Prue said.

"What do you suppose their powers will be?" Piper said.

"Don't know. Are we gonna introduce them to mom?" Prue replied.

"We have to tell them about her first. They think their mom gave Prue up remember. "Phoebe reminded them.

"I wouldn't want to be them in the near future. I mean its one thing to find out you have three sisters you never knew about. But to find out they and you are witches and have magical powers...Well... I just wouldn't want to be them that's all." Leo said.

"Well you're a ray of sunshine now aren't you?" Piper said at Leo, he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"We have to think this out seriously, we can't just rush in and yell it out to them. We have to come up with a plan." Leo said.

"Yea but it's late, we'll think better after a good night's sleep. Good night you three." Prue said heading to the stairs, but Piper stopped her.

"You ok, sis?"

"I'm not sure yet Piper, I'm not sure." She said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Prue didn't sleep a wink that night. After everything that had happened the day before. Her mind was whirling and she just couldn't shut it off. She looked at her clock, it read 3:47. She was thankful she was on a day off today, she wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway. A knock sounded and Phoebe poked her head around the door.

"Prue? You asleep?"

"Yes." Prue replied.

Snorting Phoebe entered the room and lay at Prue's left side, placing her arm around her waist. Prue rubbed Phoebes arm in silent thanks.

"I couldn't sleep either, just kept thinking about yesterday. That was definitely unexpected of them to show up like that."

"I know... I've been thinking about more pressing matters though, like how to tell them we are witches. They are my brother and sister so that's gotta mean they have powers right?" Prue said turning to look at Phoebe.

"It might not. I mean we didn't get our powers back from when Grams bound them until after her death. They were separated from you at birth therefore no power of three until Piper and I were born. It could have skipped them by separation."

Prue looked at Phoebe, gone was the rebel without a cause, and in her place one of the smartest witches aside from Piper that she had ever met.

"Did I ever tell you how smart you are Pheebs."

"No but you could always start now." Phoebe joked.

Laughing Prue moved her head so she was touching Phoebes and she closed her eyes. She was soon asleep.

The next morning found Prue still in bed and Phoebe at the oven preparing food, Piper walked in and watched her for a moment before asking.

"What are you doing in my place?"

Phoebe laughed.

"Oh...I'm just making Prue some breakfast, she had a rough night last night. I went in around 4ish and she was lying awake. I held her until she fell asleep...Piper, I'm worried about her, and I mean she's really took this hard."

Piper walked over to Phoebe and hugged her, stroking her hair as she did, before pulling away.

"You know for the younger sister you are the most caring of us"

"Piper..." Phoebe began but stopped.

"What...?"

"...Are you worried too? I mean about Brenda and Brandon...What if when they find out what we are, they freak out and refuse to see us again...that could really kill Prue.."

"...Yea, I can't say I haven't thought about just that. It is scary but they will find out sooner or later...I think it's best we tell them rather than finding out when a demon attacks...'cause sooner or later the whole underworld will find out about them and then all hell will break loose...literally...then every tom, dick and behalzebub will be after them."

"Yea good point" Phoebe said as she spooned pancakes onto a plate and set a teapot and cup on it too.

"There's also the point that they think their mom is Prue's mom, and not our mom. We need to brake that to them first I think." Piper said.

"Yea, I'm gonna take this up to Prue, you gonna come say hi?"

"No, I gotta go to the club. Stock week. But tell Prue I love her will you?" Piper asked

"Sure thing, bye."

Phoebe said and picked up the tray and left the kitchen. Piper watched her leave, sighed, picked up her bag and left.

"Knock, knock" Phoebe said outside Prue's door.

Silence.

Phoebe balanced the tray on one arm, and opened the door. After closing it, she looked over at Prue still sleeping. She was laying on her front, the covers barely over her, clearly she had been tossing and turning since Phoebe had left her after she fell asleep last night. Her long hair was covering her face. Placing the tray down on the bedside table she looked at her big sister, her heart hurt at the pain she was feeling Prue was going through. Brushing a stray hair away from Prue's eyes, she sat on the side of the bed and entered a world of thoughts of demon attacks on her newest family members. A movement brought her out of her thoughts.

"Phoebe?" A tired Prue questioned.

Putting a smile on her face Phoebe turned to face her sister.

"Morning hunny, I made you breakfast."

"You cooked?" Prue asked unsure.

Phoebe caught the sarcasm in her voice and acted hurt.

"Hey, I didn't have too, you know."

She pouted, then smiled as Prue hugged her.

"Thank you Phoebe." Prue said

"No problem." Phoebe began, but stopped as Prue placed a hand on her arm.

"I don't mean for the breakfast, I mean...for this morning. It meant a lot to me to have you there. I needed someone to be there." Prue said looking down.

Phoebe lifted Prue's chin with her finger and looked into her eye's.

"Prue. You have sacrificed your life to raise me and Piper. That takes a lot of dedication, courage, and love. God knows I put you through a lot of unnecessary crap. For that I'm truly...from my heart...sorry. I love you so much Prue, and when I see you hurting, I hurt too. It was the least I could do this morning to just be there for you. You deserve so much more than you have sis. You deserve a husband who loves you, maybe hold off on kids for a while, after raising us, ha-ha, but eventually I know you would make a terrific mom." Phoebe said tears rolling down her face.

"Phoebe, when did you turn into me?" Prue said grinning, tears shining in her eyes.

Phoebe leant forward and enveloped Prue in a strong hug. They held onto each other, for how long none of them knew.

Brandon was laying in his bed thinking about everything that had recently happened in his and his sister's life. The last time he had seen her like this was when Dylan had died. His sister really didn't take change too well. He thought back to when they had first moved here to Casa Walsh, when they were just teens. They had been 16 and very impressionable. Brenda had fell for Dylan almost immediately. They had split up after a year or so but had gotten together again when Brenda turned 27. She had moved to London, England when she was 20 to pursue an acting career. In between there had been other's in each of their lives but Brenda had come home after the death of their mother and remained. When Brenda was 27 Dylan had entered her life again. And after declaring he had never forgot her, and still loved her, he proposed, and they married two months later. Most of the gang had attended apart from her two best girlfriends, Kelly and Andrea who had both been lost in a tragic fire that claimed their new apartment. Kelly in particular, had been like a sister to Brenda. And her death had hit his sister hard.

As he lay there thinking, he heard a scream come from the room next to his, and he rushed to his sister's side. Opening the door he saw her sat up in bed, sweat pouring off her, crying. He rushed to her side and held her to him. He could feel her body shaking violently, and he stroked her hair.

"Same dream Bren?" He questioned.

She just nodded into his shoulder, and continued to cry. Five minutes later she sat back and looked at him. As he handed her a tissue, she apologised.

"I'm sorry Bran', you must think me an awful nuisance?"

"Oh no no no, Bren' you can cry on me whenever you like, I'm here for you."

She rested her head on his shoulder again and he wrapped his arms tighter around her shaking shoulders.

"I just miss him Brandon, he's missing out on so much...I...I remember when I was away in London. I would dream of him every night Bran'. And when I finally came home, he was there for me throughout the funeral. When he proposed to me, I felt like a princess again. Then we found out I was pregnant. He never even knew it was twins, He died they day I found out. If only..." She cried "...if only he hadn't gone on that weekend trip...he...he would be here now. I just want to hold him one last time, that would make my life worthwhile again."

"I wish I could help Bren' I really do...you know you can talk to me anytime...I only want what's best for you and my nephews."

"Brandon, you are helping...more than you know...here, now...listening to my moans...this means a lot." she said, putting her arms around his waist and giving him a strong hug.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Brandon gently removed her arms and stood up. He helped her lay down and he covered her over. Bending over he kissed her forehead and stood up. Brenda took hold of his hand before he left.

"I love you Brandon, thank you for being here."

"I love you more sis, now get some sleep."

"Ok, good night bro."

She said as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. Brandon left her room and went back to his own.

"Phoebe, you in school today?" Prue asked her sister.

"Nope Prue its Saturday."

"Oh right yea, of course it is. Piper you need any help?"

"Well you can help me tonight if you like. Susan just called, she can't work tonight, her daughter is poorly, so I'm one down at the club, wanna serve for me?"

"Yea sure. Anything to work my brain, I'm feeling so cluttered lately."

"Thank you, you're a life saver. It's my busiest night tonight."

"Hey, It's my club too isn't It? I'll be happy of the distraction. What 'bout you Pheebs wanna make it a sister thing."

"Noooooooo thank you. I always make a mess when I work at the club, I'm much better sitting at the bar checking the merchandise...what?

Phoebe asked her sisters who laughed at her comment.

"Do your prospective conquests know that you refer to them as merchandise?" Prue asked grinning.

"Hey it's not my fault I love shopping." Phoebe said smirking.

"Phoebe Halliwell, super witch, man magnet. Shopper." Prue said grinning.

Phoebe replied by holding her arms in the air and jiggling her bottom in a seductive manor.

"Can I help it if I'm popular?" She replied.

Prue and Piper laughed, and just at that moment Leo orbed in, Phoebe dropped her arms fast, but not before Leo saw. He looked at her strange then turned and kissed Piper.

"Hi." he said to Piper.

"Hi" she replied back.

Leo then turned his attention to Prue.

"How are you holding up Prue?"

"Oh you know, getting there with a little help from my sister's."

"That's good, but if you ever need to bend a white lighter ear, I'm here for you too." Leo promised.

"I know, thanks bro'" She said hugging him.

"Well I'm going to go pick my car up from the body shop. Can you believe what it's costing me to fix it, 1,220 dollars? It's a rip off." Prue moaned.

"Send the bill to Brenda, it's her fault ha-ha." Piper joked.

"Piper?!" Phoebe and Prue yelled.

"Relax, I was kidding, just kidding geez" She defended.

"Ok, as long as you were..." Prue stopped as the doorbell rang "...I'll get that on my way out, I shouldn't be too long." Prue said.

She reached the door and opened it, and was shocked to find Brenda and her boys in a buggy stood there.

"Brenda? Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I um...I've thought about what you said, and I wanted you to meet my children. I've lost too many people in my life to waste time on decisions, so I hope the offer still stands?"

"Of course, come in, come in. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, come looks who's here." Prue said happily.

Brenda pushed the buggy inside just as the others entered the lobby. Phoebe, hugged Brenda, followed by Piper, then Leo. Her boys were looking from their mom to Prue, confusion on their little faces. The four adults and two children entered the lounge and they sat down.

"Prue, what about your jeep?" Piper asked.

"Oh, forget that. I'll call them later. Brenda, are you ok?"

"Oh I've had better days. But Brandon's been great. He really is the best brother a girl could ask for you know. Anyway, this is Nathan and Scott, my boys. They are 18 months old." Brenda turned to her children and spoke to them. "Can you say hello? Nate, Scotty, say hello...hell'...they only just started talking, their first word was Mama." Brenda proudly announced.

Prue knelt down in front of her nephews and said hi. Scotty began crying for his mom, while Nate looked at Prue and opened his mouth.

"Mama?" He said, sounding unsure as he looked at Prue.

Prue looked up at Brenda, who looked bewildered.

"I think we've confused him. He thinks I'm you." Prue said grinning.

Brenda smiled and looked at Nate again.

"Prue, Nate, that's auntie Prue..."

Prue felt her heart jump, Brenda had referred to her as Nate's auntie, did that mean she accepted her as family. She looked at Brenda and felt an immediate build-up of love starting.

"...And that's Auntie Piper, and Auntie Phoebe, and Uncle Leo." Brenda finished.

Nate looked at his mom, then to Prue.

"Pwu." He said pointing to Prue.

"Hi little guy, how are ya?" Prue said to Nate, tickling his tummy. Nate grinned and held his arms out to Prue.

Unsure she looked at Brenda, who was looking shocked at her son.

"He...he's never done that before. He's usually clingy to me. Hold him if you want." Brenda said.

"You sure?" Prue replied, Brenda just nodded.

Unclasping the safety belt Prue lifted the little boy out of the buggy, and held him on her hip. Immediately the little boy grabbed her hair and put it in his mouth. Everyone giggled.

"He likes you, Prue, Brenda can I hold Scotty?" Phoebe asked.

Brenda nodded and Phoebe picked the little boy out of the buggy the same way Prue had, He proceeded to do the same with her hair as Nate had done to Prue. Phoebe was in heaven, she loved babies, and now she had two to spoil.

"Well aren't you the cutest, yes you are, oh you are..." Phoebe cooed to Scotty as he giggled at his aunt.

All the while Brenda was watching the exchange, she had been shocked at first when her son Nate had done what he did, but seeing her sister's with her children now bought a pleasant feeling to her breast.

An hour later, the boys were asleep and Brenda was finally starting to get comfortable with the girls. Prue had been watching her for a few minutes, trying to decide how to tell her who she was. She needed to know, and Brandon too. He was due to arrive and pick Brenda up any time now. Prue decided that she would tell them both today and see how they reacted. She knew how she would tell them and she was getting nervous and edgy waiting for Brandon to arrive. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Prue jumped up to answer it. Brandon was stood in the porch with two other people stood with him. He introduced them as they stared at Prue.

"Prue this is Donna and her husband David. Guys this is my other twin sister Prue Halliwell."

They all shook hands and Prue led them into the lounge. Donna and David both kissed Brenda on the cheek and Piper invited them to sit. Brandon spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind these two tagging along, but they insisted that they take the boys home so we could have some time together. Is that ok with you Bren'?"

"Sure Bran', guys these are our sister's Prue, Phoebe and Piper, Girls these are two of my closest friends, Donna silver and her husband David." Brenda said introducing everyone." Prue smiled, she was just like herself. Liked to take charge.

"Sorry Bren' but I can't hold it in any longer, I'm amazed, Brandon was right, you two are so much alike." David burst out.

Donna hit him on the arm, while the others grinned at him.

"I must apologise for my husband, his mouth sometimes runs away from him." Donna said.

"What did I do?" David asked pouting.

"It's ok David, we know it, you know it, and I'm getting used to it every day." Prue soothed.

"Ok Bren, well, we'll leave you to your family, we'll get these two sleepyheads home for you, is it their bath night?"

"Yea, Dee are you sure?"

"Of course, it will be good practise for us." Donna said grinning as her news sank in.

"You're...oh my god Donna, congratulations" Brenda said jumping up and hugging her best friend, then David.

The Charmed Ones all hugged and congratulated her and Brenda could see how happy she was in her facial expressions.

"How far are you along?" Piper asked.

"Only a few weeks. I only found out today, After David, you guys are the first we've told." Donna said beaming.

Brenda hugged her again.

"We'll have to open a bottle of bubbly when we get home. But orange juice for you Dee." Brandon said grinning whilst hugging her as well.

"Well guys, I'll leave you alone. Come on David grab those bags I'll get the buggy." Donna said to her husband.

They left with the boys and Brenda followed them out, promising to be back in a minute. Donna already had child seats in her car due to looking after the twins on a regular basis. Donna and David were godparents. Along with Nat from the Peach Pit. Five minutes later she returned and knocked on the door, which was still open.

"Come in Brenda, you don't have to knock here." Piper said.

She entered the lounge and sat next to her brother. All was quiet for a few minutes until Prue cleared her throat, she had decided that now was the time to tell them the truth about them.

"I'm glad I have you both here, because I...we need to tell you something about us." She paused and looked at her sister's." Well first I need to tell you something that will come as a shock for both of you." Prue began.

"Ok...Is it about our mom and why she gave you up?" Brenda asked.

Prue looked at Piper for support and she took the lead.

"Your mom isn't Prue's mom guys. Our mom is your mom." Piper said clearly.

Brenda looked at Brandon and then back at the girls. Her heart was racing. If it was true what Piper had said, that would mean that her mom had been lying to them all their lives. Brenda couldn't imagine anything worse. She decided that they were mistaken.

"No you're wrong, our mom wouldn't lie to us..." Brenda began, but Brandon intercepted

"Bren' if she was our mom why would she not tell us about Prue? We are triplets, that would be a pretty big lie if she was our mom."

"How do we know they are telling the truth though." she argued.

"We are Brenda, I asked my mom myself..."

"Prue?" Piper warned.

"No Piper, I've decided they need to know."

"What? Why do I have the feeling you guys are about to tell us something we might not want to hear?" Brenda asked, starting to look worried.

"Brenda, Brandon, I never knew about you guys, it was only when I saw you," Prue stopped and nodded to Brenda. "...walking towards your house and seeing how much you looked like me that got me thinking. So after Phoebe did her little investigation, pretending to be a window rep, she reported that you were so much like me. I decided that I had to find out the truth, and who better to ask than my mom." Prue finished letting what she had said sink in.

"so...what did she tell you?" Brandon asked

"She told me you were my brother and sister. She also told me that she had given you two away to your mom and dad. She was young, frightened."

"When can we meet her? Where does she live?" Brenda asked.

She had a few things to say to this woman, mainly why she had felt the need to give up two of her kids and not raise them together.

"She doesn't, not anymore." Prue said quietly.

Brenda looked at Prue, didn't she just say she asked her mom about them? So why was she now saying she doesn't live.

Prue looked at Brenda, she could see she was trying to figure it out. Brenda looked up at her, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't get it, what do you mean, she doesn't? Doesn't what. Live anymore? But...how can you talk to her if she's not living anymore?"

"Because I summoned her and asked her." Prue half-explained.

"You...summ...what?" Brandon questioned.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Prue nodded slightly to each of them then turned to her brother and sister.

"We are witches, three of the most powerful witches in the world. Our mother was a witch, and our Grams before her. That makes you two witches as well, but because we've been separated for so long, we don't know if you have any powers." Prue said so fast it was almost garbled.

Silence gathered around them all as Brenda and Brandon sat open mouthed staring at the girls. Brenda broke the silence by standing up and backing away from the Halliwells. She finally spoke.

"Brandon, take me home please. I want to go, now."

"Brenda please" Prue began but Brenda shook her head and held her hands up in defence.

"No, you stay away from me. You're crazy, all of you." She said walking backwards, not seeing the glass table behind her.

Suddenly she walked into the table, and began to fall backwards. Prue saw what was about to happen and using her powers quickly moved the table and moved a pillow underneath Brenda. Brenda fell with a thud onto the pillow and cracked her head on the wall behind her as she fell. Her body slumped and she lay flat out unconscious. Brandon rushed to her side and felt her neck.

"Well she's still breathing but she's bleeding from her head. Brenda..." he shook her gently" Bren' come on. Wake up." Brandon tried, she didn't move and Brandon looked up at the girls worry written all over his face.

"Leo!" Piper called and he orbed in, making Brandon shoot backwards, his face showing fear at the sudden appearance of him.

Leo rushed to Brenda's side and put his hand over her wound. Brandon started.

"What is he doing to her, leave her al...?" He stopped as golden lights emanated from Leo's hands and Brenda suddenly opened her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Brandon asked him.

"Leo is a white lighter Brandon. He's kind of a guardian angel for witches. He's also a healer. You just saw that for yourself."

Brenda grabbed hold of her brother round his waist, Prue's heart went out to her, she was clearly scared to death, and Prue regretted telling them now.

"We are not the bad guys here, you two, granted this is a huge shock for you, but you needed to know, being our siblings."

"So..." Brenda finally spoke up. "Does this mean that? ... What does this mean?"

"It means your home." Prue said smiling.

"Do we get powers too?" Bran' asked.

"We don't know, has anything strange ever happened that you couldn't explain?"

"No." Brandon replied.

"Yes." Whispered Brenda.

"What was it?" Prue asked.

"I saw Dylan die." She whispered again.

A stray tear fell down her face and Brandon hugged her to him. Phoebe spoke up next.

"I think there is someone we need to introduce you too. Come on."

Phoebe got hold of Brenda's hand and helped her up, Brandon followed and together they headed up to the attic. After placing the candles around the room and lighting them Phoebe flipped through the book, deciding to tell them about it later and found the spell she needed.

"Stand aside you two, and prepare to be shocked."

"What more than we already are?" Brenda said.

Prue walked over and put her arm around her shoulder as Phoebe started the spell.

"Hear these words.  
Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
Cross now the Great Divide."

Brenda and Brandon watched as bright white swirling lights filled the centre of the circle. Two figures appeared and Brenda screamed in shock. For there stood in front of them was Patty Halliwell and Dylan McKay.

"Hello Brenda, Brandon mate. It's so good to see you both again." Dylan said.

Brenda closed her eyes, if this was a dream she never wanted to wake up from it.

"D man... No way" Brandon said.

"My children, together again." Patty said at Dylan's side, then taking Dylan's hand in her's they stepped out of the circle, and solidified.

Brenda opened her eyes to see her husband stood in front of her. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt her heart speed up. He looked just like he did the last time she saw him. Tears fell down her face, as she buried her head in his strong shoulder. Brandon watched them and for the first time in years he cried, then looking towards Patty he spoke.

"So you are our mom then. I have one question. Why? Why did you dump us?"

"Brandon, I didn't dump you. I was a scared teenager, I was going to explain that I was your mother when you both were old enough, but I died before I got the chance. For that I am truly sorry, to both of you. Look at you, you are so handsome and Brenda. My sweet Brenda you look so much like Prudence. You are both beautiful."

Brenda looked at the woman claiming to be her mother, and felt intense curiosity building up inside of her.

"Why did you do what you did erm...um...what do I call you?"

"Patty, my name is Patty."

"Right...Patty. Why did you leave us?"

"Were you not happy? I prayed every night that you were happy with Cyndi and Jim."

"We were happy, for thirty years we were happy." Brenda said hurt in her voice." But now, we have to find out that it was all a lie. My whole family, they are not even related to us. How do you think that makes us feel? Thrilled, elated, what...we're just gonna turn around and say 'oh it's ok, we forgive you' and skip around like happy little bunnies, I don't think so lady."

Brenda buried her face in Dylan's shoulder and silence fell around the attic. Until Dylan took hold of Brenda's shoulders and gently pushed her away so he could look into her eyes.

"Bren' look at me...look...Bren' come on look at your husband."

She looked up, tears falling down her face, as Dylan brushed them away she closed her eyes, she had missed his touch so much. This didn't seem possible, but here she was being comforted by her dead husband. Snapping her eyes open she found his face again.

"Bren' come on sweetie, this isn't you, I know you remember. Patty here is your mom whether you like it or not, and you and Brandon are magical. You Walsh people have always, and will always mean everything in the world to this lonely spirit. But you have to move on. Embrace your destiny Bren'. For yourself and our son's." He finished by kissing her teary lips and gently pushing her towards Patty.

Brenda stopped in front of Patty, and looked back at Dylan. He nodded his reassurance and she turned back to Patty.

"Please forgive my little outburst .I can't take it all in so quickly is all. To find out I'm one of triplets, then a witch and now this, it's all very overwhelming."

Brandon came and placed his arm around her waist, and she lay her head on his shoulder. Prue was stood watching the whole exchange with tears in her eyes as were Piper and Phoebe.

"I completely understand Brenda. You both are hurting right now, I know you are. I just want you to know, that if you ever have any questions, any...at all...you know where to find me." Patty said.

"And Dylan, can I see him whenever I want." Brenda said turning to look at Dylan.

Dylan walked up to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Brenda knew this move, it meant he was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. Taking a deep breath, she waited.

"I'm sorry Bren', I only came back to help convince you of your true heritage. I've only got one pass to be here."

"But...what about our sons, don't you want to meet them...to hold them..."

"...Oh more than anything baby, more than anything. But you need to rest assured that I'll always watch over you three. I love you all. It's amazing Bren', the love you have for another...you take it with you...when I died, it took me a while to really come to terms that I'd never see you again...well until you joined me...That was when Patty here found me, I was lost on the spiritual plain, pining away for you, when she took my hand and explained to me what had happened, and that I had to move on." Dylan looked around then back at Brenda.

"You have to move on too Brenda. For yourself, for our boys. You need to be happy again. To accept your new family. They will take you and B' into their hearts and you have to let them. They are good people." He finished.

Brenda had listened to all he had said, tears falling silently down her already tear streaked face. She looked up into his eyes and nodded. Dylan kissed her forehead and turned to look at Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Walking over to them he hugged them Piper first, then Phoebe then finally he came to Prue. After he had hugged her he looked at her.

"Wow, you really do look alike, Take care of my wife will you?" He asked her.

"Of course." Prue replied smiling.

Dylan smiled and returned to Patty, they held hands and walked back into the circle. Brenda, Brandon, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all stood in a group. Prue placed each of her arms around Brenda and Brandon and Piper and Phoebe held each other. Patty spoke up.

"Oh my children, together at last. I love you all, blessed be."

After that white lights swirled around Patty and Dylan and they vanished. Brenda buried her head in Brandon's shoulder and he held her as she cried. Prue, Piper and Phoebe excused themselves and left the attic.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Phoebe asked.

They were sat in the kitchen, after leaving Brenda and Brandon in the attic.

"I don't know, but I think we should give them some space, after what's just happened they need to process it. Brenda especially, I mean it's not every day your dead husband pays you a visit." Prue said.

"Thinking of Andy?" Piper asked.

"Yea...a little." Prue sighed.

"Oh come here sis." Phoebe said, holding out her arms to Prue, who gladly accepted the hug.

"I still miss him." Prue replied coming out of the hug.

"We know, we do too." Phoebe said brushing a stray hair out of Prue's eye.

Brenda and Brandon entered the kitchen and the girls hugged them. After they broke apart Brenda spoke.

"I think we'll get going now. It's been quite a night, we're exhausted."

"Ok, if you want to talk just yell ok." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Brenda smiled. "Bye"

"Bye." Brandon said.

"I'll see you out." Piper said and the three of them left.

"Oh Phoebe, she looked so scared up there. Brandon took it better than I thought though. Do you think they will ever see us again?"

Phoebe put her arm around her shoulder and hugged her to her.

"I'm sure they will. They know our secret, they know we are their sister's. The next thing to do is find out if they have powers."

"Well, Brenda did say she saw Dylan's death, maybe she has your power. Brandon never said he had anything happen to him though. Maybe there is a spell we can find to call their powers to them?" Prue suggested.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Brenda and Brandon's powers, and if they have any?" Phoebe collaborated.

"Ohhhh" Piper said going quiet.

"Well Brenda saw Dyl..." Piper began.

"...Dylan's death, yea we got that. But what about Brandon? He's got to have some sort of power. Coming from a witch?" Prue began.

"Wait, didn't Grams once say it was only the woman in our family that got powers. Brandon's half mortal. Dad wasn't magical. He might not be too. Maybe only Brenda got the powers like us three. Being girls an all." Phoebe reasoned.

"Thank you for pointing that fact out Phoebe. But it's a possibility. We need to check up on that." Prue reasoned.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm beat. It's been a very emotional night. I love you guys." Prue said.

"We love you too," Piper and Phoebe said together.

Prue smiled at her sisters and hugged them both before leaving the kitchen and heading up to her room.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Well in the famous words of Prue...I always worry." Piper said motioning with her fingers making Phoebe laugh.

"No but joking aside, I just think we should watch her Pheebs, I've not seen her this down since Andy died. It's hit her hard too. I saw her tears up in that attic. She's hurting too."

"I know, I know. "Phoebe said hugging Piper.

A week later and Prue was working hard at Buckland's. She had appraisal meetings on the hour every hour, and in between she had paperwork to fill out, she barely even had time to use the ladies room she was so busy. There was a knock at her office door, and after calling 'come in' Phoebe peeked her head round the door, before stepping inside.

"Still working? Prue you need a break, you're going to burn out."

"Can't take a break sis, too busy." Prue replied not looking up.

"CAVALRY" Phoebe shouted and Prue's office door swung open revealing Piper, Brenda and Brandon.

They all each took hold of Prue's arms, two on each arm and pulled her out of her chair, Prue was protesting the whole time.

"Come on guys, I got loads of work to do. I really can't..."

"You can and you will." Brenda cut her off.

"Piper told us how you've been working too hard. Leaving at the crack, coming home at the set, you need a break, don't worry we've cleared it with your boss. You are now on two weeks' vacation "Brandon argued.

"But I..."

"You are coming with us even if we have to drag you there by your hair "Phoebe replied.

"Coming...coming where?" Prue said while they were still dragging her.

"We are taking you on a day out." Piper replied.

Prue stopped causing the people pulling her to stumble. They were amazed at the strength it took for her to stop four people pulling her.

"Okay, stop you guys...I...can't go anywhere...I'm too busy...I've got the Frye sword to catalogue...the Johnson collection to authenticate. Plus I have paperwork for other appraisals to get through...I can't..."

"Ahhh Prue, there you are...I see your sisters have got to you first. I'd like you to meet Davis Kodak, he's going to be taking over your office for a few weeks, while you go on a vacation, your sister's have already cleared it with me."

"Wait ...what vacation? I'm not due a vacation for another 4 weeks yet...Wait? Davis Kodak...thee Davis Kodak. Auctioneer extravaganza. Famous for selling the Monet painting. My idol Davis Kodak?" Prue said, her eye's widening at the tall, dark, muscular man with black hair and deep green eye's, and a dimple in his chin.

"Miss Halliwell...I see you've heard of me?" Davis said, in a deep Texas accent, holding his hand out for Prue to shake.

"Heard of you? You only sold the most sought after piece in history, not to mention your other great sales. I aspire to be just like you." Prue said shaking his hand vigorously.

"Why thank you little lady." Davis said bowing slightly.

Prue laughed and blushed as Davis kissed her hand.

Her sister's and Brother watched this exchange with grins on their faces. Piper and Phoebe knew that look, Prue was smitten with this hunk of a man.

Pulling on her arm again Piper, pulled her toward the elevator. Once the door opened they pulled her inside and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Can you believe who that was? That was Davis Kodak...THE Davis Kodak." Prue was breathing hard and Piper was grinning like mad.

"So you think you can relax now that wonder boy has you covered?" Piper asked her.

"Prue?" Brenda said

"What? ... I don't know. I'm used to working. I don't know if I can ...what do people do on vacation anyway?"

"Have fun Prue...you know let their hair down" Phoebe replied.

"I tell you what? Why don't you all come over to our house? We can give you the grand tour of Casa Walsh." Brenda asked.

"Casa what?" Prue questioned.

"Casa Walsh, our home, you know mi casa es su casa." Brandon explained.

"Ohhhh" Prue said and laughed.

"Well before we do that, I need to go back to the offi..." Prue began.

"Noooooooo" Her sister's and Brother all screamed.

"You are going to take a break, sis, let us look after you for a change." Piper demanded.

Relenting, Prue nodded. As they reached the ground floor the gang grabbed her arms again, as if expecting her to push them out of the elevator and rush back up to her office. She allowed them to drag her out of the elevator before stopping again and shaking their arms off her.

"Ok, you've succeeded in ruining my work schedule, but I can walk myself you know." She said huffily.

Everyone dropped her arms and mumbled a quick sorry. Prue looked around at them all, love raising in her chest. They really were wonderful people, she had needed a break, she would admit that, but the truth was, she worked to forget Andy. When she was resting he came back to her mind. He would haunt her dreams and even her waking moments. Placing an arm around Brandon and Piper's shoulders, who were closer to her, she led them out of the building and back to the cars.

Back at the manor the girls were in the kitchen. Brandon had left to fetch the boys from Donna's and had promised to be right back. Prue was in her room changing and Piper Phoebe and Brenda were talking about men.

"I don't know what it was. I was immediately attracted to Dylan. I mean he had this bad boy image, but underneath it all he was a real sweetie. He would go out of his way to kiss me whenever we saw each other. For a while we were inseparable. Then after one stupid weekend my father forbid me from ever seeing him. Dylan tried to talk him round but my dad was having none of it. It wasn't the same again after that."

"That's awful." Piper soothed.

"Yea it was, mainly for Dylan, he had suffered a bad childhood and then my father..." Brenda paused and looked down at her nails.

"Anyway two years later I moved to England to study acting. I missed him dreadfully. When my mom died I moved back here. Anyway he showed up soon after I arrived home, and escorted me to the funeral. He was great. Two months later he proposed and I accepted. We married within the following weeks and we were so happy together. Two years after we wed I found out I was pregnant. Dylan was so thrilled. He wanted to name our son after my dad, but I refused. I was still so mad at him for driving Dylan away in the first place. Anyway I grew more and more each week, and Dylan joked that it could be twins. He never knew how right he was." Brenda said tears falling down her face.

"He knew sweetie." Phoebe said hugging her.

"You...um...you said before that you...um...saw...um...?" Piper stuttered.

"His death, I saw his death? Yes...I did. I was four months pregnant and had just come back from the hospital, I'd had a scare, lost a bit of blood, but it wasn't serious. I was in shock after finding out it was twins after they had scanned me. Well after I came home I decided to tidy up a bit, so I moved Dylan's spare car key and that's when it hit me. I saw..." Brenda faltered.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell us" Piper tried.

"No it's ok." Brenda sniffed,

Both Piper and Phoebe placed an arm around her shoulder and just at that moment Prue walked into the kitchen, she saw what was happening and she rushed over to her sister.

"Brenda, what's wrong? Is it Brandon?" Prue asked concerned. Brenda shook her head.

"I was just telling these guys what I saw when "she took a breath. "When Dylan died." Prue sat on a chair opposite her and took hold of her hand, Brenda continued.

"So…I picked up the keys and first I sensed incredible panic, then pain, searing pain throughout my whole body. Then it happened, I saw Dylan crashed into the tree, I saw him..." Brenda stopped, tears streaming down her face now. The same for the girls. "I saw him burning, and he was...he was ...screaming my name, I could feel my skin burning, then it stopped, and I blacked out. Brandon found me soon after and carried me to bed, he never knew, I never told him about my... what do you call it Phoebe? Premonition?"

"I don't know what to say, Brenda what you must have gone through. How did you cope?" Phoebe asked.

"I talked to my sons. I would tell my bump stories about Dylan, would tell them what a gentle person he was. Brandon was a comfort too. He was my rock afterward. When I asked if he would be my birthing partner he accepted straight away. I was going to have a normal birth but Nate saw to that plan. He was distressed in the womb, so I had to have a C-section. Brandon held my hand throughout the whole thing, and he was first to hold Nathan. I couldn't help crying a little though because Dylan should have been there." Brenda said quietly.

The sisters hugged and Prue cried silently for her Andy. She missed him terribly.

The next day the sisters were packing for the vacation they had booked, they were going to take a two week cruise to the Bahamas and Prue was trying to get excited. They were leaving in two hours but all she could think about was Brenda, and what she had told them the day before. Placing the last bikini in her suitcase she slammed it shut and leaving her room lugged it down the stairs. On her way down she had a sinking thought, one that could put a stop to their plans the book of shadows.

Dumping her suitcase she went to find her sisters to brake the sad news. She found them all ready to go and having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning ...um...I just had a thought."

"UT-oh" Phoebe replied.

"Very funny. Seriously, what are we going to do about the book of shadows while we are on this vacation? I mean this is the perfect opportunity for demons to steal It."

"Don't worry about it. A little spell and it will be cloaked from any demon radar, so will the manor. I've been studying the spell for weeks. We all say it and the manor and the book becomes invisible and untraceable to demons and warlocks. The spell also repels any evil that may still know the manors whereabouts. So it's cool. Prue we are gonna make you enjoy this vacation if it's the last thing we do." Phoebe said hugging her.

Suddenly a tall ugly demon appeared and released a fireball toward the sisters, they ducked and it hit the wall above the sink. Piper waved her hands and froze him whilst Prue moved a knife into the demons heart. He exploded upon the knives impact, but not before leaving a horrible smell.

"Don't you just love the smell of fried demon in the morning?" Piper said before turning to look at the burn mark on her wall.

"Oh would you look at that, now I have to decorate again." She said sighing.

The girls just shrugged and Prue stood up to open the window. She really was sick of that particular smell. Leo orbed in and after kissing Piper he sniffed the air.

"Euw what's that smell." He asked.

"Eau de demon" Prue replied.

"Ohhhh" Leo said.

"You girls all set?" He asked.

"Yep, we just have to say the spell, when we leave, and the Manor will be safe. Then it's viva le Bermuda" Phoebe replied.

"We are picking Brenda and Brandon and the boys up on the way. This is going to be a good vacation. I can just feel it." Prue said.

"You need it Prue, you work too hard." Leo said, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Well, I'll keep my eye on the place, it's really handy sometimes to be able to orb." Leo said grinning.

"Well as long as you don't spend all your time keeping an eye on the manor and at least keep one eye on your wife I'll be happy." Piper said seductively.

"Euwwwwww" Prue said.

Piper just gave her a look that said 'don't go there' and stuck her tongue out at Prue.

"Very grown up Piper, very grown up." Prue said grinning.

"I know." Piper replied, sticking her tongue out again. Prue just grinned and shook her head.

Looking at her watch phoebe stood.

"Ok are we gonna do this then. Time to go scout for babes."

"Phoebe, shouldn't we place crystals around the house for extra protection." Prue asked.

"Be quick" Phoebe nodded and Prue jumped up and disappeared.

"Ok, before she comes back, are we doing the right thing here. I mean you know leaving the manor, and the book. What if some demon sees through our cloaking spell?"

"Phoebe don't worry, I'll orb into the attic every day, and check the manor over. You girls are in serious need of a vacation, and you need to get to know your new family too. Stop worrying Phoebe." Leo reasoned.

"Ok bro. Right we need to get our bags in the car. Leo could you?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Leo said and after waving his hand over all the luggage they disappeared and reappeared in the boot of the car.

"You are so handy, man" Piper said hugging up to Leo and kissing him.

"Euwwwwww" Phoebe repeated, copying Prue.

Prue returned to the kitchen and placed a few crystals around then looked up at everyone and spoke.

"All set, I checked and locked all the doors and windows on my way round the place." She said as she placed the final crystal in her purse.

"Ok let's do this then. Prue you have your suitcase?" Leo asked.

"It's in the lobby." She replied.

Leo walked out and returned a few seconds later.

"Ok it's in the car now." He said

"Thank you Leo." Prue replied.

The sister's and Leo all piled out of the manor via the back garden and standing facing it they began the cloaking spell.

"We call upon the greatest power,  
to cloak this home from evils grasp,  
out and in must be hidden,  
until the day we sisters three,  
return and relinquish thee."

The sister's stood back as the house glowed bright white, then faded back to normal.

"I think it worked, come on lets go." Prue said, happily waltzing off to the car. The other's following.

Half an hour later they reached Casa Walsh and as they pulled up they saw Brenda strapping her boys into her car. She waved as she saw them and closed the door of her car. The girls and Leo pulled up and stepped out of the car, they walked over to Brenda as Brandon walked out of the house.

"Hiya guys, all set?" Piper asked.

"Almost, just got a few bags to bring out then we are set." Brandon replied.

"Leo Hun, could you...?" Piper asked.

"Sure." He replied and headed into the house. The girls watched as the bags appeared in the car, and Brenda stood open mouthed for a moment before shaking her head.

"He sure is handy to have around." She said grinning.

"I know. My husband is the best." Piper replied grinning at Brenda.

"Ok, so what time again do we have to be at the ship?" Prue asked.

"In...erm... 1 hour." Phoebe said looking at her watch.

"Ok, well it takes about forty minutes to get to the dock so shall we get going. "Brenda asked.

Everyone nodded and jumped in their prospective cars. They drove to the docks and got in line behind all the other cars waiting to board the ship. Once aboard they checked in and after finding trolleys for their luggage they went to find their cabins. Brenda reached hers and the boys and after setting up the travel cots she placed her boys down for a nap. She then went about unpacking her stuff after Brandon unloaded it for her. Then he went off to find his own cabin.

Leo and Piper were in their room unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Piper opened it and saw Prue stood there.

"Hi" She said as she walked in. "Wow your cabin is huge. Mines small compared to this."

"Well this is a double room Prue, yours is a single"

"Yea, single, don't remind me." Prue said whilst looking around.

"Well sis, you might meet someone special on this trip with a bigger cabin, if you know what I mean." Piper said winking at Prue.

"Euwwwwww gross Piper." Prue said grinning.

There was another knock on the door and Phoebe poked her head around it. Looking at her sisters she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Wow, this is huge." Phoebe said in awe.

"Leo, isn't it getting crowded in here." Piper said to her husband then looking at her sisters with a 'get out of here' look.

Prue and Phoebe both turned and headed back to the door.

"We um, we'll see you guys at dinner. It starts at 6, ok" Prue asked.

Piper and Leo nodded and watched as they left. Piper burst out laughing, causing Leo to look at her funny.

"What?" He asked

"They think we want to...you know..?" She said in between giggles.

Catching on Leo bent over and kissed her neck.

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint them would we?" He said leading her to the bed.

Brenda had just about finished unpacking when there was a knock on her cabin door. Opening it she saw the most gorgeous blue eyes ever.

"Hi, I'm the captain's first mate, Dan Brewster and I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you aboard the Queen Elizabeth, On behalf of the crew, we hope you have a pleasant trip with us." He said obviously rehearsed and after bowing he moved onto the next cabin.

She watched as he greeted Phoebe, who was staying next door with the same greeting. Then moving on again. Phoebe turned to look at her and mouthed. 'Gorgeous' Brenda nodded and grinned, fanning her hand in front of her face. Phoebe laughed and walked over to her.

"He's a bit of a dish isn't he?" Brenda said.

"Too right. Just my type to." Phoebe replied.

"He is?" Brenda asked.

"Yea, he's breathing isn't he?" Phoebe laughed at the face Brenda pulled.

"I'm kidding Bren', if you want him, go for him." Phoebe said, hugging her then returning to her cabin.

Brenda returned also, and saw that her sons were waking, so unfolding the double buggy she picked them out of the cots and strapped them in. Talking to them all the time, about big ships and going on a little ride. Leaving her cabin she made her way toward the restaurant, she would get her boys some dinner first before showing them around. Following the signs around the boat she finally found the restaurant and found a table. Sitting down she waited to be served whilst looking over the menu. The waitress came and after ordering a plate of fish fingers and chips for the boys and a tossed salad for herself, she looked around the restaurant. It was a fair sized restaurant, could easily seat a thousand people. It had chairs covered with burgundy material, and golden frames. The table cloths were a silky red and the walls were gold and white in colour.

Her food came and she shared the fish fingers between the boys, who were chattering between themselves happily. She was just about to dig into her salad when a shadow crossed her table.

"Why hello there. You're a mighty fine looking specimen."

Brenda looked up into the face of a bearded man, who was leering at her chest. Her first concern was her children and she moved the buggy behind her chair slightly.

"Can I help you ...um...sir?" She asked.

"Why sure you can..." He said sitting down across from her." You can come to the first dance with me tonight."

Brenda knew her answer immediately, this guy gave her the creeps, she wasn't going anywhere with him.

"I don't think so." She said looking around desperately for someone to help.

"You will go with me, young missy, I always get what I want." He said menacingly moving closer to her.

"No... You won't this time." Brenda said strongly but not feeling it inside.

Suddenly the man lunged across the table and grabbed her wrist, the boys saw this and began screaming. Brenda was getting scared until the man was suddenly thrown across the room and an arm went around her shoulder. Jumping out of her skin, she head butted the person now behind her, and grabbing the buggy began to run, until she looked up at Prue, holding her nose and bending over.

"Oh, oh, oh, Prue, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Brenda said rushing back to her side and sitting her down in her recently vacated chair.

Prue held her head up and used a napkin to stem the flow of blood. Brenda sat down with a thud as she looked at her sister.

"Prue, I'm so sorry, that man was scaring me, then you put your arm around me and I panicked. How does it feel?" She said nodding at her nose.

"Ibs fin, eely" She said.

"Oh god Prue what happened?" Leo said as he and Piper came up to the table.

"I head butted her." Brenda said looking down at her nails.

Looking round Leo placed his hand over Prue's nose and healed her.

"Thanks." She said to him, then looked at Brenda.

"Now are you going to tell us what that jerk wanted? "Prue asked.

"What jerk?" Piper asked.

"When I got here there was a scruffy man grabbing her wrist, so I threw him and then Brenda head butted me?" Prue explained.

"He 'told' me I 'was' going to some dance with him tonight, when I refused, he told me he always got what he wanted, then lunged at me." Brenda elaborated.

"Oh what a sleaze." Piper said and shivered.

"Well he's gone now, good riddance." Brenda said.

"No, we have to tell the captain, he has to be sent ashore." Prue said

"Prue, for once I agree with you." Piper said. "Let's go."

Prue and Piper stood and left the restaurant. Leo went to follow but Brenda held him back.

"Could you stay, at least until the boys have eaten. I don't want to be left alone."

"Of course, are you ok? You look more scared than you should be?"

"Oh it's nothing. When I was 17 I was held up by gunpoint at the Peach Pit, this just bought it back, I was so scared then and this guy scared me too."

"I'm sorry Brenda, that must have been an ordeal."

"It was. But I got counselling and picked him out of a line-up. The guy was only seventeen years old. No age to be robbing anywhere."

"Don't tell me your feeling sorry for him?"

"Oh no, it's just a shame, such a waste. Anyway, so let's lighten the mood a little. You and Piper. Any plans for your own Nate or Scott on the horizon?"

"Oh I don't know. I mean we've talked about it, but with the way our lives are, you know..." Leo said moving closer to Brenda and whispering "... with fighting demons and all." He said moving back. "We just don't think it's a good idea at the moment. Too risky, if you know what I mean?"

"You mean there really are, you-know-what's out there, I thought the girls were just speaking metaphorically on that on." Brenda asked.

"No, it's a fact unfortunately. In fact the girls got rid of one just this morning, before I orbed in." Leo said.

"Euwwwwww gross. I hope I don't have to deal with them anytime soon." Brenda said wrinkling her nose.

"Brenda? Brenda Walsh? ...I don't believe it." Brenda heard from behind her.

Turning she found herself looking into a set of familiar blue eyes and her heart flipped.

"Rick? Oh my god...What are you...?"

"Doing here? Same as you...taking a vacation. Oh my god, you're even more beautiful than when I last saw you."

Brenda stood and hugged Rick. To feel his body in her arms again was so good, she almost didn't want to let go. Until Leo cleared his throat.

"Maybe I should...er...go?" Leo said looking anywhere but at the hugging couple.

Brenda and Rick broke apart and clearing her throat she sat back down.

"Nonsense Leo, Leo this is Rick, Rick, Leo." Brenda said introducing the men. They shook hands.

"So...um...I'll leave you and your husband alone..." Rick began starting to walk off but Brenda grabbed his hand. Immediately she felt a great passion surge through her, and knew it was coming from Rick.

"No...Erm...Rick, wait this is my brother-in-law. I'm widowed." She replied.

He stopped and looked at them both before a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry I just thought...never mind, Bren' I'm sorry to hear about you being...you-know." Rick tried.

"Yea me too. Why don't you join us, this is if your wife doesn't mind?" Brenda said looking over at the woman who was watching them.

"Oh her, no that's my sister, remember I told you I had two, I erm... I never married, I never forgot you." Rick said looking in her eyes.

"I'll go." Leo said standing up.

"You sure Leo. You don't have to on my intrusion?" Rick asked.

"No, its fine, I have to find my wife anyway." Clearing his throat he shook Rick's hand and walked away.

"I thought you only had a brother. How is he your brother-in-law?" Rick asked curious.

"Well it turns out, I'm one of triplets. I have three other sister's. Leo there is my younger sister's husband. We only met about a month ago, so this trip is a getting to know each other trip. Just wait till you meet my twin sister, she looks so much like me it's uncanny." Brenda said happily.

"Cool... and who are these fine young things here?" He asked looking at Brenda's sons who were now sleeping soundly, with fish finger and chips all over themselves.

"These are my sons. My world." Brenda said slowly looking at Rick's face as she said sons. Instead of grimacing, he grinned.

"You're a mom that is so cool. I always thought you'd make a great mom. What are their names?" He asked excitedly.

"This is Nathan, Nate, and this is Scott." Brenda said happily.

"Nate, as in Peach Pit Nate? He's not you know dead too is he?" Rick asked carefully.

"No, no, he's just a dear friend and I wanted to call my son after the best father figure I had since...anyway, he's the boys godfather so it was apt too." Brenda said changing the subject.

Rick noticed the change of subject but didn't push her. She would tell him if she wanted too. He looked at her sons and picked up Nate's hand in his.

"It always amazes me how small baby's hands are." He said stroking Nate's hand with his thumb.

Brenda watched him, she sensed great adoration coming from Rick toward her and her children, but also a great curiosity, he was curious as to who the father was, but was afraid to ask for some reason.

"They are Dylan's by the way. We got back together when I moved back home after my mom...left us." She said looking at her sons sleeping.

"Your mom's... oh I'm sorry Brenda." He said leaning over to hug her.

"Am I interrupting?" Came Prue's voice from behind Rick.

Brenda sat back and Rick looked behind him, then back at Brenda, then shook his head before looking back at Prue.

"Oh my good god, you must be...Prue...right?" He said looking at Brenda who nodded.

"That's right, and you are?" Prue asked

"Oh. Rick...I'm and old friend of Brenda's, it's so nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Well I won't keep you two, Brenda the captain has been told what happened, and that jerk has been shored ok. He won't bother you again. See you at dinner." Prue said smiling and walking away.

"What jerk?" Rick asked concerned.

"Oh just some idiot who tried scaring me into going out with him, by grabbing me, no big deal really." Brenda explained.

She felt anger coming from him, and wondered why.

"Why are you angry?" She asked before she could help herself.

"Who said I was?" He lied.

"Come on Rick, I can feel it...I mean see It."

"Well ok, I'm mad that some jerk put his hands on you and scared you and I wasn't here to stop it." He said honestly.

"Rick, its ok, he's not aboard anymore, don't let it spoil our trip ok...ok?"

"Ok..." He replied smiling.

"Well I better get these two back to our cabin, they need a sleep. Think it's the sea air. Want to walk me back?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'd love too." He said and they both stood. After Brenda left her food payment and a tip, they both walked out of the restaurant and back to Brenda's cabin.

Reaching her cabin she turned to Rick.

"Want to come in?" She asked.

"If you're sure..." He replied.

"Inviting cute guys into your cabin are we?" Came a voice from her right.

Brenda turned and saw Phoebe checking Rick out, she grinned, just like Phoebe.

"Phoebe this is Rick, Rick, one of my other sister's Phoebe." She said introducing them.

"Your Leo's wife?"

"Ah ha, no. That's Leo's wife." Phoebe said pointing over his head at the two people walking toward them.

"So? You must be Rick? Leo told me you were with Brenda. I'm Piper?" She said sticking her hand out for Rick to shake. He obliged.

"Shall we, see you later girls." Brenda said opening her cabin door and wheeling the boys inside.

"Nice meeting you all." Rick said and entered the Cabin. Brenda grinned at her sister's and closed the door on them.

Rick looked around her cabin, it was small but cosy, his eye's then fell on Brenda. She was leaning over the cots putting Nate down, Scott was still asleep in his pram so he unclasped him and gently lifting him out he placed him in the second cot and covered him over. He never made a sound as he did. Rick watched how Brenda's long hair fell off her shoulders and he felt a surge of old love run through him. He couldn't believe he was with her again. The woman of his dreams, his Brenda. He had been on dates back home, but they had never lasted, He had compared them all to the woman stood in front of him now. He couldn't help himself, he walked up behind her and ran his fingers through her long silky hair. This caused her to stand up straight, and stiffen. He noticed this and stood back.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I should leave..."

"No. Don't, please I want you to stay." Brenda said

Walking up to him, so her chest was against his she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. She could feel the lust coming off him, and she knew only one thing. She wanted him. Turning him around she led him to the bed, still locked at the lips and they tumbled onto the bed. Braking free he looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

She answered by removing her top, showing her white cotton bra. He kissed her again, not knowing a pair of eyes was watching the whole thing.

Brandon, Prue and Phoebe were walking along the deck of the liner. They had set sail a half hour ago. And they were watching San Francisco fade into the distance. The ship was set up so that there were cabins facing the open seas. You could literally step out of the door of your cabin and see the sea immediately. Prue thought it was beautiful. They were coming up on their cabins when Prue recognised someone she met earlier.

"Hey isn't that that guy we had thrown off the liner earlier? What is he doi...no...He's spying on Brenda's cabin. "

Brandon walked up to the guy and punched him square in the face. Then grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket he pushed him hard against the wall of the cabin.

"What do you think you're doing back on this ship, and spying on my sister's room? Huh?"

"Oh. Hey, hey, hey calm down, is that your sister hey sorry man."

"Yea you will, be. Bren' you in there?" Brandon shouted, knocking on the door, with his palm.

A flustered Brenda opened the door. She had heard the bang of the man's body against the wall and had hastily pushed Rick off and replaced her top. Walking out of the cabin, Rick behind her she took in the scene developing, first thing she noticed was the scruff from the restaurant.

"What...what is he doing here, I thought you said he was put ashore?" She said looking at Prue.

"He was, we saw the captain's mate kick him off ourselves. How did you get back on board?" She asked the man.

"I snuck on board when no one was looking, what, you saying you don't recognise me? How's the diner business lately sweet thing?" He said and it clicked.

"You? No...NO." Brenda screamed, ran back inside and slammed the door.

Prue looked at Brandon, who looked at the man he was holding down.

"Are you following my sister? Is that it? She picked you out of a line-up and now you want what? Payback? Well let me tell you chump, you either leave her alone, or I will personally see to it that you swim with the fish's you got that?"

"Wait, this is the guy who held her up, by gunpoint?" Prue asked.

"She told you about that?" Brandon asked.

"Leo mentioned it, she told him." Prue answered.

"Oh, yea well this jerk, is going straight to the captain, we'll see what he wants to do about him." Brandon said dragging him away.

"What a creep, poor Brenda." Phoebe said.

"I'll go check on her." Prue said.

"No, let me, ok?" Rick said placing his hand on Prue's shoulder.

"Ok." She said smiling as Rick opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.

"I hope this doesn't bring back too much pain for our sister Prue?" Phoebe said, linking arms with Prue and heading to their own cabins.

"Brenda?"

Rick asked, looking round he couldn't see her. Knocking on the cabin's bathroom door, he waited until he heard a sniff coming from beside the bed. Walking slowly towards the sound he found her sat up, knees tucked under her chin and tears falling down her face. His heart froze, she looked so vulnerable, like the first time he had ever laid eyes on her all those years ago. Kneeling down beside her, he opened his arms and she gladly fell into them.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a dreadful cry-baby?" She whimpered.

"Not at all, you had a shock, its normal...so that was him then?" He said,

she nodded her head into his chest.

"Mama?"

Her son's voice interrupted and looking around Rick, she saw Scott was awake and stood up in his cot.

"Excuse me?" She said and stood up.

Rick watched as she walked over to her son and picked him up. Immediately Scotty picked her hair up in his hands and put it in his mouth. Rick's heart swelled at the image it burned into his heart. She walked over and sat down on the now messed up bed and hugged her son to her chest.

"He likes a cuddle when he wakes up." She explained, unnecessarily to him.

"He's beautiful, just like his mamma." He replied.

She smiled, then wiped her face so her child wouldn't see her tearstained cheeks. She held her son until he struggled to get down and she placed him on the floor, before standing up and rummaging through a bag. Pulling out countless numbers of toys, she placed them all around Scotty and he began playing happily .Rick watched him for a moment before looking back at Brenda, she was stood at the window of the cabin, her arms folded across her chest, looking out. Rick stood and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I will be. I have my sisters. I have my babies and Brandon. What more could a girl ask for.?"

"You could have me, if you wanted me." Rick asked as Brenda turned to face him.

"Rick, what we had happened a long time ago. We have both grown since, I'm not sure we should go there again."

"Don't you even want to think about it?" Rick begged.

She looked into his eyes and saw his heart reflected in them. He loved her but was she ready to be with him? Was she ready to be with anyone yet, so soon after Dylan's death? She didn't know the answer.

"Ok, let me think about it." She said smiling.

"I'll go, here is my number if you need to talk." He said handing her a slip of paper with a cell number on it.

Rick bent down and kissed her lips, so tenderly she almost lost her wits then but he pulled away and left her there her eye's still closed .When she opened them he wasn't there, she turned her head as the cabin door closed.

Brenda was tossing and turning in her bed that night. She was having that same dream again. The one were Dylan crashed and burned. This one was going differently though, instead of her watching Dylan die in the flames, she was watching herself. She was in the car and Dylan was stood still watching it burn. She was crying out to him to help, but he just stood expressionless. All of a sudden Dylan's face turned into Rick's and he rushed to help her out. A banging started, from where she didn't know. But just as Rick reached her the gunman reached an arm around her waist and pulled her back down. It was then that she woke, realising she was being shaken. Opening her eye's she came face to face with Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Brandon. All with concerned looks on their faces.

"What...wh...Why are you all here?"  
"Brenda I know how you were after the robbery. I was on my way to see if you needed me to stay with you and I heard you screaming. You woke these guys up too, Leo orbed us in here, from Phoebe's room. Was it the same dream?"  
"I woke you guys? Oh I am so sorry..ha...i seem to be saying that a lot these days. Yes Bran' it was the same...but it ended different. It was me that was burning."

"I know what that feels like." Phoebe mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all looked at her, Prue, Piper and Leo knowing what she meant but the Walshes not.

"I'll tell you about it later. What else happened, was that all that was different?" Phoebe asked.

"It was strange. I was burning in the car and Dylan was just stood watching me, not trying to help. Then he turned into Rick and he tried getting me free, then that creep pulled me back into the car. It was so scary, Bran' She said burying her face in her hands.

Brandon sat closer and held her, He could feel her shaking again. He looked at everyone and silently they nodded at his unspoken plea and they left the cabin. They all returned to Phoebe's cabin and thought about what Brenda had told them. Ten minutes later, Brandon knocked on the door. Phoebe let him in.

"I held her to sleep. Poor women exhausted. Can we erm... talk?" He asked  
Leo motioned to the armchair in the corner of the room, and Brandon sat down.

"I'm worried about this dream changing. Since Dylan's death it was always the same, never changed, and now this. What do you suppose it could mean?"

"I'm not sure but the Dylan stood watching her part could mean he was letting her go. That he can't help her anymore. He turned into Rick now because I think Dylan knows he loves her deeply. That he would make her happy, from what I've seen of him, he seems like a good guy, he might even take the family secret well. As for the creep, that clearly states that something is holding her back from being happy, which could be a feeling of guilt over liking Rick, when she has to look at Dylan every day in the faces of Nate and Scott." Leo said.

The other four adults in the room were looking at Leo open mouthed.  
"Wow philosophical you." Piper grinned  
"Hehe...it's just what I analysed from what Brenda told us. It's my job to be the knowledgeable one isn't it?" He replied.  
"Yea as well as the big-headed one." Prue said throwing a pillow at him, which he orbed back into her face.  
"Hey, no fair, you have orb advantage." Prue said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Guys, could we get back to Brenda here?" Brandon interrupted.

"Sorry." Both Leo and Prue said together.  
"You want me to talk to her? Twin to twin?" Prue asked.

"If you think it will work, look I'm gonna go stay in her cabin with her, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Leo could you..." Brandon asked, and Leo stood and orbed him into the next cabin over.

"Brandon? Bran' wake up." Brenda said shaking her brother as he lay on the cabin's sofa.  
"Bren'? What time is it?" Brandon asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  
"A little after eight, the boys are ready and we are going for some breakfast, wanna come?" She asked.  
"Sure, just give me ten minutes so I can take a quick shower and brush my teeth, I'll be back soon, see you boys." Brandon said kissing Brenda on her forehead and then followed with the boys.

After he left Brenda pulled out some toys and gave them to the boys. She was just finishing up applying some lipstick when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in Brandon." She called thinking he had forgotten something.

The door opened but it wasn't Brandon that entered it was Prue. She walked in wearing a white vest top and cut-off jeans, with a black leather handbag purse over her left shoulder.

"How are you this morning Hun? Feeling better?"

"Oh hi Prue. Yea I'm fine, Brandon stayed here last night, my trusty protector." She said grinning, infecting Prue with her smile.  
"Did you get any sleep? You were pretty worked up last night?" Prue asked concerned.  
"Yea I have that dream on a regular basis. Ever since that day..." She said trailing of and looking out of the cabin window.  
"I know what you mean, I had similar dreams after I lost Andy. "Prue said, placing her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda looked at Prue, it was so uncanny that they had both lost the men they loved at almost the same time. Thinking about it, if anyone could help her stop the nightmares it would be Prue.  
"Do you? I mean does it...will the dreams ever stop? Did they for you?"

"Not totally...there are still nights were I wake up in a sweat after having a particularly bad dream. The worst used to be when Andy would blame me for his death, I would wake up screaming, and Piper or Phoebe would have to calm me down. But over time and with a little help from my sister's I came to terms with the fact that Andy was just that sort of person to rush in a try to help. I made the mistake telling him about Phoebe's vision. I used to blame myself constantly, thinking if only I had kept my mouth shut and not warned him, he wouldn't have been sat in his car outside when the demon Rodrigues showed up. He might still be alive today and on this trip with me, instead of being ...well you know?"

Brenda watched as Prue told her piece. Andy to her sounded a lot like Dylan, so protective, her heart went out to her sister, and she leant over and hugged Prue tightly.  
"He sounded so perfect, I'm sorry Prue. For you, for me, for my boys, it's just hard." She said and pulled back from the hug.  
"I know, the pain of love lost never leaves our hearts, but it does fade. It will for you too. You want to see a picture of him? Of Andy?"

"Yea." Brenda said as Prue removed her purse from her shoulder.

Brenda watched as Prue rummaged through it and pulled out her money purse. Opening it up her turned it to Brenda. There she saw what could only have been Andy and Prue. Andy had on a brown leather jacket, and was hugging Prue who had on a red coat. Brenda took the purse of Prue to get a closer look, she studied Prue's face on the picture, and she could feel the love coming from this image. She knew Prue and Andy were very much in love when this was taken.

All the while Prue was watching Brenda study the picture. She knew Brenda was feeling something. She was curious as to what she could feel from a picture. Brenda looked up at her and handed her purse back to her.

"You two were very much in love when that was taken, but I sense something drove you apart, and you only reconciled shortly before his death." Brenda correctly pronounced.

"That is amazing...how you did...never mind...your right, we did date, and I did love him very much. But because of the ...'family business' I kept having to rush away from him to fight demons, and he never knew I was a witch. In the end he got fed up of my excuses and we decided to part. Not before I had cast a truth spell on him though to find out if he would take to my being a witch"

"And did he?" Brenda asked curious.

"No...he told me that he couldn't accept it. The spell ended and I ended it. It was awkward at first. We would cross paths on certain 'happenings' but it was always tense. Anyway a few weeks before his death, two Grimlock Demons kidnapped two boys from a park and that's when my powers were discovered by a reporter. I suspended the Demon and one of the boys in the air using my hands and he saw me. He went to Andy and told him. I don't think Andy believed him at first, but he visited me in my office. I wanted to tell him again seeing as the spell had already warn off, he had no memory of me telling him I was a witch. Anyway, we discovered were the boys were and went to save them. Phoebe and Piper were already there while I made some potions to vanquish the Demons. However when I tried to leave that stupid reporter had removed parts from my car. He forced me to tell him my secret, so I did and we went to save the boys. Somehow Andy found out and followed me, a Demon attacked him and I threw him with my powers. Andy didn't know what to do, but I think he believed the reporter from then on and my secret was out."

"Wow, what a way to find out, what happened to the reporter?" Brenda asked still curious.

"The Grimlock happened." Prue said slowly

"Ohhhh." Brenda said catching on.

"Yea...I thought that now he knew he would think it over and we could start again, but it wasn't meant to be, he wanted a normal life. He dealt with death on a regular basis and I don't think he wanted demons dropping by for tea." Prue said her eye's filling up.

Brenda hugged her to her and Prue placed her head on her shoulder. There was a knock on the cabin door and Brandon popped his head round the door.

"Oh hi Prue, you ready Bren'?"

"Yea, you coming for some breakfast Prue? "Brenda asked standing up.

"Yea I'll see you there in about five, I just have to get something from my cabin." She said standing up as well.

"Ok." Brandon and Brenda said together.

The three of them left Brenda's cabin and Prue said goodbye at hers, she watched as her brother and sister walked on with her nephews and opened her cabin door. Once inside she leaned against the cool wood and let the tears fall.

Brandon and Brenda walked along the deck to the restaurant and Brandon looked at his sister, she looked different, calmer and he wondered what Prue had said to her.

"So? What did you and Prue talk about in there?"

Brenda looked at him, could see the curiosity in his eyes and decided to tease him with it.

"Why would you want to know Brandon?"

"I was just wondering is all."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was you wondering. Can't a girl talk about her brother in private now?"

"You was talking about me? What were you saying?"

"Prue was saying how... oh never mind, here we are...could you get the doors B'"

"Prue was saying what?"

"Nothing, what are you ordering?"

"Brenda!?"

"Brandon!?"

"Why won't you tell me?" Brandon whined.

"Because it's private girl's talk that's why, you should learn to keep your nose out." Brenda said, sticking her tongue out and rushing off to find a table.

Shaking his head and following her he sat down and picked up a menu. Whilst Brenda went about placing the boys in highchairs and collapsing the buggy and hiding it under the table. The waiter came and Brandon ordered a fried breakfast and a mug of coffee, while Brenda ordered toast and scrambled eggs for the boys as well as orange juice, and a grapefruit and glass of juice and cup of tea for herself.

"So...Prue was saying...?" Brandon tried again.

"Nothing...she said nothing ok... I was teasing you, and you fell for it." Brenda said smiling as it clicked that she had teased him.

"Ohhhh, you ..." He said playfully punching her arm.

Brenda laughed and waved over his head. He turned and saw Piper, Phoebe and Leo walking towards them.

"Hi guys." he said in greeting.

"Hi" they all said and after hugs were exchanged the others ordered.

They were sat around two tables. But one was missing.

"Anyone seen Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yea she said she would be here soon, she needed something from her cabin first. "Brenda answered.  
"Ok" Piper said.

"Hello everyone." Came a strong male voice and they all looked up to see Rick stood there with two women.

"Hi." They all repeated.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my sister's, this is Lauren and Marissa." He said pointing to each of the women at his side.

Everyone said 'hi' and shook hands. Prue joined them and she too greeted Rick's sisters.

"Ricky, we are going to find a table. Nice meeting you all, bye." Lauren said

"See you later." Marisa said smiling at them all and followed her sister to a table a little further away.

"They seem nice, older or younger?" Prue asked.

"Both older." Rick replied.

He walked up to Brenda and leant over to hug her.

"How are you feeling this morning Bren'?" He asked concerned.

"I feel good, actually, thanks' to my sister's and brother's." She said smiling at every one of her family.

"Good, well, I'll see you later then...ok?" Rick asked. Brenda nodded and after kissing her forehead again he left to join his sister's.

Their food came and everyone tucked in, Nate and Scott had everyone laughing when they kept trying and failing to eat the eggs that were falling of their spoons. In the end Brenda and Prue, who were sat closest to the boys, ended up feeding them the eggs. Brenda kept feeling eye's watching her, and every now and then she would glance over to Rick's table and catch him watching her. They finished their meal and the waiter cleared away the plates.

"So what are we going to do today? Sunbathe, sunbathe, or maybe ...oh I don't know sunbathe, what do you say?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, sunbathing sounds good." Prue said laughing at Phoebe.

Everyone laughed and they all stood. Brenda retrieved the buggy and put it up in one movement. Then after Prue unclasped Nate and Brenda unclasped Scotty they placed them at the same time into the buggy and fastened them in.

"Ok I'm going to go put these two down for a nap and dig out my bikini." Brenda said.

"Ok we'll walk with you, oh this is going to be fun." Phoebe said rubbing her hands together.

Brenda, Brandon, Prue and Phoebe were all laid in a row next to each other outside their cabins taking in the sun. Brenda had on her blue two piece with a purple sarong around her waist. Prue had on Brenda's leopard print bikini, and it fit her perfectly, although she had chickened out of wearing the thong's that went with it instead she had her cut-off jeans on. Phoebe was wearing a white with pink flowers one piece and a sarong around her waist. Brandon had on a pair of blue sunbathers. They had been chatting for a while before closing their eyes and soaking up the sun. About an hour later, a shadow blocked out their sun and Prue opened her eyes, to look into the most gorgeous blue ones she had ever seen. She sat up.

"Howdy miss, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink with me tonight." He asked a mesmerised Prue.

Brenda who was laying on her front, lifted her head to look at the intruder. He was cute, tall, sandy-brown hair, cut neatly up to his neck. His arms looked to have seen a few gyms. He had on a blue vest and Bermuda shorts, and blue sandals. She looked at Prue, who looked at her and winked. Prue looked back at the man and spoke.

"I would love too, Mr...Erm...?"

"Oh. Sutcliffe...Jamie Sutcliffe. And you are?" He said holding his hand out to Prue.

"Charmed...erm...Prue, Prue Halliwell, nice to meet you Jamie." She said taking his hand immediately feeling a shock go up her arm.

"Which is your cabin, I will pick you up from here." Jamie said not taking his eyes of her.

"Third one down from here." She said not taking her eyes of him.

He raised her hand and kissed it, and Prue felt her insides flutter madly.

"Till tonight, say seven?" He said letting go of her hand and walking away from her backwards.

"Seven..." She repeated.

They watched as he half waved and turned the corner. Prue let out a long breath, and fell back on the sun lounger.

"Oh my god, tell me that really just happened. That hot specimen of a man actually asked me out." She said sitting back up on her elbows and looking over at her sisters and brother.

"It happened, see something you like sis?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh I like, I like a lot. Oh my god!?"

"What?" Brenda asked.

"I have nothing to wear, I better go look, oh my god." Prue said as she jumped up and almost ran to her cabin, two minutes later she had disappeared inside leaving her sisters and brother to burst into laughter.

"Oh my god..." Phoebe laughed. "I've only seen her like this with Andy, that guy really affected her, he had a nerve though just walking up and asking her out like that."  
"Jealous Pheebs?" Brenda asked jokingly.

"Yes" Phoebe replied then grinned. "But I'm happy for her, she deserves it after the amount of time she spent grieving for Andy. He better not hurt her is all or he'll have one pissed witch on his hands."

"What would she do?" Brenda asked curious.

"I'm not talking about Prue, I'm talking about me." Phoebe said as she stood and walked to Prue's cabin and knocked.

Brenda watched her go, and felt a tug on her heart, the sisters were so close, she just wished her and Brandon would be close to them too. As if Phoebe read her mind, Prue's door opened and Phoebe called to her.

"You wanna come help Prue pick out an outfit Bren'?"

Brenda looked at Brandon who just nodded his head towards Phoebe. Brenda stood and bent down to give her brother a hug, saying 'thank you' before joining the girls in Prue's cabin. When she got there Prue was frantically going through the clothes in her closet, pulling them out, looking at them and discarding them over her shoulder. Brenda picked up one of the discarder's and examined it.

"What's wrong with this one?" She asked as she looked over the knee length black dress with an attached diamond belt, and low cut v neck.  
"Too conservative. I wore that to work a few times." Prue said plonking down on her bed, her face falling. "I have nothing to wear, I'm not going." She said throwing herself back on her bed.

Phoebe looked desperately at Brenda and Brenda had an idea. She walked over to Prue and grabbed her hand, pulling her up of the bed.

"Come with me." Was all she said.

Brenda pulled her out of her cabin, Phoebe following behind, right past Brandon who looked at the train of women strange, and into her own cabin. She placed Prue in front of her wardrobe and told her to 'stay'. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out outfit after outfit and placed them up against Prue before discarding them as Prue had done, until finally she pulled out a blue dress that was one of her favourites. When she placed it up against Prue she smiled.

"This is the one. Go ahead try it on." She said.

Prue took it and disappeared into Brenda's bathroom, reappearing minutes later smoothing the dress down. Brenda and Phoebe's mouths dropped at the way she looked.

"Wow if I was a man I would so..." Phoebe began looking Prue up and down.

"Phoebe" Prue shouted laughing at what Phoebes was about to say.

"Well I would, your gorgeous Prue, how did you know that would look so good on her Brenda?"

"Because it looks good on me." She replied smiling.

Prue walked over to her and pulled her into a long hug, Brenda felt truly accepted. After five minutes she pulled away and holding Brenda's upper arms looked at her.

"Thank you sis. This won't be forgotten, you are the best."

Phoebe cleared her throat and Prue laughed and held her arm open for Phoebe to join in the hug. Giggling, Phoebe jumped on them sending them crashing to the floor. They all laughed and picked themselves up.

"Careful Pheebs I don't want to ruin Brenda's dress before I get to wear it on my date." Prue said still laughing.

"Oh here put these on." Brenda said as she saw something in the bottom of her wardrobe.

She handed Prue a pair of blue heels, they were open at the toe and had straps around the heel instead of leather. Prue fell in love with them immediately and as she was slipping them on, Brenda walked over to her bedside drawer and retrieved something from it.

"Lift your hair Prue." She said

Prue did as she was asked and Brenda placed a stunning necklace around her neck. It reached just above her bust and was in the shape of a triquetra. Prue looked at it in shock then up at Brenda, holding onto the necklace. Phoebe picked it up and suddenly had a vision...

Two couples and three babies sat in a living room, Phoebe recognised one of the couples as her parents. She didn't know who the other couple was until her mother spoke.

"We want you to take these two here. We know how much you wanted babies Cindy, please, I can't look after three babies. Please. Until the threat has passed."  
"Do you think it's fair to separate them Patty, don't you think they will feel it?"

"Please Cindy, I will tell Prudence when she is old enough to understand. I can't risk these two getting hurt. Give this to her sister when she's older."  
Phoebe watched as her mom pulled a necklace out of a box and handed it to Cindy. It was the same necklace Prue wore around her neck now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Phoebe, what did you see?" Prue asked her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Nothing. I erm. I have to go to my cabin no..."

"...no, tell me what you saw first." Prue pushed grabbing Phoebes arm to stop her from leaving.

"I saw mom giving Brenda's mom that necklace." Phoebe said looking at Brenda.

"What...my mom gave me this for my sixteenth birthday." Brenda said looking at the jewellery.

"Did you see anything else? Phoebe" Prue pushed.

"She just said something about 'until the threat passed'"

"Until the threat passed. I wonder what she meant about that." Prue pondered.

Brenda didn't like were the mood was going. She didn't want Prue to cancel on her date, so placing a smile on her face she looked at Prue and Phoebe.  
"Hey, it's the past, lets enjoy our vacation and we can ask Mrs Halliwell when we get back home, ok?"

Prue smiled. "Ok" she replied "Pheebs?"

"I guess so. Ok Prue time to go shower and get even more beautiful than you are, I'll do your hair."

Smiling at Brenda, Prue hugged her and said thank you for the clothes before letting Phoebe drag her to her own cabin to get ready. Once they were gone she sat looking at her boys still sleeping and sighed, that vision was sure telling.

Prue was ready and waiting at a few minutes to seven. Phoebe and Brenda had just left wishing her good luck and Prue was sat on the bed, back straight, hands on knees, waiting for that knock on the door. They had pulled her hair up into a high pony, and she had ringlets framing her face. Her make-up was flawless. Her nerves were threatening to surface, this was how she got before every date she had been on, since Andy.

A knock sounded and startled her momentarily, standing, she took a deep breath and walked to the door. Her hand on the handle, she slowly turned it and opened the door, to find Jamie stood there, a single rose in his hand. His mouth dropped at the vision of beauty in front of him, and for a moment he was speechless. Prue was first to speak.

"Are you ok?"  
"Err...yea...erm...you look...wow." Jamie stuttered.

Prue blushed, and Jamie thought that only made her prettier. Gathering his wits about him, he extended his arm for her to take, and she did so. Immediately he felt a shiver flow through his body and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never felt that before, with any woman. Prue locked her cabin door and they walked to the ballroom. He was telling her about his family and by the time they reached their destination, Prue had learned he had two brothers, had won this cruise in a competition and loved dogs.

They found a table in front of a large stage and sat down. A waiter came and Prue ordered a martini, while Jamie ordered a beer.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Prue." Jaime asked.

"Well there isn't much to tell really, I live with my sister's Piper and Phoebe, I live in San Francisco and work at Buckland's auction house. I'm on this cruise, because my sister's thought I was working too hard and not having any fun. Oh and I just found out I'm one of triplets. So nothing special really." Prue said laughing at the last part.

Jamie was watching her in awe. She was so beautiful in his eyes and the way she joked was very fulfilling. Prue saw him staring and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello, anyone home?" She said smiling  
a band started playing in the background.  
"Sorry, you just fascinate me, want to dance?"

"Sure, why not." She said as she allowed him to pull her up.

He pulled her onto the dance floor, and pulled her body to his. His arms went around her slim waist and her arms went around his neck. Even though the song playing was fast they danced slowly, all the time looking into each other's eyes. Jamie spoke

"Would it be wrong of me to want to kiss you?"

"I don't think so" She replied in a whisper.

Not needing telling twice, he bent forward and gently brushed her lips with his own. Prue felt her body weaken at his kiss, and she kissed him back passionately.

"Well what do we have here?"

Came a voice from beside them, and breaking apart Prue made eye contact with Piper. Leo was at her side.

"Piper hi. This is Jamie, Jamie, my sister Piper, and her husband Leo." Prue introduced.

"Hi" both Piper and Leo said together. "Hi" said Jamie.

"Well we are gonna dance, see ya later sis." Piper said and dragged Leo away to a clear area of dance floor.

"She seems nice." Jamie complemented.

"Yea she is. Let's get our drinks ok." Prue said.

Taking his hand she pulled him to their table and he pulled her chair out for her. Smiling and saying 'thank you' she sat down and he gently pushed it a little under the table, then he sat himself down. They watched Piper and Leo for a moment, while they sipped their drinks.

"So" Jamie began.

"So" Prue repeated.

"Wanna go for a walk?" They both said together, then laughed.

"Sure." Prue said.

Linking arms they left the ballroom, Piper watched them leave.

"You don't think we spoiled their night do you?" she said concerned

"Didn't look like we did, I've not seen Prue that happy for a while, I'm sure she'll be fine, now were was we." Leo said wrapping Piper tighter in his arms.

"Isn't this beautiful Jamie?" Prue said leaning frontwards on a railing looking out at the stars.

"It sure is." He said looking at her as her ringlets blew in the breeze.

She turned to look at him, and saw he was staring at her again. If it was anyone else she would have thought that freaky, but with Jamie, it felt good. She loved the attention he was giving her, it made her feel special.

He placed his hand on her arm and gently turned her to face him, stepping closer, he brought his lips down on hers again and she responded by kissing him back. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his own body. She placed her arms around his neck again and the kiss became more of desire. After five minutes she pulled away and grabbed his hand. Reaching her cabin soon after she opened the door, Jamie kissing her neck and they stumbled inside. Gently pushing her against the door he kissed her lips heavily, hungrily and began playing with the strap of her dress. Breaking the kiss, Prue took his hand again and led him to her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Prue knocked heavily on Brenda's cabin door, Seconds later her sister opened it and stood aside for Prue to enter. She noticed the glow in Prue's face and smiled. She knew what had happened the night before it was so obvious. She closed the door and was immediately enveloped by a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Bren' last night was fantastic. We danced, we kissed, we...erm...it was great."

"You didn't... you made love, you saucy little minx you." Brenda said hugging her again.

Prue's smile was contagious and Brenda couldn't help but feel elated for her sister.

"So, how was it then?" Brenda asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that...even though it WAS mind blowing." Prue said grinning widely.

A knock sounded on the cabin door, and Brenda opened it to find Phoebe and Piper stood there.

"Morning Brenda, have you seen...Prue, there you are. Well how was the date last night?" Phoebe asked coming in and plonking herself on the bed beside Prue.

"Yea where did you go after the ballroom, I hope me and Leo didn't spoil your night, by interrupting?" Piper asked.

"Oh no you didn't, we went for a walk, kissed, made love, and it was great." Prue said smiling as Piper's face broke into a huge grin.

"Sex on your first date, you sly dog." Piper said grinning.

"Piper, I've not felt this way for a lo...oh no" Prue said her face suddenly falling.

"What...what is it Prue?" Piper asked concerned.

"My period is in two weeks. We didn't use protection, oh no, no, no, no. What if..." Prue said stopping and looking down.

"I doubt it Prue, What are the chances of that, I wouldn't worry." Bren said rubbing her arm.

"Yea I guess you are right. So you lot hungry? Where's Brandon?"

"He's took the boys for a walk, he'll meet us at the restaurant." Brenda said.

"I thought it was quiet" Prue said laughing.

"Where's Jamie?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"He went to his cabin to shower and change, he invited me out again tonight." Prue said excited.

"You really like this one don't you?" Piper asked.

"Yea I do, and I want to thank you guys." Prue said standing and hugging her sister's.

"Thank us? For what?" Piper asked.

"For dragging me out here. If you hadn't I wouldn't have met Jamie. He makes me feel so special."

"Told you, you needed a break." Phoebe said sticking her tongue out at Prue.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Brenda said, and headed to the door, her sisters following.

The next few days were spent around the Bahama's, they had docked on a small island at the old fort bay and were all stretching their legs along the beach. Prue and Jamie had gone in one direction, Brenda and Rick in another, and Piper and Leo in another. Phoebe was laying on the beach on her back soaking up the sun. Brandon had taken the boys on a tour of the island.

Phoebe had been relaxing for about half an hour, wearing a red bikini and purple sarong, when a shadow crossed her sun.

"Your sister's left you all alone I see."

Phoebe looked up into the face of Dan Brewster, the captain's first mate. Sitting up slowly and retrieving her sun lotion, she began applying it while he watched her.

"Are you supposed to be off the ship, aren't first mate's supposed to stay with the captain?" She asked.

"He let me have half a day, I've got to be back at 6, to arrange the passengers who are continuing our cruise with us. Here let me." He replied taking the lotion of Phoebe and pouring some in his hands." Turn around"

She did as he asked and he began rubbing it into her back, Phoebe closed her eyes momentarily, he was good at this. Once he had done, she thanked him and he stood and went on his way. Watching him walk away, she smiled shrugged her shoulders and lay back down on her front.

Dan went about his business, but every now and then his eyes would stray to the sandy-brown-haired beauty he had lathered sun lotion on earlier. She had taken his breath away the very first time he had seen her, when he was introducing himself at her cabin. She had made a big impression on him then and he hadn't been able to forget her. He had made up his mind when he had seen her on the beach today that he would ask her out, but had chickened out at the last minute, Putting the lotion on her had been a last thought to get near to her. He watched as she sat up again and motioned herself again before laying on her back again. Then he watched as her sister, the oldest he remembered crept up and jumped on her, making her sit up and slap her sister. He laughed at the antics, then watched as the woman lotioned her sister's back. He hadn't even had the courage to ask her name.

"You been lying here all afternoon Pheebs?" Prue asked.

"Yayyy, all by myself, well except for Dan."

"Dan? Ohhhh the first mate...what did he want?"

"He lotioned my back, then went about his business." Phoebe said non-committedly.

"Ohhhh...he's cute isn't he...?" Prue pushed.

"I guess" Phoebe said not catching the tone in Prue's voice.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"So...do you think he likes you?"

Phoebe looked at Prue, saw the smile on her face and clicked.

"Oh no you don't Prue, you are not setting me up..."

"...why not? He's cute, you could do worse..."

"No. I don't need my sister's help to find a man thank you. Speaking off ...where's yours?"

"Getting us a drink. I said to get you one too, is THAT ok?" Prue said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, funny, of course it is. Oh look speak of the devil..." Phoebe said trailing off as Jamie approached.

"That's so not funny Pheebs" Prue said swatting Phoebe's arm.

"Hiya Phoebe, I got you an iced tea is that ok?" Jamie asked.

"Sure that's fine, thanks." Phoebe said taking the cool glass from him.

He handed Prue her drink then sat down beside her, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her tenderly. Phoebe looked away, she suddenly felt lonely. Prue had Jamie, Piper had Leo, and Brenda had Rick. Brandon didn't seem bothered but she was, she wanted someone to hold her tight, someone to love her. Prue noticed her quietness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok sis?"  
Phoebe placed a fake smile on her lips and looked at Prue.

"Of course, look thanks' for the drink, but I'm feeling a little light headed, I think I'll go back to the ship and have a lie down. Too much sun." She said standing, and gathering her belongings.

Prue stood too and held onto her arm, looking into her eye's Prue could see sadness.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yea, it's nothing a good sleep won't fix, you stay enjoy the sun. I'll be fine Prue really." She walked off waving at Brenda and Rick who were heading towards them.

Prue watched her leave until she was at the ship and no longer visible, Brenda stood by her side and looked in the same direction.

"Is she ok Prue?"

Prue sat down next to Jamie as did Brenda and Rick, not taking her eyes of the place she had last seen her sister.

"Prue, are you ok?" Brenda now asked Prue at the look of pain on her face.

Prue finally looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know Brenda, I don't know."

Dan had watched the scene between the sisters', he had seen the sad look in the woman's face and his heart fell. She had looked so sad. Following her back to the ship, he caught up to her as she was pushing her cabin door open.

"Excuse me miss?"

He said stopping her in her tracks, she looked up at him, and he could see the tear tracks before she hastily brushed them away, he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he held back, that would freak her out.

"Can I help you, Dan?" She asked

"Well you could start by telling me your name, I can't keep calling you miss can I?" He said in an attempt to cheer her up a little. It worked, she smiled.

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell. Is there anything I could do for you?" She asked, clearly desperate to be left alone.

"No, but there may be something I can do for you. You look a little bummed out, want to talk?" He tried.

She looked at him for a moment as if sizing him up then nodded and walked into her cabin, holding the door open for him, he followed her in, and she shut the door. After removing her shoes she grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, only to emerge a few seconds later, dressed in a pink tracksuit. She looked at him sat on her bed and went over and sat next to him. Her hands in her lap she looked down at them. He didn't push her, just waited for her to talk first. Soon she did.

"I'm sorry, you must think me an awful bore?"

"No, but I can tell that something is bothering you...I'm a good listener."

"Is this part of your job description, to listen to blubbering passenger's?" She said, trying to joke.

He placed an arm around her shoulder and she melted into him, putting her head on his shoulder. She began.

"I just feel so alone, you know, my sisters have got their men and I'm little miss tag-along. I used to be able to get all the guys I wanted, until I became a ..." She stopped suddenly and looked up at him, shock on her face." never mind...I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely is all."

He didn't miss the change of subject, she clearly felt that whatever she was hiding from him was holding her back.  
"Phoebe, you can tell me anything, I won't judge you ya know." He said playing with her hair.

"Just stay here with me, I really don't want to be alone." She asked and put her arm around his waist.

He could feel the butterflies float around his stomach as she did, but he suddenly felt her jump, gasp and go rigid. She stayed like that for a few seconds before jumping up and backing away from him. Her chest was rising and dropping hard and he worried she was having an attack.

"Phoebe are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Leave, please leave." She asked holding her chest and backing away from him, not taking her eyes of him.

He stood and walked towards her, He was concerned beyond words at her sudden change of mood, and he wanted to hold her in his arms to comfort her. She walked towards him and pushed him by his chest towards the door. Opening it she pushed him out and slammed the door shut behind him. Standing against the door she slid down and let the tears flow.

"Phoebe, Pheebs come on open up, it's Prue."

Dan had seen Prue heading towards the ship after Phoebe had kicked him out and he had told her what had happened. Prue had rushed to find Piper and Leo and had ran to Phoebe's cabin. Brenda had been with her, so she had tagged along too.

Prue looked at Leo and he nodded his head towards his and Piper's cabin, once inside, he orbed everyone into Phoebe's cabin where they found her sobbing on her bed. Prue, Piper and Brenda rushed to her side and Phoebe grabbed onto Prue for dear life. Her tears were fast and furious and Prue was getting scared at her sister's behaviour.

"Phoebe what is it, what's wrong?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue, and lifted a shaky hand to stroke her face.

"I saw mass death, I saw...I saw you dead, and Piper. The ship...it...sank...lots of death...so much death." She said burying her face into Prue's shoulder.

Prue looked around at Piper, Leo, and Brenda, her face white. Holding Phoebe at arm's length Prue looked into her eyes.

"Did you see what happened? Phoebe come on, how are we to stop this if you don't tell us how it happened?"

"All I saw was a fire. I think it was in the engine, then I saw the ship sinking, then you guys, laid out on a beach with blankets over your faces. I'm scared Prue, I don't wanna lose you." Phoebe said allowing more tears to fall.

"Leo can you orb to the engine's and check them over, If you see anyone, tell them you are an inspector or something...go" Prue said taking charge. Leo orbed out.

She held Phoebe as she sobbed and soon Leo orbed back in.

"Phoebe you could have just saved the whole ship's lives. The main engine was overheating. I've got them working on fitting a new part now." Leo said smiling.

"So it's going to be ok?" Phoebe asked, relief showing on her face.

"Looks that way yea. Leo said smiling and hugging her.

"Oh thank god...oh no?" She said.

"What now?" Prue said.

"Dan, he must think I'm crazy, I threw him out of here so fast after I touched him." Phoebe said sitting forwards and putting her head in her hands.

"Want me to have a word?" Prue asked.

"And tell him what...'sorry my sister had a premonition that she saw everyone on the ship die, oh and by the way she's a witch' come on Prue. I'll just have to avoid him that's all." Phoebe said and hiccoughed.

"We'll think of something Phoebe. You won't have to avoid him." Piper said.

Phoebe thanked everyone then they left her alone. She still had a bad feeling in her gut, but she put that down to the way she treated Dan. After all the man had been a comfort and she had just thrown him out. She decided that she would find him the next day and apologise, but for now she would rest. Laying her head down on her pillow, she drifted into a deep sleep.

Phoebe managed to avoid Dan for the following days, but she had to face him on the final night of the cruise. There was a major ball, a 'goodbye to new friends' ball if you like. Phoebe had wanted to stay in her cabin and pack but her family had told her she was going, and no arguments, so she quietly got ready, dreading the following hours. Slipping on her red dress with the corset fit she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different to when she would get ready for a party before. Except for the frown on her face that was clearly different. A knock sounded on her cabin door, bringing her from her thoughts, she walked over and opened the door, only for her heart to stop as she saw Dan standing there.

"Dan?" Phoebe said surprised.

"Phoebe! I was wondering if I could escort you to the ball." He asked, holding his arm out to her.

"Err...sure." She replied and taking his arm, she let him lead her over the threshold.

Turning momentarily to lock the cabin door, she took a deep breath, and turned back to Dan. Smiling weakly at him, she took his arm again and they began walking. Dan looked at her. He could see she had had a bad few days, she had clear bags under her eyes, even though she had applied make-up, and her smile was forced. He wanted to ask her what was troubling her, whether it was to do with what happened in her cabin the other day, but he wasn't sure he should bring it up. Instead he decided on small talk.

"You look beautiful, you know."

"Thank you" She said, not looking at him.

Silence

"How have you been?" He tried again

"Fine" She said.

The ballroom came into view and they entered, finding an empty table, they sat and watched as the ballroom filled. Phoebe saw her sister's and their men enter and she waved at them as they walked onto the dancefloor, Brandon however stayed with his nephews, smiling and watching the girls dancing. Dan looked over at Phoebe, saw her watching her sister's and touched her hand.

"You want to dance?"

"Ok." She said and stood.

Walking onto the dance floor, they danced a quick song before a slow song came on. Dan thought she would make to go and sit down, but he was pleasantly surprised when she placed her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and held her to him. Halfway through the dance she looked up at him and looked as if she wanted to say something. But instead she took hold of his hand and led him off the dancefloor and out of the hall. Leading him back to her cabin she opened the door and led him inside. Motioning for him to sit on her bed she began pacing.

"Dan, I feel I should explain my behaviour the other day. But first I have to tell you about me. I have been thinking a lot about this, and I feel that if you are going to hear my reasons for throwing you out you have to know what I am." she said , he looked at her confused.

"What you are?"

"Dan, I am a witch, I have magical powers, and the reason I threw you out the other day was because I had a vision, a very upsetting vision." Phoebe said all in one breathe.

For a moment, Dan just sat staring at her, his mouth agape, until a smile crept onto his face.

"That is so cool, so you are a witch, hey so what this is the nineties." He then remembered what she had said about a vision. "What was this vision you had? Did it have something to do with me?"

Phoebe sighed, she was relieved he wasn't freaked out by her secret. She had thought long and hard about telling him, but had decided he needed to know, she couldn't go on feeling guilty for throwing him out forever.

"I saw the ship sinking...a fire...and I saw...I saw my sister's dead." She said looking down  
She heard him suck in his breath and chanced a look up at him, his face was unreadable. But she was pleasantly surprised when he stood and wrapped her in his arms, stroking her hair as she lay her head against his chest.

"Now I understand why you looked so scared, I'm sorry you had to see that Phoebe, it must have been an awful image."

She simply replied by nodding her head into his chest. Finally looking up at him she spoke.

"It could have happened too, I told my sister's and Leo about it, and Leo checked out the engine room, where I saw the fire starting, It turned out, one of the engines was dangerously overheating and was about to blow..."

"...Oh yea I remember the emergency repair that was ordered, so that was your doing was it. You saved an entire ship. "He looked into her face, smiling. "Amazing" He said shaking his head and smiling, before having a thought, he looked at her.

"Does this mean your sister's are witches too?"

"Yes, and Leo, he's our white lighter, which is kinda like a guardian angel for good witches. Only Brandon hasn't shown any powers, it usually tends to be woman that get the powers in this family."

"This is so cool." Dan said grinning at her.

"Dan?" Phoebe said suddenly serious again. "You can't tell anyone about us, about what we do, it could be dangerous for us. What we do, we have to keep to ourselves. I shouldn't have told you in the first place really." Phoebe said searching his eyes for any signs of mistrust, she saw none.

"Hey, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, or your sister's, Phoebe, you saved my life and the entire ships, the least I can do is honour your secret." He said as he bent his head down and kissed her lips.

She felt herself melt into his arms. Had never felt such emotion run through her whole body before. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back, her body was screaming for his touch. And as they fell to the floor she whispered a soft 'thank you'.

An hour later Phoebe was laying in Dan's arms. Her usual smile had returned and Dan was laying stroking her back. He looked over at her and with his free hand he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Miss Halliwell" He said kissing her lips tenderly.

"Thank you Mr Brewster." She said giggling.

"I guess we better get dressed, I have duties. Captains gonna be wondering where I am by now."

Dan said as he peeled himself away from Phoebe and got his clothes on. Phoebe did the same, but into a summery dress, and not the one she wore for the ball.

"Yea my sisters are gonna be suspicious too" She said laughing.

What happened next happened so fast, Phoebe heard a knock on the cabin door and Prue's voice on the other side, but all of a sudden, a dark figure appeared in the room, making Dan gasp. Phoebe screamed as a fireball was thrown and it hit Dan square in the chest. He burst into flames and vanished as Prue threw the door open and threw the demon into the wall. He stumbled up and after looking at Prue and Phoebe he shimmered out. Phoebe screamed louder as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Prue grabbed her in her arms. Falling to the floor Prue held Phoebe while she screamed and shook in pain.

A few days later, the girls were back home, Phoebe had stayed mainly in her room. Prue and Piper were worried about her, Brenda called daily, to enquire as to her wellbeing.  
Phoebe was laying on her bed, thinking back to what she told the captain about Dan. A passenger had informed him that she had seen Dan leave with Phoebe, and the captain had sought Phoebe out. Phoebe had lied and told him that Dan had escorted her to her cabin and left. The captain had believed her and gone on his way. The last she heard they were treating it as a 'man overboard' situation, when they hadn't been able to locate him. At the present moment she was laying on her bed, a large pillow tucked under her chin and tears silently falling down her cheeks. She couldn't get that look of terror on Dan's face as he burned out of her mind.

Piper and Prue entered her room.

"Knock, knock, can we come in?" Piper asked.  
Phoebe just nodded her head and her sister's walked toward her. Prue sat on the bed and placed her arm around Phoebe's shoulder, causing her to lean into her. Piper took hold of her hand.

"Are you coming for something to eat, Phoebe, you haven't eaten since we got home?" Prue asked concerned.

"I'm not hungry." Phoebe replied.

"Please, for me?" Prue begged, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

Phoebe looked at her, and couldn't help but grin, Prue always knew how to get her own way.

"Ok, just a little bite. If you promise to stop with that face." Phoebe said hugging Prue before getting up of the bed.

Prue followed but swayed and had to sit back down on Phoebe's bed again.

"Whoa, dizzy spell." Prue said standing again, shaking her head then looking at her sisters who grabbed her arms looking concerned said.

"Don't worry, it's probably too much sun. Come on Pheebs, waffles a la Prue coming up."

Grabbing Phoebe's hand Prue led her downstairs. Reaching the kitchen Phoebe sat down at the table while Prue went about preparing a meal for her.

"So waffles and bacon with egg on top sound ok?" Prue asked.

"Sure, but can you do me a favour? Let Piper cook it." Phoebe said grinning at Prue.

Prue turned and looked at her, placing her hand on her chest she feigned hurt.

"Phoebe honestly, I'm hurt, do you not like my cooking?"

"Not as much as Piper's" She said grinning.

"Oh...you...oh" Prue said grinning then throwing a dish towel at her.

Piper took up the position of chef while Prue sat down next to Phoebe.

"So you and Jamie? That was pretty serious between you two wasn't it? Is he gonna come visit?"

"He only lives in the town over. It's amazing, he's been so near all this time and we happen to meet on a cruise liner. It's insane." Prue said smiling.

"So you think he's a keeper then?" Piper asked while flipping bacon in a pan.

"It's a definite possibility. I just don't know how to tell him about our secret is all?" Prue said looking away thoughtfully.

"I told Dan." Phoebe said, Prue and Piper looked at her.

"You did? How did he take it?" Piper asked.

"Well, we made love afterwards so I think he took it quite well." Phoebe said looking down at her nails.

Prue knew she was dwelling on his death again. She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's so unfair sis, you finally find a guy, and evil takes him from you, it's just...so unfair." Prue said still hugging her.

"I know. Ok what's say we eat then go do some sister-time shopping? I could really do with some new outfits, dunno 'bout you guys! Phoebe said after pulling away from Prue, but keeping hold of her hand.

"Sounds good to me, they have a new mall opening in south bay, we could check that out." Prue said.

"Great." Piper said.

An hour later they were pulling into south bay mall, they parked up the car and went in. Looking around they saw it was packed with people. They saw a Bloomingdales and headed towards it. People were pushing and phoebe was getting a little irate until she was nudged by a young woman with long brown hair.

Suddenly she was seeing her mom and her mom's old white lighter Sam, holding a baby in their arms. Just as soon as it had come, it left her. The young woman whispered 'sorry' and went about her business. Prue stopped in front of her and looked into her face concerned at her sister's sudden obvious vision.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"I saw mom and Sam holding a baby." Phoebe replied.

"Sam, as in mom's white lighter Sam? That Sam?" Prue asked.

"Why would you see mom and Sam after knocking into that girl?" Piper asked

"Why are you asking me, how could I know, but it's what I saw." Phoebe replied, shocked.

Phoebe looked around, she couldn't see the girl anywhere. Allowing Piper to pull her into the shop, Phoebe tried to shake that vision, but she couldn't No matter how hard she tried, she knew it meant something. She just had to find out what.

Phoebe spent the rest of the shopping trip not really concentrating, she couldn't shake the feeling that that girl had given her. Prue brought her round when she poked her, making Phoebe jump.

"Hey, what was that for?" Phoebe asked Prue, rubbing her side.

"I have asked your opinion on this dress twice and you have just stood there blankly, snap out of it Phoebe, that girl is gone."

"I can't Prue, and the dress is nice, I have to go look for her." Phoebe said,

without another word she left Prue standing there, open mouthed, watching her back as she rushed off. Piper walked over to Prue.

"What's her hurry?"

"She's going to look for that girl." Prue said her face frowning.

"Are you worried?" Piper asked.

"When are you going to learn, I'm always worried... but seriously. Joking aside, I'm worried she's doing this so she doesn't have to think about Dan. I mean she hasn't really talked about what happened to me. Has she to you?" Prue asked looking at Piper.

"Not really, I figured we would just let her work through it, and be there if she wants to talk to us."

"Oh, well that's a given, but I think one of us should talk to her." Prue said, watching as Phoebe's back turned a corner.

"You want me too don't you?" Piper said looking at Prue

"Well, you two always were closer than me and her." Prue said with her best puppy-dog face.

Piper slapped her arm. And Prue jumped giving a little 'oh'.

"Ok I'll talk to her tonight, happy now?" Piper said, and turning quickly on her heel, went looking at clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phoebe looked in all the shops she could find, but the girl was nowhere in sight. She walked around looking until her legs hurt, finally giving up and heading back to the entrance to the mall, to wait for her sister's. As she was waiting she heard a faint scream that was coming from outside, sensing danger she rushed to where she heard it, and saw a woman being attacked. She had long dark hair and Phoebe recognized her immediately. Rushing to help, Phoebe kicked the attacker who turned round surprised at Phoebe's attack. Phoebe screamed at the girl to stay down, and, jumped up and flew at the guy, knocking him hard onto the ground. Shocked he shimmered out and Phoebe stood there breathing hard. Turning to face the girl she saw her crouched down, her arms over her head, shaking, and she rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?"

The girl stayed quiet, until Phoebe tried to put her hand on her shoulder, she flinched and moved away. Phoebe tried again.

"It's ok, he's gone. What happened, why did he attack you?"

"I...I...don't know, I was leaving the mall when he approached me, said he needed help, that his son was hurt. I followed, I was stupid, always have to help, way to go Paige, good going" She said getting worked up.

She looked up at Phoebe, slowly lowering her arms.

"If you hadn't been near, I don't know what he would have done to me, thank you, you saved my life. I was stupid to follow him." Paige said her eye's looking into Phoebe's eye's, Phoebe could see the gratitude in them.

"Paige, it wasn't your fault."

Phoebe helped her up and Paige brushed herself down.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Phoebe...Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said holding her hand out to Paige.

"Paige Matthews" Paige said taking hold of her hand, then jumping as Phoebe seemed to lose her breath.

Phoebe immediately saw her mom and Sam again, they were holding a baby and smiling down at her.

She opened her eyes and saw a scared Paige looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok, Phoebe, you went all ...weird?" Paige asked.

"Err...um...erm. Do you need to be anywhere right now?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to get back to work why?"

"I...erm...I have a friend in the police, I think he could help pick out the attacker..."

"No I don't think so, I don't want to go to the police, I just want to forget this happened..."

"Ok, well if you ever want to talk about it, you can find me most nights at p3, my sister owns it..."

"...Oh, I've been there, it's a great place."

"Well, my sister thanks you." Phoebe said laughing, Paige grinned.

"Well. I really better get going, I'm already late." Paige said starting to walk away.

"Hopefully I'll see you at p3 tonight." Phoebe called after her.

"Sure, why not." Paige said before waving and turning the corner.

Phoebe sighed and began walking back toward the mall. She saw her sister's waiting like they always did, and she rushed over to them.

"There you are, I was just about to call missing persons." Piper said hugging Phoebe.

"Did you find her then?" Prue asked.

"Oh I did better than that, I saved her." Phoebe said looking at her sister's shocked faces.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Prue asked again.

"Well I went looking for her yea."

"Yea..."

"I didn't find her, so I waited for you guys here, then I heard a scream and went to investigate, and saw her being attacked by a demon." Phoebe explained.

"By a demon, why would a demon attack her?"

"Maybe she's a witch and they want her power?" Piper suggested.

"No...No, she didn't seem to have one, but I'll tell you what else happened...I had that same premonition, when I shook her hand."

"The one of mom and Sam?" Prue asked.

"That's the one, so I thought maybe when we get home, we could ask mom if she knows why a stranger would make me have a vision about her and Sam?" Phoebe asked, jumping on the balls of her feet.

"I think we better, you had that premonition for a reason, and we need to find out what mom knows." Prue said

the sister's all headed to Prue's car and they jumped in and drove home. Once they had all entered the manor they headed up to the attic, passing Leo, who had a bemused look on his face, when Piper just kissed him in passing. He watched as they ascended the attic stairs and decided to follow them, he was curious as to why they would need to go to the attic after a shopping trip. When he reached the attic he found Phoebe setting up white candles in a circle, and Piper and Prue flipping through the book.

"What's going on?"

"Summoning mom." Prue replied.

"Wait...why are you summoning Patty again? Did something happen?"

"You could say that...yea." Piper replied as Phoebe came and stood beside her and Prue. They said the spell.  
"Here these words.  
Hear my cry.  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
Cross now the Great Divide."

Swirling white lights filled the centre of the circle of candles and Patty Halliwell appeared, she looked at her girls curiously.

"Girl's, why have you summoned me, has something happened?"

"Well no one's dead, or you would know about it right?" Phoebe said "We have a question for you."

"A…question?" Patty said nervously.

"Yea, we would like to know why a total stranger who bumped into Phoebe earlier today, would give her a vision of you and Sam with a baby." Prue asked, her face straight.

Patty hung her head, she would have to tell them now. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at her daughter's.

"When your father and I divorced, Sam was there for me, we fell in love. When I found out I was pregnant with Sam's baby, I had her in secret. I sent her to and orphanage, because I was worried you girls would be denied your powers, I was worried you wouldn't be charmed. I was going to tell you..."

"So why didn't you?" Prue asked, hurt showing in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me when I asked about Brenda and Brandon? I asked you...I asked you if there was any more secrets, and you lied...you told me no...Why lie mom?" Prue said tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry Prue, it was a mistake, and I just didn't think you could handle another surprise like that. I was wrong." Patty said hanging her head again.

"No kidding mom, how could you do this to us? Tell us now, are there any more?" Prue raged

"No, no more, you are all found now."

"Yea we just have to convince Paige of that." Phoebe said.

"Paig...oh the girl. Another 'p' imagine that." Piper said

Prue was still looking at her mom. She couldn't believe she had lied to them. Her heart was breaking. Suddenly she felt sick and rushed out of the attic, past Leo, who was stood in shock at the news, and straight to the bathroom, where she threw up. She was brushing her teeth when Piper entered the bathroom.

"You ok sis?"

"Well I've just found out we have yet another sister, and that mom lied to us again, so yea I'm just peachy." Prue said sliding down the wall and hugging her knees.

"I meant this?" Piper said waving her hand at the toilet.

"Yea, I've had a funny stomach for a couple days now, it's probably just a bug, and this news just increased the feelings that's all." Prue said.

"When was your last period Prue?" Piper asked.

Prue thought about it, then the truth dawned on her.

"Oh no." She said, looking at Piper.

Prue and Piper made their way down to the kitchen, Piper holding onto a shocked Prue. They called up to Phoebe as they went, and she soon joined them in the kitchen. Noticing Prue's face she rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Prue?"

"We think Prue bought more than herself back from the cruise." Piper said, looking at Phoebe and then to Prue's waist. Phoebe didn't click at first.

"Oh no, not another sand fly, or dangerous illness. I don't think I can handle another sis...what?" Phoebe said as Piper shook her head, while helping Prue sit down.

"Put it this way, she didn't leave Jamie at the docks, she bought him home with her." Piper said, nodding her head up and down. But Phoebe still didn't click.

"Huh?" Was all she said?

"For god's sake Phoebe I think I'm pregnant." Prue said getting exasperated.

Phoebe sat up straight, her mouth open staring at Prue.

"Oh my god, Prue are you sure?"

"I've worked it out in my head, I'm three days late. I'm never late, I'm always on time." Prue explained.

"You're not kidding...what?" Phoebe said as Piper swatted her arm.

"This is not the time to be making jokes Phoebe. Ok Prue, we need to find out for sure. I'll go to the pharmacy and buy you a tester kit. Then we can do one tonight, and in the morning, to be ?"

Prue just nodded, and held her head in her hands.

"What am I going to tell Jamie if it's positive, which it will be as I've never been late before?" Prue said almost in tears.

"Leo, LEO!" Piper yelled and Leo orbed in.

"You yelled?"

"Yes come on, orb me." Piper said and Leo grabbed Piper and they orbed out. Phoebe looked at Prue and sat down beside her, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"What are you gonna do if you are pregnant?"

Prue looked up at her. Saw the concern in her face, and pulled her into a hug, her head on Phoebe's chest.

"I guess I'm gonna be a mommy. Me, Prue Halliwell, a mother."

"Prue, this might not be the right time to say this, but, when we were growing up, you would look after us like a mother would, I always loved you as a mother figure first and a sister second. This baby will have the most wonderful, brave, kick-ass mommy ever to walk this planet, she will be lucky to have you."

Prue looked into her baby sister's eyes and saw the truth in them. Suddenly she felt she would be ok, even if Jamie didn't want to know, she would always have her sister's. Reaching her hands up to Phoebe's face she bought her down and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you sis'...You're the best. But don't tell Piper I said tha..."

"Don't tell me what?" Piper said at that moment, as she orbed back in with Leo.

"Oh nothing, did you get one?" Prue asked. Piper held a bag out to her.

Taking the bag, Prue headed to the downstairs bathroom and followed the steps on the test, reading it after she had dipped the stick. It was two pink lines for positive, a blue line for negative. It would take two minutes and Prue was getting nervous waiting. A knock sounded on the bathroom door and she quickly pulled her pants up and called for her sister's to enter. Piper and Phoebe reached her side and they waited. Prue had put a facecloth over the test so her sister's wouldn't have to see what the stick was sat in and as she looked at her watch to time the test, she got butterflies in her stomach. All too soon the two minutes were up and Prue pulled the stick out from under the cloth. Looking at it, her body slumped back against the toilet.

"Well? What does it say? Piper asked.

"It says you're going to be an auntie, I'm definitely pregnant, look." Prue said turning the test toward her sister. There was two bold lines in pink showing up.

"Oh hunny." Piper said going to hug Prue.

"It's ok, maybe this is a good thing. Can you guys give me some time? I have to get rid of this and go call Jamie." Prue asked.

"Sure, come on Pheebs." Piper said standing up and pulling on Phoebe's arm.

Once they had left, Prue emptied the pot her urine was in and threw the test in the wastebasket, then after washing her hands, she made her way to her room and picked up the phone.

"Hello Jamie, its Prue, can you call me at home as soon as you get this message please. It's urgent I talk to you. Ok bye" Prue said and hung up the phone.

She hated talking to machines, and usually she would hang up when she got one, but this was important. She sat down on her bed and looked off into space, then dealing in a number she waited for it to be picked up.

"Brenda Walsh, How may I help you."

"Bren' it's Prue, could you and Brandon come over, there's a few things we need to talk about?"

Brenda could hear the stress in her sister's voice and knew something was wrong.

"Sure, do you want us to come over tonight?"

"No...No...Tomorrow will be fine, I need sleep right now. Call it 10am ok?"

"Sure sounds fine, unlike you, is something wrong Prue?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, see you soon, love you." Prue said and hung up.

Standing up Prue walked over to her closet, walking in, she went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas and slipped out of her day clothes and into her pyjama's. Then crawling into bed, she fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

The following morning Prue was sat at the kitchen table, her hands around a steaming mug of coffee, her head down, thinking about what she was going to do now she was going to be a mom. The phone pulled her out of her daydream and she jumped up to answer it.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Prue its Jamie, you wanted to speak to me?"

Prue felt her heart speed up at his voice, it had been a week since she had seen him, but they had spoken every other day since.

"Jamie hi, I erm, I was wondering if we could meet a little later today, I...erm...I have something I want to say to you?"

"You're not breaking up with me I hope?" He said his voice sounding worried.

'No, but you might break up with me once you know' Prue thought to herself, but instead said.

"No of course not, can I see you, today? Maybe after lunch?"

"Well I'm not at work so I could drive up for a visit if you want, stay for a few days?"

"I would like that, I've missed you, I could show you around town if you like?" Prue said, relieved he could come.

"Ok well I better go now and pull some things together if you want me there by dinner time. OH and Prue, I'm glad you called. I've really missed you too."

"Not as much as I have, love you, see you later." Prue said and hung up, just as Piper walked into the kitchen.

She saw Prue's face and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You sleep at all last night?" Piper asked.

"Not really, kept thinking about the baby and Paige, what are we gonna do about her, I mean, how do we tell her we are sisters?" Prue said.

"Well, I guess we just tell her like we did Brenda, and hope for the best." Piper said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to wear another disguise, Piper." Prue said grinning.

"Ok, not EXACTLY like how we told Brenda, I mean, we'll just be honest with her, and hope for the best." Piper reasoned.

"I guess..." The doorbell rang and Phoebe called from the lounge that she would get it. "..We just have to tell Brenda and Brandon now that could be one shock to many for them. HI, guys." Prue said as Brenda, Brandon and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and hugged Prue and Piper.

"Prue you ok? You look pale?" Brandon asked his sister.

"I've had better days, I found out I am pregnant, last night." Prue said and Brenda's face lit up in a smile as she flung herself on Prue.

"Omg, Prue that is fantastic...wait...you are happy about it aren't you?"

Prue smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, truth was she wanted this baby, ever since she helped a young boy called Max, who had been kidnapped because of his power's, she had always thought she would make a good mom. But she didn't think she could do it if Jamie didn't want it.

"I don't know, I haven't told Jamie yet, I want this baby, but if he doesn't, I don't think I could do it on my own." she said honestly.

"But you wouldn't be on your own, you would have us all. I have some old baby clothes I kept from the boys, and I have bassinettes you could borrow, so that's that out of the way. We will all help out..." Brenda began but Prue cut her off.

"...that's very nice of you Bren', but we also have to think about our Charmed lives too. I mean what if demons attack and I get hurt, or when the baby's born, if demon's go after her, after all, I'm the eldest sister, supposedly the strongest, so if my baby is magical, she would be the perfect target for every Tom, Harry or Beelzebub out there."

"We won't let that happen Prue." Phoebe said

"But how can you stop it Pheebs, it's our life, it's what we do...Ow." Prue said then rubbed her chest as her face screwed up.

"What." Piper asked concerned.

"Nothing, just a little heartburn." Prue replied.

"Give me five minutes, and I'll whip up the perfect remedy for that." Piper said, and began pulling out potion ingredients from the cupboards.

Prue looked at her sister helping her and felt love grow in her breast, maybe she would be ok, she had family who loved her dearly, if Jamie did run a mile when he found out she knew she would be was however the other matter they needed to explain to Brenda and Brandon, Looking at them watching Piper, Brenda helping her cut up ingrediants Prue stood slowly and cleared her throat.

"Brenda, Brandon there is something else we need to tell you, something that took us by surprise recently, maybe we should go into the lounge?"

"Er..sure, "

Brenda looked at Piper, who nodded, before following Prue into the lounge and sitting down in the same chair she had sat in when she had found out her sister's where witches. Prue sat opposite and wrung her hands together, not really knowing where to begin.

"We found out yesterday that we have another sister out there." Prue simply stated.

"What, another one, who is she, do you...have you met her?" Brenda asked, Brandon just looked shocked.

"Phoebe met her yesterday, bumped into her, literally. She had a premonition of our mom and her old white lighter holding a baby, when Phoebe touched her, and later after she saved her life from a demon, she shook her hand and had the same vision..." Prue began.

"Then we came home and summoned mom, and she told us about Paige. She told us she had given her up because she was afraid we would be denied our powers or something. That and in that time witches and white lighters were forbidden to be together, let alone have kids together..."Phoebe continued.

"But isn't Leo...?"

"Yea, he is, they let him and Piper marry because they saw how much they loved each other." Prue replied.

"Back to this other sister?" Brandon said. "Is she the last, I mean are there any more of us out there?"

"I asked mom that too, and she said no. Paige is the last. The thing now is to get her to believe this. We have to find her and tell her." Prue said.

Brenda was thinking, this was a lot to take in. Another sister, another aunt to her boys. She looked up at Prue, who was at present massaging her breast, Brenda was concerned.

"Are you ok, Prue?"

"Yea...I'm gonna go see if the potion's ready. I'll be right back."

Prue stood and walked to the kitchen. Upon entering she found Piper ladling the potion into a glass.

"Oh good it's ready. My chest is..."

Prue never got to finish for at that moment she fell to the floor not moving.

"PRUEEE, oh my god LEOOOO" Piper screamed, alerting the others who ran in. She ran to her side.

"What happened?" Phoebe shouted at Piper as she fell beside Prue.

"She just walked in and collapsed. LEOOO"

Leo orbed in.

"What?"

"Prue, Leo," Piper said stroking her sister's hair.

Brenda and Brandon looked on helpless. Leo held his hands above Prue and they glowed. A few seconds later Prue opened her eyes and looked up at all the faces looking down at her. Sitting up holding her head she said.

"Oh please tell me I didn't faint?"

"Sorry sweetie but you did, Leo could this be the baby?"

"So you ARE pregnant then? Well it could be, I guess. Maybe I should check with the elde..."

"No, I'll be fine "Prue said making to stand up, Brandon and Leo both grabbed an arm each. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit, When Jamie gets here, send him on up please." Prue said heading to the door.

"Wait Prue, the potion." Piper reminded.

"Oh yea, Thanks sis." Prue said, and after drinking the potion turned and headed to the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other and then Phoebe pulled Piper aside.

"I don't want to worry you sis, but you wouldn't by any chance have one of those tester kits spare would you?"

Piper pulled Phoebe into the utility room and shut the door, holding her hand up against the frame.

"Ok, what?"

"I erm...I'm late too, by two days." Phoebe said looking down.

"Oh my god, this cannot be happening. You think you're pregnant too?"

"It's possible, yea." Piper began pacing.

Phoebe looked up at her sister, worried by the look on her face. Until Piper turned and looked at her, taking hold of her arms, she looked right into Phoebes eyes.

"I put the second testing kit in Prue's bathroom cabinet, go test yourself, and then come straight down. We will deal with this when we know for sure if you are or not..." Piper said letting go of Phoebe's arms, then as an afterthought she pulled her sister into a hug.

"It'll be ok, we'll get through this Pheebs, don't worry."

"Thanks Piper, ok...the moment of truth, I'll be back in two"

Phoebe said and left the utility room. Piper stood there for a few seconds shaking her head, before joining the rest of the family. Brenda looked at her as she followed Phoebe out, her eye's asking what was wrong, and Piper just shook her head and went about making a pot of tea. Chamomile would do she thought to herself.

Phoebe sat on the toilet seat after taking the test. She had been waiting for a minute already and couldn't resist taking a peek. Looking at the stick, she realized she wouldn't have needed to wait another minute, the result was clearly positive. Standing up she discarded the kit and washed her hands, then she sat back down on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands, much the same way Prue had done the day before. She couldn't believe this, they were both pregnant. But at least Prue's guy was still here, Dan would never know his child and that hurt Phoebe. A knock sounded on the bathroom door and Phoebe called come in. Brenda stuck her head round the door and looked at Phoebe before entering and going kneeling down beside her.

"This looks familiar. Well?" Brenda prodded.

"Piper told you?" Phoebe said looking up into Brenda's eyes then nodding.

"I'm gonna be a mommy too." Phoebe whispered.

"Oh honey" Brenda said pulling Phoebe into a hug and stroking her hair.

They sat like that for a few seconds before another knock was heard and Piper stuck her head round the door.

"Positive, yes?"

Phoebe looked up at her and nodded, and Piper joined in the hug.

"What are we going to do? I mean two of the Charmed ones are Pregnant, don't you think this is dangerous?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Dangerous how?" Brenda asked.

"What happens when we are bigger? We will be in constant danger, if demons attack, we won't be able to get out of the way in time. We..."

"We will worry about that when it happens." Brenda said taking hold of Phoebe's hands, as tears fell down her face.

"I don't think I can do this you guys, Dan's dead, he will never know his child, I'll go to the doct..." Phoebe began but Piper cut her off.

"You will not have an abortion Phoebe Jane Halliwell, we don't do that in this family, we may give babies away but we don't well... We will get through this" Piper said.

"That's not funny Piper" Phoebe said

"Who was being funny, look at our record. Mom gave away three babies..."

"Guys please. Can we not talk about giving babies away, I'm getting a headache, and I think I'll go lie down for a while." Phoebe said and standing, she left the room, leaving Brenda and Piper watching after her, concern on their faces.

"So what's the plan?" Brenda asked as her and Piper stood and left the bathroom.

"I don't know. This is a lot to take in. Two pregnancies, another sister...again." Piper said smiling at Brenda. "I just think something or someone's really testing us."

"Are you going to be ok Piper?"

"Yea..." She said and linking arms with Brenda they walked downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phoebe sat on her bed, looking into her full length mirror.

"What have you done Pheebs? How are you gonna cope with this?" She said out loud to herself. "Listen to me, talking to myself."

She said then after looking into the mirror again, she decided to go seek out Prue to break the news. Reaching her sister's door she knocked and Prue said 'come in'. Opening the door, Phoebe saw her sister was laying on her side on her bed, her fluffy teddy bear getting a long hug. Phoebe walked over to her and going round behind her, lay down with her and cuddled up to her.

"You ok sis?" Phoebe asked.

Prue grabbed her hand and placed it up to her chest, and sighed,

"Not really, Just thinking about the baby, and about what Jamie's reaction is going to be? And about Paige. Why do our lives have to be so complicated?

"I know...Prue?"

Phoebe began and Prue turned slightly onto her back to look at Phoebe, only now really seeing the shock and fear on her sister's face.

"Pheebs has something happened? You look in more shock than before?"

"Oh something has happened alright, sis, you taking the pregnancy test got me thinking. I was late too, I just found out I'm pregnant too." Phoebe said looking into Prue's eyes.

Prue, turned fully to face her, still holding her hand, and stroked her face.

"Oh Pheebs, what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know...I was erm thinking...maybe I should have a..."

"NO, Phoebe you can't have an abortion..." Prue said shocked at the thought.

"Piper said the same thing, but I don't know if I can be a single mom." Phoebe admitted.

Prue sat up and pulled Phoebe with her, looking into her sister's eyes and placing her hand on Phoebe's bare stomach.

"This child is a part of you and Dan. What you have to think about is what would Dan say? How would he feel if you had an abortion? I saw you together on the liner, he was in love with you Pheebs. He left you something to remember him by." Prue said, her eyes watering.

Phoebe looked at her, she was right as usual, even with her own pain, she was still thinking of her sister.

"You know what, Prue you are right. I was stupid..."

"...no, you are scared, there is nothing wrong with being scared Pheebs, but in times like this, we need to sit down and seriously think before doing anything."

"You're right, as always." Phoebe said and leant in for a hug.

"So what are you going to do?" Phoebe said copying Prue and placing her hand on Prue's stomach.

"Well I'm going to take my own advice, and not be rash, I'm gonna see what Jamie wants to do first. If he doesn't want to know, I might have to call it off. I don't want too, but I've decided, I am keeping my baby." Prue said smiling.

"Hey, all we need is for Piper to get pregnant and we can be renamed the mom-to-be ones." Phoebe said smiling, and Prue burst out laughing, breaking Phoebe's restraint as she laughed too.

A knock sounded on Prue's door and a male voice called her name.

"Jamie? Wow, he flew up here...come in Jamie." Prue said as Phoebe stood.

Phoebe hugged Prue as Jamie opened the door, she hugged Jamie and left the room.

"Prue? Are you ok?" Jamie asked as he saw her face.

"Here, sit" Prue said patting the bed at her side. He did as she asked.

"I have something to tell you, but before I do I want you to know that I don't want anything from you, except maybe your love and understanding."

"Prue what's wrong?" He asked, taking hold of her hands and looking into her eyes.

He loved those eyes, fell in love all over again every time he looked into them. No matter what she had to tell him, he would be there, he would love her unconditionally.

"Jamie, I'm pregnant." Prue said looking into his eye's briefly before looking away.

His heart stopped, he was relieved, he had really thought she was going to break up with him, but this was the better news. He placed his left hand on her face and turned it towards him. Leaning forward his lips brushed her's, and his hand went to her stomach. Placing her hand over his she broke the kiss.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad, I love you Prue, and I'll love our baby..."

"...Or babies, I am a triplet remember." She said, for the first time feeling happy.

"Prue in the time we've spent apart since the cruise I have been thinking..." He stood up and pulled a box out of his pocket, then got down on one knee in front of her. "Prue will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Opening the box Prue was shocked to see a diamond engagement ring, it was beautiful.

"Oh my god Jamie, it's huge." She said one hand on her heart and the other on the ring box. "And yes, I would be honoured but..."

"But what? 'But' is not the response I was hoping for Prue."

"Jamie, before I accept this ring, I have to be honest with you about who I am."

"Who you are...I don't understand? Your Prue, I know that..."

"...No, who I was born as..."

"...Oh god, don't tell me you were a man..."

"WHAT?! ...No, no..." Prue paused and looked around the room for something to demonstrate, spotting a book on her nightstand she looked at Jamie.

"Look at the book there Jamie..."

Misunderstanding her, he went to pick it up, but using her powers Prue bought it to her in a flick of her finger, Jamie watched it apparently float in the air until it got to Prue and she got hold of it.

"Wha...how did you do that?" Jamie asked in shock.

"With my powers." Prue said hanging her head.

"Power's? What are you? Some kind of witch?"

"That's right." Prue said looking up into his face, she could see the shock written all over it and felt her heart sink.

Standing up she walked away from him and to her bedroom window, standing with her back to him she crossed her arms across her chest and sighed deeply.

"Go on and go if you want, I won't stop you." Prue said as she heard Jamie stand.

Fierce tears were falling down her face, tears she didn't want him to see, it was Andy all over again, she thought. She was so caught up in her misery that she didn't feel Jamie walk up behind her until he placed his arms around her waist, making her jump and twist around. She was engulfed in a passionate kiss, and felt herself melting into it. After they broke apart she searched his eyes.

"You're not running, I'm a little unsure why?"

"Prue, I love you. Ok it was a shock to hear, but if I'm going to marry you I have to know everything about you." He said placing his forehead on her own.

"You are going to have to be careful, my sister's and I are known as the charmed one's, we are the most powerful force of good in the world." Prue said proudly.

"So I'm gonna be Mr Charmed one then, so what, I love you Prue, I already love our son, I don't hate you for it."

"Son? We usually only have girls in this family, oh and one more thing, we keep our names when we get married. Are you ok with becoming Mr Halliwell?"

"Err... well...I'll get used to it...I guess, so are you going to wear this?" He said holding up the ring in front of her again.

"Lay it on me." She said laughing, as he pulled it out and slipped it on her finger. She kissed him passionately, then taking his hand, led him to her bed.

Phoebe was looking up at the ceiling, Piper was watching her, and grinning, her little sister was worrying again.

"Do you think they are ok up there?" She asked the room at large.

"Well, we haven't heard any smashing glass or doors slamming followed by a stampede of feet, so I'd say it's going fine." Piper reasoned, though inside she was as worried as Phoebe.

"I'm serious Piper, I'm worried. I mean look at what happened to Dan, I told him I was a witch and he got blown up, I don't want the same thing to happen up there. Maybe I should go see..." Phoebe said standing up.

"Absolutely not Phoebe, let them work it out themselves, and if a demon does attack, Prue is perfectly capable of handling It."

"But..."

"That's right, park it sister." Piper said pointing at a chair at the kitchen table.

Phoebe sat down again with a thud but carried on looking up at the ceiling.

"I just don't want her to go through it again. I can't comprehend another Andy accident Piper that would kill her.

"I know sweetie, but we have to give her some privacy, she's telling him she's pregnant, he needs the space too, from us."

"I guess." Phoebe said then looking at Piper chopping vegetables, she stood. "Need a hand?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prue and Jamie lay sweating in bed, hugging up to each other.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you Prue."

"Your just saying that cos you just got lucky"

"Well that too." Jamie laughed as Prue swatted his chest with a throw pillow.

"Hey...no but seriously, I can't wait to...be...Mr Halliwell." He said and grinned.

Prue looked up at him.

"You don't mind? I mean it's a tradition in this family, come on let's get dressed my sisters will want to hear the good news..."

"They don't know you are pregnant?"

"Oh that they know, but not the fact you asked me to marry you, they will be thrilled, come on."

Prue sat up in bed and stretched, as she did the sheet fell off her displaying her top half, and Jamie's eye's popped out of his skull, how could he have gotten so lucky, here she was, this goddess, and she was going to be all his, Prue turned round and saw him staring.

"Seen enough yet have you?" She teased.

"Not ruddy likely, I can't get enough." He said as he crept towards her and began kissing her neck, this turned her to jelly and before they knew it they were making love all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Right it's too quiet up there, what if he's hurt her?" Phoebe said worried.

"Phoebe?" Brenda began.

"No. I'm going up and checking on her." Phoebe said walking out of the kitchen and heading to the stairs, but she was stopped in her tracks by the doorbell ringing.

"Ok, I'm gonna get that, THEN go check on her." Phoebe said to herself as she twisted on the stairs and headed to the door, as Piper and Brenda walked out of the kitchen, no doubt to stop her.

Phoebe reached the door and opened it only to find the one person she didn't expect stood there.

"Daddy? what brings you here?"

Brenda looked at Piper and mouthed 'daddy', Piper nodded, immediately worried.

"Well aren't you going to invite your old man in?" Victor said, motioning with his hands.

"Oh...oh sure, come in, come in." Phoebe said nervously turning to look at Piper then Brenda, before turning back to look at their dad.

"My girls...look at you...Phoebe..."he said hugging her. "Piper" he said hugging her. "Prue" he said hugging Brenda.

At this moment Brandon walked out of the kitchen, and to the girl's side.

"Brenda, Donna just called...hi I'm Brandon." Brandon said taking hold of Victor's hand and shaking it, before looking round at the girls shocked faces.

"Did I...did I miss something here?" Brandon asked confused.

"Did you say you're name was Brandon? Did you call her Brenda? "Victor began stumbling backwards, and Phoebe and Piper rushed to his side, steadying him. He looked at his daughters faces then at Brenda and Brandon. "You found them, oh lord"

Helping him to sit down in the lounge, Victor couldn't keep his eyes of Brenda and Brandon.

"You are really here, I fought with your mother after we left you with Jim and Cindy. I never wanted you to live with them, oh wow, I can't get over how much you look like Prue. Where is she anyway?" Victor exclaimed.

"She's upstairs, I'll go get her." Phoebe replied, as she walked towards the stairs.

"We really should be going down you know "Prue said laying in Jamie's arms

"Can't we stay here all day?" Jamie said pulling her more into him.

"Oh...don't tempt m..."

A knock sounded rapidly on her door and she heard Phoebe's panicked voice outside.

"Prue, dads here, Prue, he knows about Brandon and Brenda...Prue, you in there?"

Prue felt her heart stop, after everything that had happened she had forgotten they needed to tell their father.

"Yea, Pheebs, erm... We'll be right out." She said jumping out of bed and quickly slipping her clothes back on, motioning for Jamie to do the same.

Once they were fully clothed, Prue called Phoebe into her room. She opened the door, surveyed the scene, the crumpled bed and looked at Prue smiling for a moment.

"I see everything went well in here..."

"Phoebe...concentrate, ...dad?"

"Oh yea, he just showed up, mistook Brenda for you, then Bran' walked out and introduced himself to dad, I swear he's not far off a heart attack, Prue you need to get down there, me and Piper don't know how to handle this...whoa...check out the rock" Phoebe said picking up Prue's left hand.

"Pheebs this is not the time for that."

Prue said taking back her hand, squaring her shoulders, she stuck her chest out and walked, back straight out of the room. Jamie and Phoebe looked at each other and followed her. Prue rushed down the stairs and into the lounge, Victor looked at her, then Brenda and sat forward. His hands on his head.

"Victor, we are sorry we didn't tell you, things have kinda been up in the air a lot lately." She said kneeling down beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Piper saw Prue's ring and nudged Phoebe and whispered.

"Check out the rock?"

"I know." Phoebe whispered. "Guess things went better than I thought"

"Ya think." Piper replied then looked over at Brenda and Brandon. Brandon had his arm around his sister's shoulders.

Jamie watched his fiancé with her father and his heart jolted. His own father had died the previous year and he missed him dearly. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Leo came and stood beside him.

"You ok?" Leo asked him.

"Yea."

"Thinking about anyone in particular?"

"My father. He went last year, still miss him a lot" Jamie replied. "Leo can I have a word?" Jamie asked

"Sure "Leo said and led him towards the kitchen. Once there Leo turned to Jamie.

"So what can I do for you?"

"This..."

Leo jumped backwards as Jamie orbed out and in. But instead of the usual white lighter white orbs, Jamie's orbs were red. Leo sat down on one of the table's chairs and looked at Jamie shocked.

"You're a...a...?"

"A red lighter yes... I'm one of the last of my kind...we are..."

"Very rare magical being's yea I know. Why...a…are you here?"

"To sire a magical baby, with my soulmate. Prue and I have gone back centuries, she has always found me and me her."

"But I always thought Andy was..."

"Andy was never her soul mate Leo. He was a soul love, throughout history, Prue and I have lived out our lives together, and this life time is no different. Every time we have an end to our life together, meaning every time Prue has passed on to be reincarnated, I have followed her. I have reincarnated myself as the exact same soul. Prue has barely changed with each life, she was always the strong one, always the first born. When I saw her on that ship, I knew I had found her again. That is why she was so drawn to me. Her soul recognised me."

"I have read about your kind in the books up there, I never thought I would ever meet one of you. You have the ability to change the past, without consequences. You are revered by many of my colleagues. You are like gods from where I come from" Leo said in awe.

"Leo, I am no god, I am a simple person, just like you, a simple person who has finally found his soulmate, and will love and cherish her until our next life together. I erm...I want this kept between us for now, until Prue has gotten over finding her sisters and brother. I think this would be too much for her to take right about now, are you with me?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"Leo, come off it, the name's Jamie, I'm not royalty." Jamie said grinning at his soon to be brother in law.

"Ok sorry, I do have a question though, why did you come to me?"

"Red lighters have to seek out a confidant in the early weeks before informing their loves of everything. And you are that confidant, Leo, I sense a great deal of good in you. And the aura you give off is so bright. Will you be that confidant until I tell Prue?"

"Of course...Prue?" Leo said as Prue walked into the kitchen.

"There you are, I was wondering where you had gotten too. Hey Leo"

Prue said placing her arm around Jamie's waist and leaning up to kiss him, Leo watching with a great deal of pride at his sister in law's new man. Jamie looked over at Leo, and Leo nodded, Jamie smiled as Prue led him out of the room.

"Come on I want you to meet my dad."

Leo watched them go. His heart beating fast, not only had he just met what he thought was a myth, but he knew now that Jamie loved Prue, and he was genuinely happy for them.

"So what were you and Leo talking about in there?" Prue asked Jamie as they made their way into the lounge.

"Oh nothing much, just asked him what is was like being married to a witch." Jamie said smiling.

"It's not much different than a normal marriage, except for demons dropping by for tea every now and then." Prue said sighing.

"It gets to you doesn't it?" Jamie asked stopping her in her tracks

"Sometimes, yea, I would like a normal life, but it's who I am now, I can't change that."

"Well, I'd love you even if you were purple with red spots." Jamie said making Prue slap him, he laughed.

"You are hilarious did you know that Jay."

"Of course, I'm a regular stand-up comedian" He said laughing as they continued walking.

Reaching the lounge, Victor looked up at them.

"Oh so this is the punk who stole my daughter's heart?" He said joking.

"Victor?!" Prue scolded.

"Relax hunny, he's joking...I hope?" Jamie said.

"Of course I am, it's nice to meet the man who thinks he can tame my workaholic daughter" Victor said holding his hand out to Jamie, who shook it.

"Likewise, sir, it's good to meet the man I have to thank for helping bring this gorgeous woman into the world for me." Jamie counteracted Victor.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Phoebe said, running to the stairs. Prue looked at Jamie, who nodded and Prue followed her.

Phoebe got to the bathroom just in time to spill her guts into the toilet bowl. Prue entered and held back her hair whilst rubbing her back.

"You finished?" She asked.

"I thin...no." Phoebe said as she threw up again.

Prue rubbed her back the whole time, thinking she would probably be doing the same soon. Phoebe sat up and wiped her mouth with a bit of tissue before looking at Prue.

"Thanks' sis, now get back to your man."

"No rush, I'm here for you sis. I hate seeing you like this." Prue said rubbing Phoebe's hand.

"Well i'l definitely return the favour. Have you been sick lately?"

"This morning yea. It's all part of being a mom-to-be I guess." Prue replied.

"Well, i'l brush my teeth and meet you downstairs ok." Phoebe said standing up and helping Prue up.

Prue hugged Phoebe and left the room, Picking up her toothbrush, she added the paste and began brushing. She looked up into the mirror and a lone tear fell down her face...

"Is she ok?" Piper asked as Prue returned to the lounge.

"Just morning sick...UT-oh" Prue said and cringed as Victor's head shot up.

"She's pregnant? Were you going to tell me this little piece of news?"

"Yea we was going to tell you, it just slipped our minds is all. We were so happy to see you dad, that it just 'poof' left our heads. "Prue said laughing slightly.

"It just 'poof' left your heads, who is the father? Why isn't he here? Now, taking care of my daughter?" Victor demanded to know.

"He's dead, that's why." Phoebe's voice came from the doorway, and all eyes turned to her.

"Pheebs you ok?" Piper asked, reaching her side and taking hold of her arm.

"I'm fine Piper, dad, I am going to have this baby." Phoebe said looking into his eyes.

"But, you are so young Phoebe. I always thought Prue would be first to get pregnant, not you." Victor said looking into Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe just looked down.

"Victor, I have some news for you too. I'm... we're pregnant too." Prue said looking at Jamie then her father. Victor just sighed.

"You too?" He said looking at both his daughter's.

"Piper? You're not as well I hope?" Victor said looking at his middle daughter.

"Nooo, not me. I'm gonna leave that for Brenda and these two, thank you."

Victor looked at Brenda, but she knew what was coming and cut him off.

"I'm a mom already, Mr Halliwell, I have 19 month old twins, but I'm not pregnant."

Standing up Victor looked round at his girls then walked up to Leo, who had been stood quietly watching them all.

"Leo could you take me home please."

Everyone looked at Jamie but Prue spoke up.

"It's ok, he knows, I just told him upstairs. Leo it's fine, really." Prue said.

Leo just smiled at Jamie and grabbed Victor's hand, and they vanished in a swirl of white lights.

"Well he took that well." Prue sighed.

"Do you think he'll come round to the idea?" Prue asked Piper.

"I think he..."

But Piper didn't have chance to finish as a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball towards Prue. What happened next shocked the witches as Jamie, fearful for Prue and her sister's, raised his hand and the fireball turned to water and fell to the floor. The demon looked at Jamie shocked, then at the girl's and made to shimmer out, before Piper froze him, and Prue moved a pointy umbrella into the demon's heart, they watched him blow up then turned to Jamie, Prue began backing away from him, and after grabbing her sister's and brother, they all continued to move away from Jamie. Holding his hands up in front of him Jamie tried talking them down from their sudden fear.

"Don't be scared, I'm not a threat."

"Like hell you are. What did you just do? Who...who are you?" Prue stuttered the pain showing in her words.

"Prue, ladies, I'm one of the good guys really..."

At this moment Leo orbed back in and took in the scene unfolding. Jamie grabbed his hand and orbed him out in a swirl of red lights. The girls looked at each other, and Piper began pacing. Worried for Leo.

"What do you suppose he is? And where did he take Leo?" Piper asked scared.

"Boy I really know how to pick 'em don't I?" Prue said sitting down on the sofa with a thud, Brandon walked over and pulled her into a hug, Prue crying on his chest.

"I might be wrong here, but I really think he isn't a threat..." Brandon began.

"..What?! He lied to Prue, failed to mention he was a demon that puts him clearly in the 'threat' department in my book Brandon." Piper shouted.

"If he was a demon why would he stop that thing the demon shot at you guys and turn it harmless? And he did say he wasn't a threat." Brandon argued.

"That 'thing' was a fireball, and how do we know he didn't stop that demon just so he could pick us off himself?" Phoebe interrupted. "And why take Leo?"

"I hope he's not hurting him, or i'l...i'l blow his orbs from here to eternity." Piper said seething.

"Guy's, please, I can't take this. I'll be in my room."

Prue said standing up, and tears falling down her face made her way up the stairs to her room. She couldn't believe this was happening, she thought she had found the perfect guy to replace Andy, and he turned out to be a possible demon. What was she, a demon magnet or something? Reaching her room she opened her door, and entered to find Jamie sat on her bed.

"You..." she began.

"Prue, please, let me explain?" Jamie tried.

"Explain?! Explain what, that you were trying to get me to trust you so you could off me and my sister's, no thanks. Where's Leo?"

"Leo's downstairs. I just orbed him back in after I explained to him what had happened. I had to confide in him..."

"Why, couldn't you confide in me. I mean we were supposed to be a couple. How can I ever trust you now."

"Prue please don't say that. I was going to tell you..."

"When was you going to tell me? When we were married? Was you gonna break it to me over the cornflakes, 'oh one more thing hunny, I'm a demon', I don't think so, thank you." Prue said, getting worked up.

"I'm not a demon Prue."

"You could have fooled me." Prue scoffed.

Jamie began walking towards her, and she backed up against the door. In one swift movement he was in front of her and she could feel his breath on her neck. Before she knew it he grabbed her upper arms gently and orbed her away. When they reappeared Prue looked around her surroundings, she was in a large temple like building, looked like an old chapel. Backing away from Jamie, she looked around her surroundings.

"Where have you bought me?" She said looking at Jamie.

"I bought you here to talk. Here you can't run away from me, we are on an island just off the British coast. I want to tell you everything, ok, I just need you to listen to me ok?"

Prue looked at his face, she didn't like this but her curiosity was getting the better of her, if she heard him out, she could figure out a way to vanquish him and get of this island. Sitting down on a pew, she looked up at him.

"Make it quick." She replied.

"Thank you...Ok, I'll begin by telling you a bit about who I am. I am a red lighter. We are an ancient magical race, whose sole purpose is to find our soul mates and continue on our race..."

"So you're a race of men who are out to trap women...ok I get that..."

"Prue? We are not out to 'trap' women, we are out to find our one true love's and spend our days with them, in each and every life we have together. You are my soul mate, Prue, we have shared past lives together."

"Hold it, hold it...so your saying we have lived before, me and you as a couple...I don't buy that." Prue said unconvinced.

"What's so hard to believe, Prue, before you found out about me, weren't you in love with me?" Jamie asked.

"That's not fair, I shouldn't have to answer that now...how can I answer that, after what I've just seen."

"You can be honest to your heart, let your heart answer for you." Jamie said.

"I've heard enough of this..." Prue said as she gasped and her head lolled.

She appeared in her living room, startling her sister's.

"Prue, oh my god, you scared the life out of us. Why are you astralling down here?" Piper asked.

"Jamie has orbed me to an island of the British coast, Leo I need you to come get meowed are in an old chapel" Prue said before disappearing.

Leo stood up and vanished in a swirl of white lights. Back in the chapel Prue came back to her body, to find Jamie knelt in front of her. Jumping at the sudden appearance of him, she decided to take action. Bringing her leg up she kicked him in between his legs and he crashed backwards, yelling in pain. Leo orbed in and Prue grabbed his hand and they vanished.

Reappearing back at the manor, Prue stumbled. Leo caught her arm and steadied her, her stomach felt heavy and she excused herself. Rushing to the toilet she made it just in time.' I'm really gonna have to lay of the orbing' she thought to herself. After wiping her mouth she sat on the floor, her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall. She had loved Jamie, and he had lied to her. She must have looked like a fool telling him about being a witch, he probably already knew she was. Pulling herself up of the floor, she quickly brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. Making her way up to the attic, she flipped through the book looking for anything on Red lighters. After finding nothing, she grumbled then looked up at the ceiling.

"I could use some help here ...Anytime now please."

Smiling at herself she watched as the pages flipped on their own and finally stopped on a page. Looking down she saw a full page of text, but no illustrations about red lighters. As she read her stomach flipped again. What she was reading was everything Jamie had said. About the soulmate part, about who they were. According to the book, Red lighters did indeed exist to love their soulmates, they also had the power to restore time, and to control the weather, among other things. Closing the book she slumped over to Aunt Pearls couch and sat heavily down. He had been telling the truth. Pulling a large soft cushion into her body she cried.  
Jamie stood cloaked watching her, he wanted badly to go to her, but he thought it would be best for her to get over her emotions first. Fading out he appeared in the lounge, momentarily startling the other girls.

"Jamie, where did you come from?" Piper asked.

"It's ok I'm not a threat to you gu..."

"We know, Leo's told us all about you. Prue's upstairs, I'm afraid she's not doing so well." Brenda said.

"I know, I was just watching her. Part of my power is to be kinda cloaked, I was watching as she read about my kind in the book. I've really hurt her you guys. What should I do? I never wanted this."

"Give her time Jamie, she'll come around. Chances are she'll think it over and call for you to talk" Piper said.

"I hope so, I really do love her you guys. From the moment I felt her on the liner..."

"Felt her?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yea, red lighters can feel when there soulmates are near, before even seeing them. I just followed my feelings and that's when I saw her."

"Oh that's so romantic" Phoebe said grinning and holding her hands on her heart.

Piper, Brenda, Brandon and Leo all laughed at Phoebe's reaction as Jamie watched on. He was happy Prue had good sisters and brothers to love her. He wanted to be able to become one of them, but Prue's trust in him was now broken. It could take a long while for it to build up again. He sat himself down in a vacant seat and watched the family begin talking about Phoebe's baby. No one noticed him close his eyes and go rigid. His soul exited his body and floated up through the ceiling. He floated through Prue's bedroom and up through the floor of the attic. Prue was still were she was when he had faded out and floating towards her he entered her body. Prue sat up and gasped at what she thought was some sort of premonition. Scared, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was in what looked like Paris. Although instead of modern day Paris it seemed to be the early 1800's. She was stood in a wealthy woman's garment of the day and held a parasol in her hand. She was on a busy market street bustling with shoppers. Curious she turned to look into the nearest shop window at herself. Trying to walk closer, the petticoats under her dress made it difficult. She grabbed a large section and walked closer to the window. She still looked the same except for the large bump protruding from her dress, and her hair was sandy brown not black. Reaching her hand up her stroked her bump, and amazed felt a kick. Shocked she shot her hand away and looked down.

She could clearly see the baby inside her moving under her dress, and a strange feeling overcame her. Busy looking at her stomach she didn't see the man come up behind her.

"Georgette, I see you're admiring our daughter moving again I see?"

Prue turned around to look at the person who spoke and saw Jamie, the only difference she saw was the large moustache under his lip.

"Err...erm?" Was all she managed before another gentleman walked past and greeted the couple.

"Georgette, Parker? Good afternoon." He said raising his hat and walking on.

Prue looked at 'Parker' then to her bump and felt faint. As he caught her in her arms, everything went dark.

Opening her eye's again Prue shot up and looked around her. She was back in the attic, looking down at her stomach, placing her hands on her still flat stomach she took a deep breath and stood up. Rushing down the stairs calling for her sister's they met her at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on, I had the weirdest thing just happen to me." She said pulling on Piper's arm, they rushed to the kitchen.

Once inside Prue began pacing. The other's just watched, knowing she was figuring out how to tell them what she had to tell them. Getting impatient Piper grabbed her and stopped her pacing.

"Prue?! What is it, what happened?"

"I think I just had a premonition, but it didn't feel like a premonition, if you see what I mean..."

"No, I don't?" Phoebe said.

"Well, I think I just saw a past life. The weird thing is, I thing I was actually 'in' the past life. I could smell the air, I could feel 'things'..."

"What do you mean 'feel' things?" Phoebe asked.

"I felt my baby kick. Except I was about 7 months, not what I am now."

"Prue how is that possible?" Brenda asked curious.

"Phoebe have you ever felt things when you've had a premonition?" Prue asked.

"Sometimes but it's mainly strong feelings not actual experiences."

"What do you suppose this all means...wait a minute...Jamie? He has the power of time...or restoring time...or whatever. You don't think he showed it me, to get back in my good books do you?" Prue asked.

The girls stood there. That exact possibility flowing through each of their minds.

A week had passed and Prue had sent Jamie home. She needed some time to process everything. Including what she was going to do about this baby, and its father. At the present moment she was laying in the bath, eye's closed, thinking back to that experience she had the week before. Something about that, for want of a better word, scene, made her wary. She hadn't had a lot of time to 'get to know' Georgette, or Parker. The only thing she seemed to have in common was the fact they looked alike, apart from the hair colour. And the pregnancies. Opening her eye's Prue looked down at her bare stomach and stroked her abdomen. She still couldn't believe there was an actual life inside there. A life she had created with a man she had thought loved her. She couldn't get over the fact he had lied to her about who he was, but in all honesty, hadn't she lied too? She hadn't been very upfront with him either, until she had found out she was pregnant. Sighing she hauled her tired body out of the bathtub and wrapped a large cotton towel around her body. After brushing her teeth she left the bathroom and headed to her bedroom. After drying off she dressed in a knee length silky nightie and slipped into bed. Pulling the cover's up as far as her waist, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, not realising the eye's watching her every move.

He waited till he was sure she was asleep then crept slowly towards her bed. Sitting down gently he placed his hand on her stomach, causing her to shift slightly. He removed his hand and bent over to kiss her forehead, speaking softly he mumbled.

"I won't let it happen again, Prue, this I promise you."

Then standing up he faded away. Prue opened her eyes and looked around, she could have sworn she felt a kiss on her head. Shrugging it off, she closed her eyes again and drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning found Prue sat at the kitchen table, her head in the morning paper, and a cup of leaded coffee in her left hand. Piper walked in, saw her then continued to the coffee machine.

"Morning' sis'." Piper said cheerfully.

"Morning Piper." Prue said, her voice strained.

"You ok?" Piper asked.

"Oh you know, mornings and pregnancy, not a good combination." Prue said placing her hand over her mouth.

"Prue?" Piper asked, but her sister was already heading out the kitchen door.

Shaking her head Piper went about mixing a potion for Prue that would hopefully settle her stomach. As she was doing this Phoebe entered the kitchen looking much the same as Prue did.

"Morning Piper." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sunshine." Piper said pulling another cup out ready to give Phoebe some potion too.

"What's so sunny about it?" Phoebe said occupying Prue's vacant seat, and placing her head on the table.

"You too huh?" Piper asked.

"Huh?" Phoebe said looking up at Piper.

"Prue, the sickness got her too." Piper explained.

"Oh...yea...poor thing." Phoebe related.

Once the potion was ready Piper poured it into two glasses and passed one to Phoebe.

"Let it cool first, then drink it down in one." Piper explained.

Phoebe looked at the lime green drink and felt her stomach turn. Looking up at Piper she asked.

"What is this gunk?"

"That 'gunk' is a homeopathic morning sickness remedy, used by Warren witches for generations."

"Well then, you drink it, it looks like bog water." Phoebe said pulling her face.

"Just drink it Phoebe." Prue said walking back through the door and picking up her glass. Downing it in one gulp.

"Ugh tastes like mud" Prue complained.

"See, see, even Prue doesn't like it. That settles it, I'm not drinking it." Phoebe said crossing her arms over her chest.

Prue looked at Piper and Piper nodded. Walking behind Phoebe, Prue grabbed her head back and with one arm held one of Phoebe's arms. Piper grabbed the other and pried her mouth open, quickly pouring 'the gunk'  
down her throat Piper released her and Phoebe swallowed then jumped onto Piper.

"You slime...how could you...i'll so get you back for that." Phoebe said tickling Piper till she squealed.

Prue stood watching and smiling at her sister's. Until Phoebe grabbed her foot and pulled her into the fight. Leo orbed in and at first thought they had been possessed until he heard them laughing, smiling himself he stood watching them being sister's. Piper was the first to see him, and after peeling herself from her giggling sister's she reached him and kissed his lips.

"We were just...you know...?"

"Play fighting, yea I saw, hi girls." He said as Prue and Phoebe stood up brushing themselves of and looking sheepish.

"Leo...how long you been here?" Prue asked, looking away embarrassed.

"Long enough." He said grinning.

"Well I guess I better ...erm...bye." Prue said and left the kitchen speedily.

"Me too, erm...bye Leo, thanks' Piper." Phoebe said clearing her throat before following Prue.

"So" Leo began. "Paige? What are we going to do about her? I found out where she works? South Bay social services. She's an assistant social worker."

"She is, well talk about helping people. She's doing it even without knowing she's a witch."

"Definitely a Halliwell." Leo began. "But her last name is Matthews, must be her adopted parents name."

"Leo, how do we approach her?" I mean it's not every day, you find out you have long-lost sister's."

"Yea Brenda and Brandon found that out the hard way, but look at you guys now, it's like you've never been apart."

"Yea I love those two, never thought I would you know. But they are just so friendly. It's hard NOT to like them."

"Piper, you like everyone, that's one of the many things I love about you." Leo said pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly.

Paige was at her desk, typing a report on a young boy who had recently been adopted out. The couple he had gone too had been trying for children for years but with no luck, Paige was happy they found each other. At the last meeting before signing the official papers, Paige had observed them together, and had sensed a great deal of affection radiating from all of them. She knew this would be a good pairing. Paige knew only too well what it was like to be adopted. Her own parents had took her in when she was just a tiny baby. Her real parents hadn't wanted her, and sometimes that thought really hurt, especially since her adopted parents had died when she was only seventeen. She was so busy she didn't see the two people watching her from the doorway.

"Is that her Leo? Is that my baby sister?" Piper asked looking up at Leo.

He looked back at her and nodded his head, Piper turned back to watch Paige. Watched as she called 'Printing' then stood up and walked towards the printer. Retrieving a form from the machine, Paige returned to the desk and after looking over the paper, placed it in an envelope, licked a stamp placed it onto the envelope and put in a tray at the side of her desk. They watched as she answered a call and smiled at the phone. 'Must be her boyfriend' thought Piper.

"Let's go, Leo." Piper asked and they walked towards Paige.

Once at Paige's desk, Paige looked up at the couple who had caused a shadow over her work.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I hope so, is your name Paige Matthews?" Piper asked carefully.

"Yes...are you looking to adopt? We have a number of needy children..." Paige began, immediately sensing goodness coming from this couple.

"No...no, Paige we aren't here for that, we...erm..." Piper began, but faltering she looked up at Leo, while Paige looked from one to the other.

"We believe we have some information you would be interested in. But... can we go somewhere private?" Leo continued.

Looking between the couple Paige was unsure she should go with these people, but if it had something to do with a child she would feel guilty not doing.

"Ok, there is an interview room free, follow me." Paige said, and led Leo and Piper to a small room, waving her hand at a table and chairs she asked them to sit. Doing so herself.

"Ok, how can I help you, do you have a complaint, or know of a child who is being abused?" Paige said going into full social worker mode.

"No nothing like that Paige...erm...may we call you Paige? "Piper asked.

"Sure Mrs?"

"Oh Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, this is my husband Leo. "Piper said introducing them both.

"So what did you want to tell me then?" Paige asked her curiosity peeked.

This couple intrigued her, and she wanted to know why they looked and acted so nervous. Plus the woman, Piper looked somewhat familiar to her.

"You remember a few days to a week ago when you was attacked outside South Bay mall? And a young woman came and helped you..." Piper began.

"That's right...Phoebe I think her name was, is that why you're here? Have you caught him? The guy who tried hurting me, Are you from the cops?" Paige fired of questions.

"No, we aren't police Paige, Phoebe is my sister," Piper took a deep breath and looked at Leo before continuing." And your sister too."

"What? Excuse me...my...what?"

"You are my sister Paige, you have three other sisters other than me and a brother too."

Paige stood up and backed away from them. Raising her hands.

"No, no, you can't just come in here and lay this crap on me. I'm an only child."

"No Paige, you are part of our family, you're a Halliwell just like us."

"I think you should leave...now" Paige said, tears evident on her face.

Piper looked at Leo and he nodded. Piper stood and she and Leo walked away from Paige. Once out of the room Piper looked back and saw Paige slump down on the chair she had just vacated and place her head in her hands. Piper didn't have to see the tears to know she was sobbing.

Leo orbed them back home and Piper began pacing.

"We shouldn't have gone, Leo, she hates us now, we should have left her alone."

"We've made the first move Piper, it's up to Paige now. She needs to process this information. She's just been told she's got sisters and a brother. It will be a shock for her." Leo said pulling Piper into his arms.

Prue walked into the room and noticed the cuddling couple. Noticing how upset Piper looked her rushed over to her.

"What is it Piper? What's happened?"

Breaking away from Leo and sitting down Piper looked up at her sister.

"We just told Paige about us. She didn't take it too well."

"What? You went on your own? I thought we was going to do this together?" Prue said.

"I know that Prue, I think we should have left her alone, the way she reacted..." Piper said

"Oh no Piper, what did she do?" Prue said kneeling down in front of her and taking hold of her hands.

"Well put it this way, it wasn't all happiness and light, Prue. She kicked us out."

"Oh, I see." Prue said looking down Piper looked at her.

"You think I blew it, don't you?"

"I don't know Piper. But at least she knows about us now, we just have to give her some space, and hope she comes to us of her own accord." Prue said wisely.

"You were always so smart Prue, that's why I love you." Piper said leaning forward and hugging Prue.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver, that's what I said." Leo said feigning hurt.

Piper let go of Prue and cuddled her husband.

"I guess I was just so sure, sure she would welcome us with open arms. How could I have been so wrong?" Piper said sitting back.

"You believed everything would be fine. You always believe everything will be fine. It's you Piper." Prue said knowingly.

"See there you go with your smarts again, sis, is there nothing you don't know?" Piper said, then stood up.

"Well I guess I better get ready to open the club. I'll be down shortly." Piper said, then after kissing Leo and hugging Prue she headed up the stairs.

Prue watched her go then turned to Leo.

"So what was Paige really like?"

"She was shocked and scared I think, bit like Brenda was, I don't think the fact that she grew up an only child helped much either. She doesn't know how to handle sisters, or a brother. It's all new to her."

"I can only imagine, I mean I've never been without my sister's, I don't know how I would be without them."

"In a way I know how Paige feels. I mean I have no brother's or sister's, I would feel shocked, and unsure and wary if someone come up to me one day and said they were just that, it's a lot to handle all at once." Leo admitted.

"It's also a scary thought, not having anybody to take care of, I've been doing it mostly all of my life, it's who I am."

"Prue, you are the oldest sister, true, but you need to look after you from now on, oh and my niece too." Leo said grinning at Prue.

"You know, I never imagined you as a lover of babies Leo, are you and Piper gonna try for one?"

"I think we got enough pregnant women in this house thanks." Leo said grinning.

"I wouldn't let Piper hear you say that. She's been dreaming of being a mom since she was twelve." Prue said grinning.

"Well, we'll see, I would love to be a father someday, but with our lives the way they are, I'm worried it wouldn't be the right time."

"Unlike me, who is going to bring an innocent into this family in little over seven months." Prue said looking away.

Leo noticing her pain placed his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Prue smiled at him.

"So what can I do about Jamie? I mean I love him Leo, but he lied to me. Can you tell me anything about his kind?"

"I'll say only this Prue, he is telling the truth. You are his soulmate, imagine the strongest feeling of love you can Prue, then magnify it by five, that's the way a red lighter feels about their other half's."

"I do love him...I don't know, maybe I was a little harsh with him. After all I hid being a witch from him, although he probably already knew I was one."

"He probably did, but he does love you, I know that much."

"Thank you Leo, do I call him like we call you?" She asked unsure.

Leo nodded and Prue stood up and hugged him, kissing him softly on his cheek, before leaving the kitchen and heading to her room.

Once inside her room, she sat cross legged on her bed and called Jamie's name. He appeared in front of her, momentarily startling her, then he knelt in front of her and took hold of her hands, looking up into her eyes. Prue began.

"Jamie, first I want to apologise for being such an idiot, I overreacted and I'm sorry for that..."

"Prue I..."

"Jamie let me finish please, I have to get this out." Prue said sighing, then momentarily looking down at his hand's " Second, I do love you, I never stopped, I think your news just...well, it shocked me, and I tend to overreact when I'm shocked, Third, I want to ask you a question? Did you somehow show me a past life recently?"

"Ok, first, you are no way an idiot, it's natural to overreact, second I feel the same about you, Prue, I have loved you my whole lives. Third, yes I did show you our past life together, and I showed you that one for a reason."

Prue looked into his eyes, she was curious.

"Why that one?"

"Prue I have something to tell you, but..." Jamie said looking down.

How could he tell her this, without worrying her? He knew she didn't like surprises, had learnt that the hard way, but to tell her this could send her into a downwards spiral. He looked up into her eyes and moved to sit next to her on her bed. She placed her hand on his arm, and he felt tingles rush up itches decided he would tell her from the beginning.

"Ok, I will start from the life I showed you, we were a newly married couple in the year 1854, you were 7 months pregnant, and we were very happy. Until that day. The scene I showed you was just before you..."

Jamie couldn't finish, he couldn't say the words until Prue placed her hand on his face and kissed his lips.

"Whatever it is Jamie, I can handle it."

He smiled and took a deep breath.

"You collapsed and died in my arms that day. Due to a curse an evil man had placed on you one hundred years before. It was a man called Trist, he fell in love with you, and tried to get you for himself, but you were in love with me, and turned him down. Your name was Eleanor then, I was James..."

"Wait, so you're saying I have a curse on my head?" Prue interrupted.

"Prue, please let me finish."

Prue looked at his face, saw the hurt, he wanted so bad to get this out, nodding her head he continued.

"Trist went to a voodoo doctor and had him put a curse on you, so that should you ever get pregnant, you would never live to see the birth. Forever in every life you lived from then on. In every life we have shared, I have lost you Prue, I can't, no I won't let it happen again." Jamie finished, tears falling down his face, and as Prue pulled him into her chest she vowed she would summon this Trist and destroy him.

"Piper, Phoebe, Leo!" Prue called as she took hold of Jamie's hand and lead him up to the attic.

She headed straight to the book and began flipping through it looking for Trist, Jamie stood and watched her, proud of his love. He knew she had made the choice to seek out and vanquish Trist and he only prayed she and her sister's succeeded, only that way would he have the life he and Prue deserved. To raise their baby together. Piper and Phoebe, followed by Leo entered the attic, and after looking at each other, walked up to Prue.

"Prue, what's the big rush, why did you call us up here, I have to get to the club." Piper said.

"Piper, I think you should call Mike and have him open the club, this is of vital importance, I have a curse on my head and we need to end it and soon." Prue replied.

"A curse, what kind of curse?" Phoebe asked bewildered.

Piper grabbed her mobile and started dealing in Mike's number, once she had arranged for her manager to open the club she turned to Prue.

"Prue, will you tell us what's going on?"

"About 250 years ago an evil man called Trist put a curse on me, one that says when I get pregnant, I would die before the birth. Seeing as I'm already in that club, I could die anytime soon. We have to find this Trist and vanquish him..."

"Vanquish him, how do we even know he's a demon, or warlock, or whatever?" Phoebe began.

"Because here he is." Prue said turning the book to face her sister's, they read what was written.

'Trist, and immortal being who spends his time cursing women and selected witches into a lifetime of torment and torture, Up until 1860 he used Voodoo doctor's until after the death of his most recent attraction in childbirth, where the child died also, Eleanor, he decided to kill the most powerful voodoo doctor, and take his powers for himself. Ever since this time, he has sought out Eleanor's future lives and vowed to destroy her at her most vulnerable time, pregnancy.'

"Oh my god Prue." Phoebe said and wrapped her arms around her almost protective.

"You see, this Trist can't succeed again, I am not going to let him kill me or our baby."

"What do you need from us?" Piper asked.

"First off we need a spell to summon him. Then we need a strong enough potion that will vanquish an immortal being. Then we need to kick his ass." Prue said looking over at Jamie.

Jamie walked over to her and kissed her on her lips, Phoebe looked at them then at Piper and smiled. She was happy her sister finally had her man back. Releasing her sister, Phoebe walked over to Aunt Pearl's couch and picked up a pen and paper. Prue watched her and smiled. If anyone could come up with a killer spell it would be Phoebe. Piper walked up to Prue and took hold of her hand.

"I'll go get started on a potion, i'l throw in the strongest ingredients I can find we'll stop this demon together, I'm not gonna lose you or my niece." She said kissing Prue on her cheek before releasing her and heading out of the attic.

"I'll go and see if the Elders can help" Leo said before orbing out.

Prue looked at Jamie, and he placed his arms around her waist. Kissing him deeply then placing her head on his shoulder she prayed it would work.

"We'll stop him Jay, I won't let him take us again."

Jamie was hoping the same thing. He was confident this time though, they had the charmed ones on their side. He had followed their careers, he knew of their great deeds, but up until the cruise he didn't know his soulmate was one of the famous charmed ones. He had a good feeling in his gut, this time would be the last time, he would finally get to be a father and husband which he felt he and Prue deserved.

Phoebe looked up at her sister and her man, she had liked Jamie from the first moment she saw him, and knew he was good for her sister. Looking back down at her pad, she tapped her pen on the pad and cleared her throat. Prue and Jamie looked at her.

"Ok, I got a spell, I think it will work..."

"You think it will work Phoebe, you have to be sure it WILL work. We can't fail." Prue said walking over to her sister and sitting beside her.

"It will work but there will be one difference, it will be a power of six spell."

"A power of...what?"

"I wrote it with the idea that if all us sisters said it, and Brandon, even though he's not magical, he's still a Halliwell by birth, then the power that would use would be enough to vanquish him straight out."

Prue looked at Phoebe, she was on to something here, it might just work, but she said power of six, there was one problem with that.

"If this was to work, we would need Paige with us wouldn't we. How are we going to get her to help us when she doesn't want to know?"

"We will have to work on her, maybe I should go and see her on my own, she trusts me a little."

"Yea, try and get her back here, we can explain it better on home turf."

"Ok, I'll head over there now, can I borrow your car?" Phoebe said.

"Sure, and Pheebs." Prue said stopping Phoebe as she walked off. Hugging her tight." Thanks, if this works, I'll buy you your own car."

"Oh how can I refuse that." Phoebe said smiling and leaving the attic.

Prue watched her go, and felt her heart soar, she was so happy right at this moment. Jamie placed his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"You got a dedicated sister there Prue, you're lucky."

"I know." She replied.

Phoebe parked the car and climbed out. Looking at the building in front of her, she felt butterflies flitting about inside her.

"For Prue, this is for Prue, Phoebe, you can do this." She said to herself.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards the building and entered. After going through some double doors she looked around, she couldn't see Paige anywhere, almost giving up she turned to leave but heard her name called. Spinning round again, she saw Paige walking up to her.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here, if this is about your sister and her husband, I feel I should appol..."

"...Paige, I need to talk to you, it is very important, can you come with me."

"Err...I guess, I wanted to talk to Piper anyway, give me a minute I'll clear it with my boss."

Phoebe nodded and watched as Paige walked away and entered an office to her left. Emerging a few minutes later, after retrieving her coat she pulled Phoebe by her arm and they headed out to Prue's car. Once in the car Paige turned to Phoebe.

"I am glad you came, I was going to visit your house , but I've been putting it off you know, after what happened in the office the other day."

"Piper told me what went down, she felt really bad about confronting you like that. You seem to have accepted it now though."

"Yea, I did a lot of thinking after she left, I figured why would she tell me we were sister's if there wasn't some truth to it, I'm not rich, so I figured she couldn't have been there for that."

"Paige, this came as a shock to us as well. But now you know about us, you need to know about the rest of us. There's Prue, Brenda and Brandon, they are triplets and the eldest, then there's Piper, then me, then you. That's the lot of us."

"I can barely believe it, I mean I've spent the last twenty-three years as an only child. To find out I have sisters, let alone four sisters and a brother, is hard to take in you know." Paige said rubbing the tattoo on her inside wrist.

Phoebe glanced over to her and noticed the tattoo, shocked she swerved the car causing Paige to grab onto the seat and the over door handle.

"Phoebe, what's wrong, why did you swerve?"

Phoebe pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed Paige's wrist. Looking at the tattoo, then up at Paige. She took hold of Paige's shoulders.

"Why did you get THAT tattoo?"

"This?" Paige said looking at her wrist " I've always been interested in the craft, why, Phoebe what's wrong?"

Phoebe was sat staring at Paige, this was too good to be true, taking hold of Paige's arm again. She looked at her.

"What does this symbolise to you Paige?"

"It's a triquetra, a symbol of togetherness, a symbol of the Trinity Father, Son and Holy Spirit, I'm a Christian, it's my religion." Paige replied, confused as to why Phoebe was so shocked with her tattoo.

"Paige it is also a pagan symbol. Do you believe in witches?"

"Yes, I do. I've even practised a few spells myself in my teens. Could have sworn they worked as well...why?"

"Paige this may come as a shock to you, but you're a witch, I'm a witch, so are the rest of us."

"What...your kidding right?" Paige said looking incredulously at Phoebe.

"No. We are all from a line of witches. Our whole family is wiccan." Phoebe said getting excited. Maybe Paige would take to being a witch better than she thought.

Pulling up at the manor, Phoebe and Paige got out and rushed into the house. They made their way into the kitchen were Piper was just finishing up the potion.

"You done it, that was quick?" Phoebe said to her.

"Yea...erm...hi Paige. "Piper said looking nervously at her sister.

"Piper. Erm about the other day, I'm sorry...I guess I just freaked..."

"Paige its ok. I understand..."

"Piper, look at her wrist." Phoebe interrupted.

Paige looked at Phoebe, sighed then showed Piper her wrist. Piper looked and sucked her breath back.

"How? Why...why do you have the Triquetra on your wrist Paige?"

"I had it done last year when...well I liked the symbol, I'm thinking maybe it was some sort of sign of where I came from now." Paige said.

Piper looked at Phoebe, tilting her head. Phoebe read her unanswered question and nodded. Piper raised her eyebrows and looked at Paige.

"So you know about us huh?" Piper asked Paige.

"I do, Phoebe told me you...we are witches in the car. It's cool, actually, I'm glad we are more than your average sister's."

"You've changed your tune. What happened to the 'I'm an only child, so leave me alone' bit you did a few days ago?"

"Piper...?" Phoebe began.

"It's ok Phoebe...it's a valid question. I thought about it. I figured you wouldn't have anything to gain by trying to con me. I'm not exactly rolling in cash...so I figured why come and tell me that we are sisters if there wasn't some truth in it. I'm sorry for my...Arghhhhhh"

Piper and Phoebe watched on in awe as Paige orbed out and in. Leo had orbed in beside Piper, scaring Paige into using her power.

"Oh god. Sorry Piper, I didn't know she was here."

"It's ok Leo, she knows." Piper reassured.

Paige was walking backwards away from Leo. Fear showing in her eyes.

"What the hell are you? How did you do that light show...thingy?"

"Paige calm down...Leo isn't a threat, he's our white lighter..." Phoebe began, but Prue came running into the kitchen at that moment.

"I heard a scream, who screamed...Paige?" Prue said spotting Paige.

"Who are you?" Paige said starting to freak out again.

"Calm down Paige, sit down. Piper get her some tea will you?" Prue said, taking hold of her arm and hand and sitting her down at the table.

Piper nodded and went about setting up the tea kettle. Prue sat down in front of Paige and took hold of her hands. Jamie orbed in beside her. Paige looked at him scared. Prue needed to calm her down.

"Paige. My name is Prue. I am your sister."

"Yea I know that. But what is he? And him?" She said looking at Leo and Jamie. Prue looked at Piper, unsure how to explain.

"She knows we are witches Prue." Piper announced.

"Oh...ok... Paige, Leo is our white lighter, he's a sort of guardian angel for good witches. Jamie here is a red lighter. He's another form of white lighter. They are no threat to you I promise."

Paige looked up at Leo and Jamie, and a smile crept onto her face. Prue put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It looks like you have something in common with these guys too. Do you realise you orbed when Leo orbed in?"

"I did?" Paige asked shocked.

"Yep. We think we should introduce you to someone. Then we need to talk to you about something." Prue said, standing and leading Paige towards the stairs.

Piper looked at Phoebe and followed. Once in the attic, Prue waved her hand and the candles formed in a circle. Paige looked on in awe. Prue then walked over to Paige and taking her by the shoulder's positioned her to the side of the circle. Then she Piper and Phoebe read from the book and summoned Patty. A swirl of white lights later and Paige was looking for the first time into the face of her mother. Patty walked forward and became corporeal, then stood in front of Paige.

"Mom, meet your daughter." Prue said as Patty looked at her.

"You found each other. Just like I hoped. Paige, my daughter." Patty said and hugged Paige.

Paige was overwhelmed by emotions. Tears fell down her face as this woman hugged her to her. Piper was stood with tears rolling down her face, as she was hugged by Phoebe and Phoebe by Prue.

Finally Patty pulled away from Paige and held her at arm's length. Paige searched her face, inwardly memorising every detail of her face.

"You are so beautiful. Just like all my girls."

"m...m...mom?" Paige stuttered.

"Yes. I'm your mom."

Paige felt herself getting emotional. She didn't cry in front of people, and wasn't about to start now. Backing away she walked closer to the attic door. Turning on her heel she ran. Straight down the stairs and out of the manor. She had to get away, couldn't deal with this. She ran for as long as her heels would let her, then flagging down a cab, went home.

Once there, she called in sick for the rest of the afternoon, then after changing into pyjama's, she pulled out a box from under her bed and opened it. Sitting cross legged on her bed she pulled the pictures out of the box and looked at them. They were of her parents, holding her as a baby. Her mom had looked so happy. Up until the year before she hadn't known she was adopted. It wasn't until her grama had been on her death bed that the truth had come out. Paige's grama had wanted Paige to find her real family. She finally had, but she wasn't sure she would fit in.

Prue was pacing the attic. Her sister's looked on. She was talking under her breath, obviously trying to decide what to do. Patty had just left. Phoebe leaned toward Piper.

"Should we call the men in white coats?"

Piper hit her arm and Phoebe raised her arms in a 'what' expression. Walking over to Prue, Piper placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her to face her.

"Prue are you ok?"

"No, this is bad, really bad. We need Paige to do the spell. I'm afraid we've lost her for good now."

"We haven't, you saw how she came round after Piper went to her office. She is obviously the kind of person that doesn't do well with surprises. She'll come round, I think we should have waited to throw mom onto her, though. "Phoebe said.

"Phoebe's right, Prue. Your sister just needs time to deal with this." Jamie said.

Prue looked up at him, saw the conviction in his eyes and knew he was right. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Maybe your right. Maybe..."

But Prue didn't have time to finish for at that moment a large portal opened in the attic and a man reached out and grabbed Prue round the waist dragging her into the portal, it closed before anyone knew what had happened.

"PRUEEEE." screamed Phoebe and Piper

"TRIST" Jamie screamed."NOOOOOO"

"Oh my god, oh my god, this is not good, not good, not good at all." Piper mumbled pacing on the spot.

"Leo go get Brenda and Brandon and Paige, Piper go get the potion we have to do this now. Jamie can you sense Prue?" Phoebe demanded as Leo vanished.

"Err...erm...give me a minute." he said closing his eyes. Opening them a moment later. "I got her, he took her back to when she was known as Georgette."

"Ok we need to summon his ass back here and vanquish him for good..."

"No...We can't, only he would come back, Prue would still be in the past." Jamie said.

"Yea but then you could go back in time and get her, couldn't you."

"I wouldn't know where she was, Trist liked to keep moving about back then. I wouldn't know where to start."

"But you can sense her can't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know how strong it would be in the past."

"You have to try Jamie. We can't lose Prue."

Leo orbed back in holding the hands of Brenda, Brandon and a struggling Paige.

"Let go of me. What do you think you're doing, appearing in my apartment, and bringing me back here...?" Paige began.

"Paige, Prue's been kidnapped, we need your help to get her back." Phoebe said immediately calming Paige down.

"What? She's been kidnapped?" Brenda said walking over to Phoebe and taking hold of her arms.

"Didn't Leo tell you that?" Phoebe asked looking at Leo.

"No, I just said they were needed at the manor."

"What do you need us to do?" Brandon asked coming standing beside his sister's.

Paige watched them all the while. She could see the fear in their eyes at the loss of their sister, and she felt a strange feeling of helplessness grow in her breast. What was this, she thought. Was she worried for Prue too? Yes, she was, she thought. She decided there and then that she would help her new family. She stepped forward to be beside her brother and sisters. Phoebe looked at her and smiled. Piper came back into the attic with a vial for each of them and hugged Paige before turning to Jamie.

"Ok, Jamie, we will summon Trist and cage him with crystals."

She said handing two crystals to Phoebe and picking up two for herself.

"Then once he is in it, you sense Prue and go get her, ok. Then we can vanquish his ass for good. You will act as Prue's energy and summon him with us ok." Piper asked looking at Jamie.

Next Piper turned to Brenda, Brandon and Paige.

"I know you three have never really done anything like this before so I'll tell you simply to stay strong. Think of Prue, and getting her back. Let that task overcome you and you will find the strength to help pull this off. Regardless of last names, you are all Halliwells, you all have the power. "Piper said. They all nodded.

Placing the crystals in easy reach, Piper and Phoebe joined hands with the sisters and Brandon and Jamie. Phoebe looked at everyone and spoke.

"Ok, to summon Trist you need to repeat after Me."

"Hear now the words of the witches,"

"Time that has passed through life."

"Come to us Trist, we summon thee."

"Come to us, let it be."

All the siblings repeated the summoning spell three times and all of a sudden a wind began forming in the circle that they had formed. They heard a scream and a tall man with a long beard and moustache appeared. Piper and phoebe placed the crystals at designated places and he was trapped.

"Why have you bought me here witches?" Trist shouted.

"Now Jamie." Piper screamed.

Jamie closed his eyes and smiled, vanishing on the spot moments later. Piper looked at Trist in disgust.

"You better not have hurt my sister, or you will suffer before you die." Piper said calmly.

"You cannot hurt me witch. I will live for eternity. You cannot stop me."

"Oh yea." Piper said and threw her hands up blasting safely through the force field blowing Trysts right arm off. Phoebe laughed.

"Really, that looks pretty painful to me." Piper began, and raised her hands again.

"No...no...Don't witch." Trist begged

"What's wrong, didn't expect a mere human to be able to damage you selfish male ego." Brenda shouted, surprising everyone around her.

"What?" She said looking around at everyone." He took my twin, I'm allowed" She defended.

Piper grinned and Phoebe placed an arm around Brenda's shoulder. At that moment, Jamie orbed in with an unconscious Prue in his arms.

"Leo help!" He called.

Leo rushed over to them as Jamie lowered Prue's body onto the carpeted floor. Together Leo and Jamie held their hands over Prue, but nothing happened. Panicking Piper asked.

"What's wrong with her, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, she's too hurt, this has never happened before. I don't think we can heal her." Leo said defeated.

"No...no you heal her now. You can't give up."

Paige walked up to Trist. Looking him in his eyes she spoke.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh just a voodoo ritual, one that takes three magical healers to cure. As you only have two, I guess she won't survive." Trist replied grinning.

Phoebe looked at Prue then to Trist.

"Oh yea. Well that's where YOU are wrong. Leo Paige is part white lighter, can she act as the third healer?"

"It could work. Come here Paige." Leo said.

Paige walked over to them and Leo took hold of one hand while Jamie took the other.

"Ok Paige, you need to concentrate on healing Prue. On healing everything he did to her. Just close your eyes and will her better. We will do it with you." Leo said to her.

"No...you can't? Trist screamed.

"What's wrong, your male ego dinted now." Brenda said looking at Trist and smirking.

Paige closed her eyes and concentrated.

Piper, Phoebe, Brenda, and Brandon watched as golden lights emanated from all three's hands and surrounded all four of them in a ball of golden lights. Prue raised slowly off the ground turned twice and slowly returned to the floor. The golden light slowly diminished and Prue slowly opened her eyes.

"Jamie, Leo, Paige...what happened?" Prue said trying to sit up but Jamie stopped her. Sitting near her head and placing her head in his lap.

"Shhhhh, just take it easy Prue. We just saved you, you're fine now." Jamie reassured her.

"Trist...he put a vood..."

"Voodoo curse on you to make you unconscious, yea we know." Piper replied, kneeling next to her and hugging her.

"How do you?" Prue said then looked up at Trist glowering in the crystal cage. "Ohhhh I see"

Slowly helping her up and sitting her on Aunt Pearl's sofa Leo and Jamie hugged Paige and thanked her for her help. Prue looked up at Paige, she didn't need words her eyes said thank you all by themselves. Prue held her arms out and Paige fell into them. Whispering into Paige's ear, a soft thank you. Phoebe retrieved the vanquishing spell, she had written to get rid of Trist, and the siblings all gathered round Prue and nodded at Jamie who was positioned by the crystals, ready to brake the cage, so they could vanquish him.

"Ok, on three Jamie moves a crystal and we all throw the potion. Then say the spell."

Piper said. Everyone nodded and stood. Prue wobbly but she still managed it. Phoebe handed all the siblings a copy of the spell and they all quickly read it over before getting into position.

"Ok let's do this."

Piper nodded at Jamie and he placed his hand on a crystal. Piper counted to three and he removed a crystal on three. Everyone threw the potion and it exploded into Trist, screaming and holding his eye's they started the spell.

"Evil curser from the past.  
Hear these words, they're your last.  
Prue, Brenda, Brandon, Piper, Phoebe and Paige,  
vanquish you now with triumphant rage.  
The curse removed from our sister.  
Your body for eternity, shall blister.  
Hear us now, you are gone mister."

Everyone watched in pleasure as Trist's body began spinning and he erupted in flames. Only to vanish moments later. Everyone stood looking at the spot he had been at and slowly walked toward it.

"Is he really gone?" Prue asked.

"It looks like it sis.I'd say the curse is can have the baby safely now." Phoebe said hugging Prue to her tight.

"So can you sis." Prue said kissing Phoebe on her cheek before hugging her again.

Piper looked at her newest sisters and brother, their faces were blank.

"Are you guys alright?"

Brenda looked at Piper.

"I guess, it's just I know we did good killing him, but it still feels...I don't know...I can't explain it." Brandon and Paige nodded their agreement.

"I know. It's hard but you learn it's either them or us. The one thing with this family is, that he won't be the last Demon you have to deal with. Paige thank you, not only for accepting us, but for saving Prue's life. For that, we are all eternally grateful." Piper said turning to Paige and hugging her.

A few months had passed with a few demon attacks, easily dealt with by the charmed ones. Prue and Phoebe were beginning to sport definite bulges and wedding plans were well under way. After almost loosing Prue to Trist Jamie had asked her to marry him a lot sooner than planned and she had agreed. The wedding had been set for the following month and Prue was getting worked up because she feared she wouldn't fit into her gown. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were sat in Casa Walsh with Brenda and Paige going over details. Brandon had taken the boys out for the day, giving Brenda some peace. Paige had worked on and mastered her orbing in the recent weeks.

"So what sort of favours do you want, I mean I was considering cake candles and smelly stuff for the ladies and beer tokens, or something else for the men. For the children I was thinking colouring sets. What do you think Prue?" Brenda asked.

"They sound good, Bren, can you deal with that for me?" Prue asked.

"Sure." Brenda said smiling.

Ok we got the favours sorted what about flowers?" Prue asked.

"On it." Piper said raising her hand.

"Thanks sis...Bren' can you handle seating arrangement too." Prue asked starting to feel flushed.

"Sure Prue, you ok? You look a bit hot."

"I think I just need a lie down. Can you guys handle this, while Paige orbs me home."

"Sure" all the girls said at once and Paige stood, held her hand out for Prue and they orbed out.

"Should we worry about her?" Piper asked, looking at the spot Prue and Paige had just left.

"I think she's just run down, she hasn't stopped since Trist, she may just need some good sleep." Phoebe replied.

"Yea maybe." Piper said still looking at the spot, feeling unsure.

"How are you feeling Phoebe? The baby kicked at all?" Brenda asked.

"Yea I think I felt something last night, kinda like butterflies in there." She smiled.

"Yea that's what it felt like for me. You never get used to it really, especially with two in there."

"Oh I don't know, I liked the feeling, it was kinda like Dan was reaching out saying, I'm still here" Phoebe said looking down.

Piper looked at her sister. She could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she stood, and walked over to her, sitting back down beside her she pulled her into a hug, Phoebe gladly accepted. Pulling apart a few minutes later, Phoebe accepted the tissue Brenda offered her and dabbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just miss him." She sniffed.

"You don't have to be sorry Pheebs, we understand that, I do at least" Brenda said, looking into Phoebe's eyes.

"How do you cope, Brenda?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"You just take each day as it comes, you cry, you remember the good times, and you grieve in your own time." Brenda said smiling slightly.

Phoebe nodded and was about to ask something else when Paige orbed in, in a state.

"Quick you guys, you need to get to the hospital, Prue collapsed. I called Leo, he orbed her straight to San Francisco memorial."

"Oh my god Paige, can you orb us." Piper said standing up.

Paige nodded and the sisters all grabbed hands, vanishing moments later only to reappear in an empty room of the hospital. Rushing out of the door, they found their way to the emergency room and to a nurse's station. Getting the attention of the nurse on duty, Piper spoke up.

"My sister, has just been bought in, Prue Halliwell, were is she?"

"One moment miss." The nurse said turning to her screen, and typing on her keypad.

"Your sister is in Emergency 1, but you can't go down there..." The nurse trailed off as the sisters rushed away to Emergency 1.

They all rushed towards Leo who was pacing outside a room, when he saw Piper he rushed to her side, baring her entrance to Prue's room.

"Leo, what are you doing? We have to get in there. Prue needs us." Piper said as she and Phoebe, Brenda and Paige were trying to get past him.

Leo was holding them back as best he could, he managed to look Piper square in the eye before he spoke.

"Piper, ladies! the doctors are in there trying to stabilise her. They think she may be suffering from pre-eclampsia, you can't go in there just now."

"Stabilise her? Pre-eclampsia? Oh my god, she can't lose the baby, it will kill her." Piper said, calming down a little and leaning into Leo's chest.

"The doctors will make her better I'm sure." Brenda said coming up to Piper and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But she's only just 4 months pregnant, if the baby was born now, it wouldn't stand a chance." Piper cried, her head whirring with terrifying thoughts.

Walking over to the window that was looking into Prue's room, Piper watched as Prue lay still on the bed, and I.V coming out of her hand, her eyes closed, and the tell-tale sign of a baby bump protruding out of her waist, she felt hopeless, and useless to do anything to help her sister. Just at that moment Jamie faded into sight and rushed over to his new family. He was panic stricken.

"I just felt Prue's pain, and faded straight here, will someone tell me what happened?" He asked looking around at everyone.

He walked over to stand by Piper at the window and looked in on his fiancé, then looked at Piper stood next to him. She began to explain.

"Well we were all at Brenda's and Prue started feeling dizzy, so Paige orbed her home to get some rest..."

"Yea, then when we got home she collapsed soon after, I called Leo and he orbed her straight here, Leo just told us they suspect pre-eclampsia." Paige finished.

"Pre-ecla...oh no." He said looking back at Prue, tears falling down his face.

Leo put his arm around his shoulders as they watched the doctors fussing around Prue. Before long, one came to speak to them.

"You must be Miss Halliwells family, I'm Doctor Gielgud." He introduced himself as.

"Doctor, what is wrong with my sister?" Phoebe asked fear in her voice.

"Your sister is suffering from a mild case of Pre-eclampsia, Luckily it's not the serious kind or we would be looking at delivering the babies. She just needs..."

"Babies?" Piper interrupted.

"Oh yes, Miss Halliwell is expecting twins, was it not known?" Doctor Gielgud relied.

"She hasn't had her 4 month scan yet..." Jamie replied, looking dumbfounded.

"She has been given a mild sedative, one that won't harm the babies and she shall be booked into hospital for a week for observation, then when she goes home she must be stress free. She needs plenty of rest." Doctor Gielgud said.

"Does...does she know she's having twins?" Piper asked.

"No we sedated her as soon as she came in."

"Ok, can we see her." Jamie asked.

"Yes but no more than two at a time please, we don't want her over doing it, she shall be awake in about an hour, why don't you all go home, grab her some things together and come back in a while." The doctor suggested.

"No I..."

"Piper, he's right, let Jamie stay and sit with her, we'll go and gather her some clothes and stuff." Leo cut in.

"But! Oh ok, Jamie if anything, ANYTHING happens you call for Leo so he can warn us please." Piper said.

"I will" Jamie said, hugging her then entering the room and sitting by Prue's bed.

They all watched as he took hold of her hand and kissed it before placing it on his face and looking into Prue's eyes. Sighing they all found an empty room and orbed out.

Appearing back in the attic of the manor, Piper made her way to the book.

"There has to be something in here to help her?" Piper said more to herself than anyone else.

"Piper, we can't go there, remember the Oroya fever and what happened then. We nearly cost those people their lives." Phoebe pleaded.

"This is different..." Piper began.

"How? How is this different Piper? Evil didn't cause this just like it didn't when you got sick." Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe's right Piper, it's a condition, not evil. I don't know what happened with that Oroya fever, but you have to trust the doctors on this. They know what they are doing." Brenda reasoned.

Piper looked up at her sister, saw Prue's identity looking back at her. What would she want her to do? Prue? What would her answer be? Knowing full well what Prue would say, Piper sighed and closed the book, she had only just opened. Leo went and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She will be fine hunny, you just need to have faith." He said.

"I know...I just can't bear the thought of losing her or the babies that would kill me." Piper said, a lone tear falling down her face as Phoebe and Brenda each stood on one side of her and rubbed her arms.

Paige just watched the scene, her own heart breaking at the pain on her new family's faces. Piper saw this and held her hand out for Paige. Not needing telling twice Paige closed the space between them, and taking Pipers hand squeezed her reassurance.

"So, is someone gonna tell us what happened with this Oroya fever then...?" Brenda piped up.

"Sure lets go down to the kitchen and make some tea, and I'll fill you all in." Piper suggested.

Untangling themselves from each other, they followed Piper down stairs to the kitchen.

Prue looked around with her eyes, she was in a white room with an ugly ceiling. She wasn't in her room at the manor, she knew that much, She tried to move her head but a sharp pain shot through her temple, causing her to shut her eyes tight at the feeling. Her head felt heavy so she tried to raise her arm to rub it. She couldn't do it, it wouldn't move. Scared now, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was paralyzed. A sense of deep dread washed over her. She could only just manage to look down the bed toward where her baby bump was, and was relieved to see she was still pregnant. What had happened to her, last thing she remembered was Paige orbing her back to the manor, she had walked toward the stairs and that was it? She had no memory of what, if anything followed, did a demon do this to her? Was she attacked, if so was Paige alright. Prue felt a sense of dread for her baby sister. She had only just found them and now she could be injured and it would be all her fault. Sensing a movement beside her she tried her best to make a sound, it escaped her lips as nothing more than a grunt, but it got the attention of the person beside her. She was relieved to see Jamie come into her vision. He stood over her and placed a tender kiss on her mouth, before speaking.

"Hi sweetie, we have all been so worried about you. You collapsed." Jamie stopped expecting her to speak, when she didn't he carried on. "You have been sedated, you have a mild form of pre-eclampsia, but you should be fine" He paused but she still didn't speak.

Trying desperately to calm the panic in his gut he called a doctor over to them. Prue watched as they talked about her.

"She's awake, but she doesn't seem to be responding. What's wrong with her?" Jamie asked.

Prue saw a man in his middle 40's or 50's look at her, he had on a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck, he pulled out a small torch and proceeded to flash the light in Prue's eyes, still she didn't move an inch. He put away the torch and picked up her arm, which hung limply in his hand and he looked at a small watch on his breast pocket. After placing her arm gently back down, he looked at her and spoke in the kindest voice she had ever heard.

"Prue, can you blink? Once for yes."

Prue blinked, the man smiled.

"Good, good, Prue I am Doctor Gielgud, I have been monitoring you since you came in two hours ago. Do you understand, once for yes, twice for no?"

Prue blinked once, the kind doctor smiled. Looking back at Jamie, then back at her.

"Prue, you have suffered a mild case of pre-eclampsia, and we have put you under observation. You will be perfectly fine. Your feeling will come back over the next couple of hours. I'm going to talk to your young man now, you get some rest, ok?"

Prue blinked once and watched as Doctor Gielgud placed one arm around Jamie's shoulder and led him away. Closing her eyes she inwardly sighed, she was going to be ok. Hearing a familiar gaggle of voices she opened her eyes again to see Piper, Phoebe, Brenda, Brandon and to her great relief Paige stood listening to the doctor. She heard the words, temporarily paralyzed, and felt a sense of dread again. Then all too soon her family was by her bedside, Piper hugged her tight and Prue could feel her hospital gown dampen a little, as Pipers tears fell upon it.  
After everyone had hugged her, Piper looked straight into Prue's eyes, Prue knew that look there was something she wasn't being told, but not being able to speak she could ask her, she couldn't even write it down and ask her that way.

"Oh Prue, I was so worried, I even tried looking up a s.p.e.l.l to help you." Piper whispered spelling out the word spell in case anyone was listening.

Prue blinked twice and Jamie smiled. He knew that was Prue's way of telling her sister no, to personal gain spells.

"What's this? Why she blink?" Piper asked confused.

"It's her way of saying no to your s.p.e.l.l theory." Jamie said grinning down at his love.

Piper looked at Prue, and smiled, she wasn't surprised, she had known what Prue would have said, and for her to be right made her feel a deeper connection to her big sister. Piper took hold of Prue's hand carefully and squeezed it then sat on the bed at her side, careful not to dislodge the IV that was trailing into her sister's hand. Piper then looked at Jamie, silently asking the question she so wanted to know 'does she know about the babies?' he shook his head and Piper sighed and looked back at Prue, to see her sister's eye's looking from her to Jamie and back again. Piper knew she knew something was going on, and Piper was concerned as to how Prue would take the news. But it was taken from her mind when she felt Prue's hand jerk under her hand. Looking at her sister, she saw her eye's roll back in her head and Prue started jerking. She was having a fit or something. Piper screamed and the doctor's rushed to Prue's side, while nurses ushered her family out of the room. Piper was beside herself. Her wails could be heard throughout the hospital. Leo orbed in after sensing his wife's anguish and pain and took her in his arms. She was still wailing, and he did his best to calm her, but to no avail.

"She's dying, my sister's dying Leo. Help her, heal her. Please" Piper said sobbing now.

Phoebe grabbed her by her waist and held her tight, tears flowing freely down her face, Brenda and Paige were crying holding onto each other, and Jamie was stood at the window, his hands up to the glass watching everything that was going on with his love. Suddenly an alarm went off from above them, it was coming from Prue's room and as more doctors rushed into the room Piper turned to Leo.

"Do it. Save her like you saved me." Her face was set in determination and Leo looked around then up and orbed out.

All of a sudden a loud flat beep was heard, and they heard the doctors shouting 'she's flat lined' Piper screamed and prayed Leo could save her. After a couple of minutes of heart pumping and resuscitation, the doctors stood up and looked at the clock. Hiding her dread Piper said under her breath 'now Leo, save her now' the doctors all moved away from her bed and Piper's sisters all started howling at the loss. But before all the doctors had moved away from her, Prue took a deep breath and they all rushed back to her, saying things like 'It's a miracle' and 'how is this possible' After about ten minutes of seeing to her, most of the doctors left shaking their heads and smiling at the 'miracle' they had seen . Shortly after Doctor Gielgud came out to talk to them.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, what just happened in there was nothing short of a miracle, your sister was dead. We were about to call it and come tell you when she just suddenly came round. It's bizarre." Doctor Gielgud said shaking his head.

"Can we see her?" Piper asked.

"Sure but only two at a time please. Somebody up there loves her that's for sure." Doctor Gielgud replied walking off shaking his head.

Piper watched him go before smiling, and looking up 'thanks Leo' she whispered. Then looking back at her sister through the glass she sighed a sigh of relief. Jamie put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him.

"You and Phoebe go in, I'll wait here with Bren' and Paige."

Piper felt her heart break for him, he loved her sister so much, and it said a lot that he was allowing them to see her first. Smiling at him Piper Lent up and kissed him on his cheek before taking hold of Phoebe's hand and leading her into the room. Jamie watched as Piper, sat were she had been before and Phoebe sat on her other side. Both of them Lent over Prue and hugged her, Phoebe near her waist and Piper up near her head. They stayed like that for ages, and as Leo came back from an empty room he looked through the window, at his wife and sister's-in-law. Jamie noticed him and pulled him into a deep man hug.

"Thank you Leo, Thank you so much. I couldn't do anything, I...I just froze." Jamie said when he released his brother in law.

Leo looked him in the eye, and could see the gratitude in them, slapping him on his shoulder Leo pulled him into a one armed man hug and they turned and looked at Prue and the girls who were now sat each holding one of Prue's hands and talking to her.

"I'm not their white-lighter for nothing you know," He said grinning.

Waking up in her private room the next day, Prue looked around. It was a fair sized room with two windows, which currently possessed a jam-packed array of flowers from her sister's and brother. They were due to visit any minute and Prue couldn't wait, she was so bored lying here in this bed. She still didn't have all her feeling back, her left leg was still numb, so she couldn't even get up and walk about to relieve her boredom. She was used to being always on the go. Sighing to herself, she figured at least this would give her body a chance to rest before she went back to work, when she was allowed out of this medical jail. She didn't hate the staff there, they had all been angels, but it was the feeling of being cooped up that upset her.

She also wanted to know what was being kept from her. Piper had looked at Jamie with her questioning look, and that usually meant there was something going on. As if on cue, there was a knock on her door which was opened soon after and her favourite nine people entered.

Brandon was carrying Nate, while Brenda had Scott. Placing them down on the floor and pulling a few toys for them out Brenda turned her attention to her twin. After hugging her, she looked at her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still numb in my left leg, but ok considering."

Prue said smiling at Brenda before turning to Leo and holding her hand out for him. Looking at Piper he took hold of her hand and was pulled into a long hug. He could feel Prue's love for him radiate from her. After standing back up but still keeping hold of her hand, Prue spoke softly to him.

"Leo, how can I ever thank you for saving my life." She said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Prue." Leo said looking over at Piper and grinning.

Prue saw the exchange and knew immediately what had caused Leo to be waiting for her in the light place she visited. Letting go of Leo's hand she held her hand out for Piper this time. Piper told hold of it and Prue pulled her toward her, and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for risking him for me. But you really shouldn't have."

Piper grinned while hugging her, trust Prue to think of someone else before herself. Moving back Piper placed a kiss on her cheek and stroked her face. Her eyes said 'anytime' but her lips didn't.

Prue took this opportunity to ask a question that had been bugging her since yesterday. Looking at Jamie, who had been sat quietly watching the scene between Prue and her family. She spoke to him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Ok out with it. What is it you're hiding from me?"

Taken aback Jamie spluttered.

"Hi...hi...di...ding...what...whatever do you mean, Pr...Prue."

Phoebe was watching this exchange trying to keep a straight face. She knew that look her sister was giving Jamie, it was the' I mean business now, so no skipping around the answer' look. Luckily Piper saved him and answered the question for him.

"Prue, we have something to tell you..." She began.

Prue felt that dread feeling again as she looked up at Piper's serious face. Piper continued.

"Prue you're having twins." Piper said plain and simple.

Prue looked at her, incredulous. Was that it, was that what they had been keeping from her. This was the news they had been hiding, that she was gonna have two babies instead of one. Prue couldn't help it, they had been worried about how she would react to twins, it was laughable. A smile played on her lips as she looked around at the faces of the people she loved, who were all looking worried as to how she would react. Next she did something very un-Prue, and screamed 'YES' flinging her arms up in the air, startling little Nate who began crying, Brenda picked him up on her hip and shushed him while all the time laughing at Prue's reaction.

"You're not upset?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Upset, why would I be upset? I'm getting two little bundles of joy instead of one, I'm thrilled."

Prue said pulling Jamie by his shirt collar and kissing him passionately. Causing the rest of the family to look away and cough under their breaths.

There was a knock on the door and a woman in a white dress entered and walked over to Prue.

"Hello Miss Halliwell, my name is Rachel, I have been assigned to help you get your left leg moving. Have you still had no feeling in it, since yesterday?"

"Hello Rachel, no nothing, oh and call me Prue please, it sounds so formal saying miss Halliwell." Prue said grinning at the kind woman.

"Okay dokey, ok, we can do this now or I can arrange a time to come back seeing as your family are here."

"What are we going to be doing?" Prue asked.

"Just getting you on your feet, helping you get back to walking. The more we work your left leg the more it will allow the feeling to come back. Once I show you a few exercises, your family can help you when I'm not here. Ok?"

"That sounds good. What do I have to do?" Prue asked, eager to get out of this place.

"Well first I need to warm your leg up, no strenuous exercise without warm up, that's very important." Rachael said moving to Prue's left side. "May I?" She said pointing to the covers, asking if she could pull them down to get to Prue's leg. Prue nodded and Rachael pulled down the covers exposing Prue's legs. Prue was wearing bed shorts and a camisole top, so she felt more comfortable that she would have been wearing a nightdress.

"Do you feel comfortable with all your family being here? Rachael asked, Prue looked shocked at her question. "I'm sorry, I have to ask, some people feel uncomfortable, it is important that you are totally relaxed doing this." Rachael explained.

"I understand, maybe if the men could leave, no offense guys, but I would appreciate it." Prue said looking down, she felt terrible.

Leo walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, followed by Jamie, who kissed her, then her only brother. They picked up the boys and left the room, saying they would take them to the park down the road for some fresh air. Prue nodded her appreciation and they left. She looked at her sister's.

"I'm sorry, I just can't let them see me struggling."

"We understand Prue, really." Brenda said, giving her a hug. The others nodding.

After half an hour of warm -up exercise which mainly consisted of Rachael moving Prue's leg up and down and bending it, and also getting Prue to try and push her foot against her hand, it was decided that they initially start with just getting Prue to stand up. Brenda immediately volunteered to be Prue's right side shoulder to lean on and after helping Prue swing her legs over the side of the bed, and inch forward, Rachael told her to gently stand. Looking at her sister Prue put her full weight on her right side before placing her left leg on the floor. She buckled but was caught and Brenda and Rachael helped her stand upright. Prue could feel her leg shaking but she persevered and managed to stand fairly straight.

"Do you think you could try and move it a little?" Rachael asked looking closely at Prue's face.

Prue nodded and biting her lip concentrated. She moved her hip slightly, lifting it off the floor, and inching it forward. She felt a great rush of achievement run up her spine. The next test was moving her right leg to mirror her left. If she could do that she would be laughing. Concentrating she put all her weight onto her left side and tried to move her leg. The pain was excruciating and her whole body was screaming at her to stop but she kept at it, and finally with much strain she managed it. She moved her leg, then promptly collapsed to the floor, laughing, saying over and over, 'I did it' I ruddy well did it.'

A few days had passed with Prue religiously practising her walking, her feeling was coming back more every day. It was only her toes now that felt numb. She would be going home the following day, and it was going to be Rachel's last therapy session before Prue left hospital. Prue had grown quite fond of Rachel and wanted to improve for her. For the help she had given her in getting back on her feet, literally. Rachel entered Prue's room to find her bed away from the wall, and Prue walking round it, only holding onto the bed when she stumbled. Wondering how the bed had been moved, but deciding Prue must have got an orderly to move it Rachel made her way over to Prue, saying hello as she went. They had planned to take a walk today so Prue was dressed.

"You look like you're determined today, Prue, that's what I like about you, you never give up." Rachel said smiling and shaking her head at Prue.

"Older sister, I never have a choice to give up." Prue said smiling. "Shall we go, I'm dying to get out of these four walls."

" want me to hold your arm?" Rachel asked. Prue shook her head.

"No I think I can do it, but thanks." Prue said smiling.

After opening the door for Prue, Rachel watched as her newest friend walked out of the room with a slight limp. She was amazed at the strength Prue had shown in just a couple of days, her determination had inspired her to follow her dream and become a writer, and she had a good idea who she was going to write about. They reached the stairs down to the next level and Prue looked briefly at Rachel before placing her hand tightly on the banister and moving her left foot down a step. Rachel moved in front of her incise she slipped, and watched as, determination on her face, Prue moved her better foot down to join it. The look on Prue's face was a picture, and the smile she wore was infectious. She had moved down another two steps when out of thin air an ugly red-bodied demon appeared, Rachel screamed as the demon shot an energy ball at her, Prue moved it away from her with her mind and after a wave of her hand threw the demon against a wall.

"LEOOOO" She screamed and in he orbed.

"What?" He asked "Where are we?"

"Demon..." She said pointing behind him.

He looked round and saw the demon standing up. Taking hold of Rachel and Prue he orbed them out and back to the manor.

Once they had reappeared Rachel backed away, Prue thought this was very familiar, Brenda and Brandon had done this as well as Paige, was being a witch really that scary, Prue thought.

"Wha...what are you people?" Rachel said scared.

Prue limped towards her, her hands up, as Piper, Phoebe and Paige came running into the sitting room.

"We won't hurt you Rachel, we are witches. With special powers. We won't hurt you."

Unsure but her curiosity getting the better of her Rachel looked at them one by one then spoke to Prue.

"Witches? I thought they were just stories. Your telling me, witches are really real?" She said incredulous.

"As real as the air you breathe." Piper said, her nerves about Rachel now fading.

"Rachel, you have to promise you won't tell anyone about us, about what we do. That thing who attacked us in the stairwell was a demon. He would have been after me because I'm weak. And I think until we find out who he was, you are in danger as well." Prue said slowly.

"I'm in...what about my family. My husband?" She said finally realising what Prue was saying was real.

"They should be fine as long as the demon doesn't find out your name or where you live. Do you have somewhere to stay, until we have vanquished him?"

"It's only me and my husband who live here. My family all live in England. I have nowhere else to go?"

Prue looked over at Piper and nodded.

"We have a police friend who I think can help. You will need to call your husband and tell him to get you both some clothes together, then we will go get him and you can be taken to a safe house." Prue said.

"He will think you've lost it. He's a very sceptical man, Pierre is."

"Well, we'll just have to convince him, then." Piper said picking up the phone and dialling Darryl's number.

Within the hour Rachael and Pierre were re-located in a safe house, the charmed ones promised to inform them when the demon had been vanquished. So before Prue went back to the hospital she looked up the demon in the book which Piper had brought downstairs for her. Turning the page she saw him.

"This is him. Devlin...hmm sounds like a demon even if he wasn't" Prue said.

"There's a potion. Ok well Piper and I will make it you need to go back to the hospital and pack your things. We will send Leo to get you once it's ready." Piper said.

Prue nodded and took hold of Leo's hand and he orbed her back to the hospital. Piper looked at Phoebe and picking up the book headed to the kitchen.

"Let's do this then." She said and vanished into the kitchen.

Prue was sat in her room her things packed waiting for the doctor to come see her. She was going to make him release her tonight if it was the last thing she did. Here she was vulnerable, but at the manor she had her sister's and the book. Nervous about Devlin finding her here alone, she spent her waiting time pacing, looking at the door, and pacing some more, her limp was going, and her feeling was coming back the more she moved her feet. It was while she was pacing that she felt it, a kick. Her babies were saying hello, she stopped and placed her hands on her stomach, looking down she smiled. She felt another kick, then all of a sudden she was surrounded by a pink shield. Shocked, she looked around herself, the shield was covering her whole body.

"What is this?" she said to herself.

Then as soon as it had come the shield vanished. Shocked and paling she stumbled backward and sat back down on her chair. She was still pale when Doctor Gielgud knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Miss Halliwell how are...are you ok? What's wrong?" He said seeing her pale face and rushing to her side.

He knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hands in his. This action pulled her out of her trance, and she looked at him. Shaking her head slightly, she answered him.

"Yea, I'm f...fine, Doctor, I'm just...um...fine."

He knelt up and placed his hand on her forehead, then took hold of her wrist in his fingers, while looking at his watch. After a minute he looked back at her.

"Well your vitals seem fine, but I'll keep my eye on you tonight..."

"No, I want to go home...tonight..." Prue interrupted remembering why she had been nervous in the first place.

"I can't allow that Miss Halliwell, not after how I just found you..." He interrupted.

"No you don't understand Doc' I HAVE to go home tonight. My erm... my cousin is coming to visit, and she will be gone tomorrow, I have to go tonight."

"Can't she come here to see you?"

"No, she erm...she has a serious phobia of hospitals, really, really serious." Prue said nodding hoping he bought it.

Doctor Gielgud looked at her. She was hiding something from him, something that made her want to leave and now. But she had looked very shocked, and prolonging that stress by forcing her to stay here, could cause her illness to flare up, thinking that if he was going to protect the young woman from any more stress, he better give her what she wanted, he didn't like it, but he had no other choice. Making a snap decision he stood up and looked at Prue.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll draw up the papers for you to sign, And Prue...May I call you Prue?" he asked, Prue nodded smiling. " Prue, please promise me you will rest, as much as humanly possible, as much as I like you, I don't want to see you back in here before those babies are born, ok?"

Prue nodded and he left the room. Prue watched the door after it closed on him, she had a feeling he was a future white lighter, he was the kindest doctor she had ever met, well apart from Leo, of course. Within a few minutes he was back with a wad of papers for her to sign. She stood up and placed herself on the bed so he wouldn't have to kneel again, and he sat next to her.

"Ok I need you to sign these three forms, then you are free to go. I have your medicine here. You know the times to take them now, and lastly I have this..." He said handing her a piece of paper with a pager and home number on.

Taking it of him after she had finished signing the documents, she looked at it, then at him.

"What are these?"

"My home and pager numbers. I'm not usually allowed to give these out to patients Prue, but I want you to promise to call me should you feel any of the old symptoms of P.E. It is rare I become fond of my patients but for some reason I grew rather fond of you. You remind me of my daughter, before she was taken from us." He said looking out of the window.

Prue could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his face. Her heart went out to this man, he was a true hero, saving lives on a daily basis. Standing up she hugged him tight, then pulling back she placed her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eye's she spoke softly to him.

"Your daughter would be so proud of you, the man you are. Thank you for the love you've shown me here. You've made my stay a happy one."

Smiling he took hold of her hands, stood and after picking up the forms, he smiled again and left the room. Prue watched him go and a small tear fell from her eye. Brushing it away she called Leo. He orbed in soon after.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have a favour to ask. Can you go ask Piper to bring the car? I think I should leave the normal human way. Can you do me another favour?"

"Sure what?"

"Under my bed near the headboard there is a small box, can you bring it back to me."

"I'm on it." He said smiling and orbed out.

Prue turned and surveyed her room, she placed her medicine and the Doctor's numbers in her handbag gathered up the flowers in her arms. Opening the door with her power she walked toward the nurse's station. Seeing the huge pile of flowers walking toward her, a nurse stood and helped relieve Prue of the load. Once she was visible again Prue smiled at the nurse, who was called Joanne, and spoke.

"I have a suggestion for these. I would like for you to give these flowers to all the new mothers in this hospital. With a simple message. 'Shield your babies because one day they will shield you'"

Prue smiled and walked back to her room to wait for Piper, Joanne watched her go, with a huge smile all over her face. Doctor Gielgud was right about her, she thought, she was a true angel.

About ten minutes later Piper arrived with Leo and he handed her the box she had asked for. Thanking him she asked them to grab her things and she would meet them at the entrance to the hospital, shortly. Then she went to find Doctor Gielgud. Finding him in his office she held on tight to the box while she knocked on the door. He was sat back looking out of the window, his eye's looked red. But when he saw her his face lit up.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." He replied waving his hand at a comfy chair across from him.

"It's ok, I'll stand, I just have something I'd like to give you." She said entering the room. He stood and mirrored her actions.

"I would like you to have this. It belonged to an old friend of mine who is no longer with us."

"Prue, that's very sweet of you, but I'm not allowed to..." He began.

"...To accept gifts from patients, yea I know, like you're not supposed to give out phone numbers." She whispered the last part.

"Good retort." He said grinning.

Prue handed him the box and he accepted it with a smile. Before she left she gave him a hug and whispered. 'Don't open it till I'm gone', and walked out of the door. He watched her leave with her family and as she closed the ward door behind her, he opened the box and his breath caught in his throat, he was looking at a small heart locket with the words, 'Always in my thoughts and heart' engraved on it.

Once home Prue wasted no time in telling her sister's what had happened in her room. Leo was smiling throughout, Piper and Phoebe were sat, shocked looks on their faces. After she had finished telling them she looked at them expectantly.

"So what do you think it means? Leo any ide...why are you smiling?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about it, your babies are part Witch, part Red lighter. Red lighters are the rarest beings alive, these babies will be the most powerful children ever born." Leo said.

"So that's why they produced a shield around my body. They were showing me their power?"

"Yep" Leo simply stated.

"That is so cool. I wish my baby could do that." Phoebe said staring at Prue's bump.

"I'm sure your little one will be just as magical Pheebs" Prue said pulling Phoebe in for a one armed hug.

"Yea maybe." She said, and gasping looked at her stomach. "She kicked." Phoebe said grinning madly and looking up at her sister's and Leo.

"See she's telling you she will be." Prue said grinning and placing her hand on Phoebe's stomach.

She jumped slightly when she felt a strong kick under her hand. Looking up at Phoebe she grinned and looked back at her sister's bump.

"What's it feel like having two in there?" Piper asked Prue.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel any different." Prue replied. "I think I'm gonna go take a long bath and take a nap in my own bed." Prue said standing up, and heading to the stairs.

The sisters watched her go, and there was a ringing of the front door, Leo stood to go answer it while Phoebe turned to Piper.

"Should we worry about this shield?"

"What shield?" Brenda said as she came round the corner and hugged her sister's. "Where's Prue?"

"Our nieces have found a new way of showing their mom their powers. They produced a pink shield around Prue's whole body while she was in the hospital. It just shocked her is all? She's gone to take a bath and nap." Piper explained.

"Oh. Mind if I just nip up and say hi...I'll knock first" Brenda said then smiled at Phoebe's look.

"Sure, go on up." Piper said whacking Phoebe on her arm.

"Hey, watch the pregnant lady, sis." Phoebe complained.

"Ohhhh" Piper said holding her hands half way up to her sister's neck. Then laughing.

Brenda stood outside Prue's room and knocked, she heard a 'come in' from inside and popped her head around the door.

"Knock knock. Hi sis." Brenda said entering the room and heading over to Prue who was stood in her dressing gown.

"Hi Bren. How are you?" Prue said as they hugged.

"I'm fine, you glad to be home?" Brenda asked, sitting herself down on Prue's bedroom couch.

"Am I... I'll miss Dr Gielgud though, he was the best." Prue said smiling and looking into space for a moment.

Brenda watched her reminiscing, then looked down at her bump.

"So you over the knowledge you're having twins yet."

Brenda asked neglecting to mention she knew about the shield so as not to let on her sister's had been talking about it. Prue sat across from her and looked her in her eyes.

"I don't know, Bren' I mean I'm thrilled, of course, but I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to babies." Prue said remembering back to Matthew, a baby the sisters saved from an evil ghost.

"Who is, Prue, when I found out it was twins I was in shock for months. It was overshadowed by Dylan's death but... well it wasn't as important to me at the time, I just got on with it. You learn every day. That's what I found out. You just have to take each day as it comes with twins." Brenda said smiling.

Prue looked at her sister, she wondered how she would cope if Jamie died and she had to raise her babies on her own, well she would have her sister's that was a given but with all the demon attacks, she wondered how she would do it.

"Bren', how did you cope, I mean without Dylan to help?"

"I had a great brother who woke when the boys did, and he helped me care for them. Brandon is the best Prue, I wouldn't know what I'd have done without him. I'm sure you've noticed how dedicated he is to the boys, he's always taking them off my hands for me so I can have a break, that's where they are now. He's took them to a play gym so they can burn off some energy and sleep well for me tonight," Brenda said laughing.

"He sure does love those boys, I remember the first time I saw him, when I was spying on you with Phoebe in the car. He hugged you and grabbed the pram with you. He looked in his element." Prue said grinning.

"Yea and he didn't believe me when I told him that day I had seen a woman who looked just like me, he said it was impossible" Brenda said laughing again.

"Yea Piper and Phoebe didn't believe me either. I guess we shocked a lot of people didn't we." Prue said grinning at Brenda.

"Yea, ok look, I'll let you have your bath and get some rest, Brandon's coming over in a couple of hours so I'll stay for a while." Brenda said standing up, Prue followed.

Hugging her sister Prue said goodbye and watched as she left her room. Walking into the bathroom and turning the water off she tested the heat and unrobing climbed into the warm water.

Brenda, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were all sat around the kitchen table chatting. Phoebe was holding her bump, and smiling, she loved feeling her baby kicking. It was like she was saying 'hi mom' and it gave Phoebe a warm feeling inside. She had always thought she would be an aunt first for a few years before becoming a mom but she was happy Prue was going through the same thing, but doubled, than she was. Who knew, maybe their daughters would be born on the same day. That would really be something. Phoebe was bought out of her daydream by a hand waving in front of her face, she looked at the hands owner, Piper, questionably.

"What?"

"I said do you want something to eat?" Piper said looking concerned for Phoebe.

"Oh yea, sure, a sandwich will be fine." Phoebe replied looking into space again.

Piper watched her, wondering whether she was having a premonition. She took hold of her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Phoebe, are you ok?"

Phoebe looked at her, saw the concern in her eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine Piper, I'm just daydreaming, it's nothing really."

"Daydreaming? Daydreaming about what?"

"The baby." Phoebe said smiling at Piper. "I mean I can't see myself as a mom, can you?"

"Oh my sister, yes, yes, yes." Piper said hugging her then rubbing her expanding belly. "You will make a fantastic mom. You were born to be a mom, just look how you handled Matthew. You, my sister are a pro." Piper said holding Phoebe's face in her hands.

"Who's Matthew?" Brenda asked intrigued.

"Matthew was this adorable little baby boy who gave Phoebe a premonition about an evil ghost trying to kill him, unfortunately the ghost killed his father before we could save him, but we looked after him here for a couple of days, and he taught us how hard babies were to look after, but Phoebe was great with him."

"Oh give over, Prue had him most of the time..." Phoebe interjected.

"Na Ahhh you were a calming influence on him Phoebe, you were a brilliant surrogate mom. Your daughter will be blessed to have you as her mom. "Piper reassured.

"You think so? I'm scared Piper." Phoebe admitted.

"Scared? Of what?" Brenda asked.

"Well firstly that, I won't be able to cope, and second, we're the charmed ones. There will be a new generation of magical babies in this house, two of which will be extremely rare, I'm just scared of demons attacking them." Phoebe admitted.

"Yea, I can't say that hasn't crossed my mind, but we will think of something, Prue's babies can protect themselves, by the shield, so we only need to worry about you and your daughter. But if they are together maybe their shield will protect their cousin from harm" Piper said almost to herself.

"Is there any way we could cloak the house like we did when we went away on the cruise, but on a permanent level...Leo, is that possible?" Phoebe asked looking over at him.

"I can find out. The elder's might have the right kind of magic to do that, want me to go find out?"

"There's no rush, but just mention it next time you go up there, and Leo, thanks." Phoebe said smiling at her brother in law.

An hour later Prue joined them and they gathered in the sun room as the sun was shining. Prue had slipped into a knee length pink floral dress that outlined her bump immensely, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was sitting back on a huge soft pillow with her legs over Piper's lap. Piper had one hand on Prue's bump and the other placed lazily over Prue's legs, and she was stroking Prue's bump.

"So have you thought of any names for the twins yet?" Phoebe asked her sister.

Prue sat up and looked at Phoebe.

"I don't really know. I want to carry on the 'p' tradition, I'm not too sure, to be honest. Wouldn't mind Patricia being in there somewhere."

"Well I'm going to break with tradition and if my baby's a boy, I'm going to call him Daniel. If it's a girl Danielle, in honour of Dan. It's the least I could do seeing as I got him killed" Phoebe said looking down.

"Phoebe... it wasn't your fault, Dan was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was an unfortunate accident, but an accident all the same. "Leo soothed, reaching over and holding her hand.

"Leo's right Phoebe's, from what you've told us the demon surprised you both. I'm just thankful you escaped. "Prue said.

Phoebe stood, she suddenly had a headache. Hugging her sister's and Leo she said her goodbyes.

"Phoebe, you gonna be ok, want some company?" Brenda asked.

"No...Thanks Bren', I'm gonna go lie down. But...thanks."

She walked away. Made her way to her room and sat on her bed. She stroked her bump and let the tears fall. If only she could talk to him one last time. To tell him she would love him forever and that she would tell their daughter all he had told her about him. Standing up so abruptly, she felt slightly dizzy, she would summon him. She would call him like they called their mother. She headed to the door but didn't get there. For as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she was struck from behind.

Prue had her head back on the cushion, she was resting on doctors' orders, Piper had gone to start dinner and Leo had just orbed Brenda home when she heard a crash from Phoebe's room. Shooting up and rushing to the stairs, not caring about feeling dizzy, she took the steps as quick as she could calling Leo as she went.. Reaching her sister's room she tried opening it but it was wedged shut.

"PHOEBE...PHOEBE ...LEOOOOOOOOO!"

Piper came rushing upstairs, just as Leo orbed in.

"Phoebe..."Prue said looking helpless at the door.

She didn't want to use her powers to open it in case Phoebe was hurt and lying blocking the door. Leo orbed out and into Phoebes room. Prue and Piper listened as Leo screamed NOOOO, then he shouted from the attic. Prue flung the door open and saw a demon shimmer out before she could vanquish him. She then followed Piper up to the attic. The sight that met her eyes scared her. Phoebe was lying on aunt Pearl's couch a large piece of skin missing from her stomach, and Leo was sat on the floor a huge red burn mark on his back trying to heal Phoebe.

"Oh my god." Piper said as she rushed to Phoebe's side.

"What's wrong Leo? Why can't you heal her?" Prue asked.

"I can't."

"No, she's not dead. I won't accept that." Prue said rushing over to Phoebe.

"I don't have enough strength. I can't do it on my own." He said then looking upward, he shouted Jamie's name.

Jamie orbed in and rushed straight to Phoebe's side. He examined her, and then looked up at Prue.

"Get me a knife, Prue."

Numb, she did as he asked, and watched as he cut his arm, red blood pouring out. Placing the bleeding limb over Phoebe's body he allowed his blood to drip onto Phoebe's wound. Slowly, the sisters and Leo watched as Phoebe's skin began to knit itself together and regrow, Jamie squeezed more of his blood onto the wound and it closed up. Still Phoebe's eye's remained closed. Jamie looked up at Prue and sighed.

"There is only one other thing I can do, but you need to tell me something Prue. How would you feel, I mean really feel if I kissed Phoebe right now? And how much do you really love her?" He said looking into her eyes and relaying to her that she was his one and only and he was asking her this to save Phoebe's life.

"I would want you to kiss her if it means it would save her life." Prue said, and Jamie smiled.

Looking back at Phoebe, he bent over and kissed her deeply on her lips. All of a sudden a red light surrounded her body and she raised of the couch. Jamie held her under her body as she lowered back down to the couch. The red light, entered her body and she gasped and shot up. Looking around at everyone she smiled.

"What's up?" She said as her sister's and Leo and Jamie hugged her.

"Jamie just gave you the kiss of life...literally..." Prue said smiling at her.

Phoebe looked over at her future brother-in-law and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Thank you. But I don't understand what happened."

"Ok let me explain. When I orbed in I scanned Phoebe's mind and located the demon who did this. His name is Luxor. He is a rare breed of demon, and his kind has been wiped out for many centuries. When his kind was dominant the only way to heal his victims was to use a red lighter's blood, effectively, turning a victim into a red lighter. Sealed with a kiss from a red lighter was the only way to bring a victim back to life and restore previous powers. The spell he used was an ancient one, it stripped Phoebe of her powers, in turn making her venerable. I have restored her powers as of now, but she has retained a portion of mine as well. As Prue here so rightly said, it was the kiss of life, and would only work if a victim's eldest relative wished it too. "Jamie said.

"So how do we get rid of him then?"

"We stick together, there IS a spell to vanquish him but it's in a very sacred place. I've been told, and folklore suggests it's somewhere unpopulated. Were it would least be expected to be. "Jamie explained.

"Well looks like we got work to do, then doesn't it." Piper said

A few hours later they had gathered in the sitting room, Phoebe had been ordered to lay on the couch, but she had flat out refused. She knew they were concerned but she wanted to help.

"So we know the spell is somewhere unpopulated, what, like a desert or polar ice cap? "Prue asked

"Yea, my predecessors placed it in a place where no one could find it. Because unfortunately it has a spell in the same book to bring back Luxor..." Jamie began

"...So that means that the demons must already have it, if Luxor is back. "Phoebe said downhearted, her hopes dashed in one sentence.

"Not necessarily, demons have dark magic and sorcerers who can bring back dangerous demons. We good folk don't have that because we are good, and we wouldn't want to bring back this particular demon." He said smiling at her.

"Ok so say, a high level demon did bring back Luxor that means we are being targeted again. So not only do we have to take out Luxor but we also have to find out who brought him back and take care of them too. "Piper said.

"The sooner the better." Phoebe said as the doorbell chimed.

Leo stood to go answer it and Phoebe stood and rubbing her stomach, excused herself and went to the kitchen for a drink. She had her back to the door when Brenda walked in and wrapped her arms around her. Placing her chin on Phoebe's shoulder she spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Removing herself from Brenda as Phoebe turned round and hugged her back Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine thanks to Jamie and Leo. I'm still unsure what having Jamie's blood inside me will do to my daughter, but I'm just so happy to be alive, you know."

"I know, I would have been here sooner but Donna couldn't get away, I was so worried when Piper called and told me what happened. Paige knows, I rang her. She knows you are fine, but she can't get out of work, she will be here...now." Brenda trailed of as Paige orbed into the kitchen, a harassed look on her pretty face.

Upon seeing Phoebe she rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"I was so worried when Bren' rang and told me what happened. I tried leaving there and then but my ass of a boss wouldn't let me leave." She said holding Phoebe at arm's length and looking her up and down "How are you now. And what exactly happened."

Leading her two sisters to the table she sat them down and was about to begin when Brandon walked into the kitchen. He pulled her into a long hug.

"I have just been told what happened. Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded and motioned to a chair.

"I was just about to tell your sisters here what I could remember. Well I was in my bedroom. I was about to go see if I could summon Dan...Don't look at me like that Paige...well anyway, I got to the door and was attacked. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the attic with everyone stood around me and I'm told I have Jamie's blood inside me..."

"You nearly died sis." Prue said walking into the kitchen. Piper behind her. "Jamie's gone with Leo to see what they can find out about Luxor and who might have released him."

Prue squeezed into another chair and Piper stood behind her. The whole of the Halliwell children sat quietly for a moment, thinking on what Prue had just said, until Phoebe spoke up.

"You don't think it could have been Barbas again do you...Demon of fear!" She said to the confused looks of the siblings who didn't know.

"If it is he should be easy to vanquish, just wait till midnight on Friday the thirteenth and he's gone...shame its the 20th, and it's not friday the 13th for another two months. No I don't think it's him. He only does fear. He's doesn't work with other demons. No it has to be someone who's trying to climb the underworld's ladder. "Prue replied.

"What by bringing back another demon...I don't think so...if it was an underling, they would want to kill us themselves. That would give them instant approval to all the badass demons down there. "Piper said glumly.

"Well whoever tried to kill me, we have some knowledge about them, they used a spell only a red lighter could heal, so they mustn't know about Jamie. Maybe we could use that to our advantage. I mean they probably think I'm dead now, so once we find out who we are up against, we surprise them. Piper freezes, Prue knocks them flying and I say the power of three spell. Then Paige orbs us the hell out of there, sound good?"

"Don't you mean the power of five spell. I'm going too." Brenda piped up.

"No. you don't have an active power Brenda, you only have Empathy. I would hate myself if you got hurt." Phoebe countered.

"But I want to kick some butt too. "Brenda said pouting. Phoebe couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm sorry Bren' but this family has already lost enough. I can't bear to lose a sister." Phoebe added her eye's pleading.

"But..."

"Bren' Phoebe's right. You are best staying here, or at home. What if you got hurt or worse, what about Scott and Nate?" Brandon said placing his hand on Brenda's.

"Brenda, I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but it is dangerous enough going into this for us. Me and Prue are pregnant, we are risking not only our lives, but our babies' lives as well. We are well aware of the dangers. We don't want to be worried about you and our nephews being orphans as well. Please for us, stay well away. "Phoebe asked taking hold of Brenda's other hand and looking into her eyes.

"Ok, but I want to know when you go. I want to be here when you return and you WILL return." Brenda said squeezing Phoebe's hand.

"Ok we wait for Leo and Jamie to come back then we...duck" Prue said hitting the floor and taking Brenda and Piper with her as a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball.

"Throw this! "Piper screamed as she shot up from under the table and blew up the demon.

She looked around making sure there was only the one then sighing she looked around at her sisters and brother, they all looked fine if a little shaken, but Brandon wasn't moving, rushing to his side Piper felt all around until she came to his head, placing her hand under it she gasped and pulled back in shock looking at her now blood red palm. Feeling for his neck she prayed she would find a pulse, her heart beating quickly when she didn't. The others all began shaking off the debris on their clothes and Brenda looked towards Piper and Brandon. Seeing her twin laying there not moving her heart stopped, rushing to his side she shook him, he gave no response. While she had been doing so Prue had shouted for Leo and he orbed in as Brenda cried into Brandon's chest. He rushed to his brother in laws side. Kneeling down beside him Leo placed his hands on Brenda's shoulder and she sat back to allow Leo room to work. Falling into Paige she sobbed. She watched as Leo placed his hands over her brother's head and closed his eyes. Bright yellow lights erupted from his hands still Brandon stayed still. Leo looked up at Brenda and she wailed into Paige's shoulder. Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and positioned themselves around their brother's body. Looking at Leo Prue said simply.

"We both have red lighter in us, if we do this together we can make this work."

Brenda looked up from sobbing and watched as her sisters closed their eyes and they along with Leo placed their hands over Brandon's head, Leo and Prue's hands began to glow, Phoebe screwed up her face as she tried hard to concentrate and finally her hands glowed as well. Brenda watched as the colour began coming back to Brandon's face and soon he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Prue and Phoebe both fell backward being caught by Piper and Paige respectively. Their eyes closed and their breathing rapid. Leo opened his own eyes and after checking over his sisters in law and assuring everyone they were just exhausted and could benefit from a nap, they turned their attention back to Brandon who was slowly sitting up holding his head.

"Oof, what happened...Bren?" He said as he was covered with his sister's long hair, as she threw herself onto him.

"You almost died bro. You nearly left me." Brenda cried. Hot tears flooding Brandon's t-shirt.

"What happened?"

"Demon attack. "Piper replied

He surveyed the room looking around at everyone either laying or sitting up on the floor. He saw Prue and Phoebe coming too, and rushed to their sides as best he could with Brenda holding onto him.

"You two ok?" He asked as Prue opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Upon seeing him she pulled him into a hug and was soon joined by Phoebe after she too had gotten her breathe back.

Brenda was sat a glazed expression on her face, looking at her brother. He saw this and took hold of her hand.

"You ok? Bren' you hurt?"

She looked up into his eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine Bran', I see it now. I understand." She was in shock, her face blank as she was helped to her feet and aided into a chair. Everyone else found one for themselves but Leo stood as his family took up them all.

Paige placed her arm around Brenda's shoulder. Gently wiping away a strand of hair from her eyes.

"What do you see Bren?" She asked.

"Why I can't be a witch?" She said and after standing she left the kitchen.

Brandon stood and went to follow her but Prue grabbed his sleeve, looking into his eye's she relayed a message and after nodding he sat back down. His head in his hands and Prue stood to follow her sister. She found her leaving the manor and she rushed after her, catching up to her she grabbed hold of Brenda's coat and Brenda stopped walking, turned and looked at Prue.

"What do you mean why you can't be a...a witch?" Prue said whispering the last two words.

"I've seen nothing but destruction come from it Prue. True I found you guys but I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend I'm something I'm not. I nearly lost the only rock I've ever had in there. I can't risk it again. I have to stay away for my son's sakes." She replied tears flowing down her face.

"Brenda, I know, I really do. When I first found out I was what I am I panicked. I tried getting Piper and Phoebe to not use their powers, because I was scared. I was scared what would come after us, at first I thought why me...us? Why did we get lumbered with these so called gifts, and have our lives disrupted by constant demon attacks. But since then we have helped numerous people that wouldn't have gotten that help had we not been who we are. There is a greater good here." Prue said.

"A greater good. How can it be good if people still get killed? Our mom, Andy. Almost Brandon...and...Dylan." She whispered her husband's name quietly as a fresh tear fell down her face.

She began walking off again and Prue went to grab her arm. Brenda swung around and yanked her arm away from her, looked her in the eyes and spoke the words that would haunt Prue for a lifetime.

"I wish I never found you guys. I wish my life was normal again."

Prue watched her walk off, tears flowing down her face. She watched her till she was out of sight and turned to go back to the house.

Brenda stepped out of her bed, she had heard his voice and was following it. Soon she found herself on the bottom step of her hall stairs. She could hear soft music in her living room, the sort of music Dylan liked. Looking back up the stairs she subconsciously listened out for her son's voices as she took a deep breath and walked to the door of the room. Opening it she saw Dylan sat on the sofa. He was gluing together his model airplane that he had finished just before he had died. She stood watching him until he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi babe. Come and sit next to me." He asked.

Slowly she walked towards him, not taking her eyes off him. He was just as she had remembered him. Untidy shoulder length hair, wearing his favourite jeans and red t-shirt. The t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms, the arms Brenda missed being wrapped around her every night. She sat down and he leaned over and kissed her warmly. She could taste him, he seemed so real... Placing his model down on the table he wrapped his arms around her slim body and lay down pulling her on top of him. She closed her eyes as his hands travelled the length of her body. She had missed him. Missed his touch. But all too sudden he started getting rough, not like her Dylan. She tried opening her eye's but they were stuck shut. She was thrown backwards into the other side of the sofa, and finally she could open her eyes when she did she wished she hadn't because staring down at her wasn't Dylan but an ugly man with an evil glint in his eye. Trying to force his hands round her neck.

She screamed and suddenly she was back in her bed. Breathing hard, she brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked around, she was still in her bed. She suddenly felt sick at the dream and rushed to the toilet bowl. After throwing up she had a cool shower and got dressed. Grabbing her car keys, she got into her car and sped off. The boys were with Donna for a couple of days so she was free. Stopping outside the cemetery she rushed in and found the person she was looking for. Falling to her knees in front of a picture of Dylan she sobbed.

Prue stood looking at the grave stone, long since placed there amongst the brave but unfortunate. Her Andy. The love of her life. Dead, because of her, yes she still blamed herself for his death, had wished every day and night that she had been the one that had been killed not him. He needn't have been there, but because of his desire for her, and the wanton need to protect her and her sisters, he had been. That day played over in her mind, but she had a new love now, she desperately hoped Andy would have approved. Placing the single rose at the base of the stone she kneeled on the soft warm grass. It was very early morning, 3 or 4 o'clock, but Prue didn't care. She had to talk to Andy.

"Andy. I know I've not been to see you since you were put here. I just couldn't, I... So much has happened since you died. I just wonder if you are looking down on me and can see what's happening in my life. I have never forgot you Andy and I never will. I almost died a couple of weeks ago, and to be truthful I wanted too. But I'm going to be a mum, Andy. I couldn't. I miss you so much. I love Jamie, but you are always there, I see you in everything. I dream about you every night..." By this time Prue had hot tears flowing down her face, as she stroked the picture on Andy's headstone. "...I miss you so much it hurts. Do you know I have recently found out I have two other sisters and a brother. You would have loved them. Brenda looks just like me, and Brandon... He's a sweetie. Paige is just whacky, like Phoebe but calmer." Prue said giggling then getting serious again."... Andy, if there is any way you can let me know you are watching please do. I need your blessings on my wedding. I need to know you don't hate me for moving on with my life?" Prue said then standing she said one last thing before turning and leaving.

"I will always love you, Andy."

She made her way back to her car but a sound caught her ear. Looking round she saw a figure hunched up by a gravestone sobbing. Prue recognized her immediately. Slowly making her way toward Brenda, Prue didn't want to frighten her. She stood and looked at the name on the headstone. It read.

Here lay Dylan McKay

Taken before his time.  
Loving husband of Brenda, lost father-to-be.  
He will be sadly missed.

This was followed by his date of birth and death. Prue sucked in her breath when she saw the date of his death. It was the exact same day Andy had died. Brenda was alerted by Prue at that moment and she looked up shocked.

"Prue, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you by the look of it. Andy's grave is over there. "She replied pointing. Brenda followed her finger's direction, looked for a moment then looked back at Prue.

"Prue, I'm sorry about earlier, I just..." Brenda said looking down.

"It's ok, I understand."

Prue bent down and helped her sister up. As she looked up she saw a figure in the distance and stopped short. He smiled at her and vanished in a swirl of bluey-white lights, Prue gasped. Brenda looked at her shocked face, concerned.

"Prue what is it? What's wrong?"

"I...I just saw Andy." She said and looked at Brenda.

"Leo, LEOOOOO." Prue screamed, not caring about the time. As they rushed through the manor's doors.

"Prue don't you think it's a bit earl..." Brenda tried but was cut off by Prue screaming Leo's name again.

Rushing down the stairs tying a belt around his robe Leo rushed over to Prue and Brenda.

"Prue, it's almost 5 in the morning, what are you doing up, with your coat on and screaming my name for?" Leo asked taking hold of her arms.

"I saw Andy Leo...I saw him and he whitelightery thingied out... is he up there? I mean right now? Can I see him?"

"Wait you saw him? Not good..." Leo said almost to himself.

"What...why is it not good. You mean to tell me he's been up there all along and you haven't told me. Leo take me to him now. I have to see him..."

"...I can't, its agains..."

"If you dare say it's against rules I'll get Paige to orb your orbs from here to Timbuctoo. I have to see him Leo." Prue said getting angry.

"Prue calm down, sweetie...the babies." Brenda said as Piper and Phoebe came rushing downstairs, the commotion having woken them.

"Prue? Brenda? What's going o...?" Piper began.

"..I saw Andy, and your husband here won't take me to see him." Prue said interrupting Piper.

"Wait...what...whoa? You saw him? Where?" Piper asked

"At the cemetery, I went to visit his grave, after I left, I saw Brenda, and I was helping her up when I looked up and saw him. Then he orbed away." Prue said looking then from Piper to Leo. "So are you gonna take me or not?"

"Let me go talk to the elders first." And with that he orbed out, causing Prue to scream in frustration.

"Why did he do that? Why am I always the last to know?" Prue said slumping down on the sofa.

Phoebe sat next to her and placed her head on Prue's shoulder.

Leo orbed into Elder land and frantically looked around for Andy. Spotting him playing cards with another white lighter Leo rushed over to him.

"Andy! I need to talk to you now." Leo said. Andy spotting Leo's panicked face nodded to the other white lighter and stood to follow Leo to an empty corner.

"Leo what is this about?"

"Prue saw you..."

"What!?"

"She saw you Andy. Now she wants me to bring her up here, so she can see you."

"No...No she can't. She has to stay away. Get on with her life." Andy said panicking now as well.

"Well you better come up with an idea and soon, she's gunning for blood down there. It's not good in her condition either."

"I know, I know the babies. Ok let me think. I can go to her in a dream. That could work."

"Yea and how will you explain her seeing you at the cemetery?"

"Well she's been under a lot of stress lately with Luxor, which by the way I have found where the book is located. Like you asked me too. I can plant the location in her subconscious and divert her from seeing me"

"Will that work?" Leo asked.

"It's worth a try, don't you think?"

"Ok get on it then. I will orb up to see you when she's asleep. And Andy be more careful in future." Leo said as he orbed out.

"Andy stood there looking at the spot Leo had been in and saluted, before heading off to research dreaming.

Leo avoided going home until he was sure Prue would be in bed. When he did orb in He was shocked to find Piper sat up in bed waiting for him.

"So what did the good ol' elders have to say?" She said sarcastically.

"Piper?" Leo said sighing. He knew he was in for it.

"No Leo. You didn't see what Prue went through after Andy died. All she wants is one last chance to say goodbye, and you are all denying her that. How is that fair?"

"It's not as simple as that Piper. If Prue saw Andy again, it would only make things worse. She needs to let him go. She has Jamie now, and her babies."

"That is such a typical man response. You don't understand Prue at all do you? I suggest you think about it while you sleep on the sofa. Goodnight." Piper said as she lay down, her back to Leo and switched the lamplight out, plunging the room into darkness.

Sighing Leo walked out leaving Piper alone. She opened her eyes and looked at the spot he had been stood in and sighed. Leo stood outside Prue's door and listened, he could hear her sweet breathing coming from inside and looking up he orbed up to Andy.

"Andy, she's sleeping, it's time." Leo said as he orbed back to the manor.

Orbing into Prue's bedroom Andy watched her sleeping. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was longer and as she slept it framed her face. She was laying on her back. Her head tilted to the right, her right hand up to her face, and her left hand over the side of the bed. He saw the ring on her left hand, and gulped back the lump in his throat. She should have been his. He then saw the bump protruding from beneath the covers. As he fought back another lump he stood and surrounded himself with bright lights. This woke Prue up and she looked at him in awe.

"Andy? Is it really you? When I saw you today at the cem..."

"Prue... I come to you now because I heard your plea's at my gravesite. I want you to know I am very happy you are with a man of great courage. You have my blessing. Go on with your life and be happy. Forget about me. I am merely your past, mourn me, then move on."

"Was it you, were you there though?" Prue asked.

"Yes...in spirit. I want you to know I will always look over you. I love you Prue." Andy said then after sprinkling a golden dust on her she slipped back onto her bed and was asleep.

Leo orbed in and smiled at Andy.

"Nicely done. But you forgot the location of the book?"

"Oh shoot. Tomorrow night, you can't use dream dust more than once a night." Andy said smiling then orbing out.

Leo looked at his sister-in-law's sleeping form and smiled then he himself orbed out.

The following morning Prue was up bright and early. She had just sat down at the table when Brenda walked in rubbing her eyes. She had stayed on the sofa, last night to be with Prue if she needed her. Their previous argument forgotten. Pouring a cup of coffee she yawned and sat down across from Prue.

"Morning sis." She said yawning again.

"Morning sunshine." Prue said grinning at Brenda.

Brenda looked at her, she looked relaxed, more relaxed than the previous morning.

"You look happy? What I miss?"

"Andy came to see me last night. He made it look like I was dreaming but I know I was awake. He never was that good of an actor." Prue said grinning at Brenda.

"So he is a white lighter then?"

"Yup. I saw him orb out. I don't know, must be the Red lighter in me. He sprinkled some sort of sleeping dust on me but all it did was relax my body. I could still hear everything. He knows where the book is."

Brenda shot her head up at this news.

"He does? Should we call him and ask?"

Prue suddenly looked nervous. Should she do so?

"I don't know. I mean it's been so long." Prue said biting her bottom lip.

Brenda realizing the complication of that idea stroked Prue's arm.

"Only if you feel ok with it."

At that moment Jamie shimmered in and kissed Prue deeply. Brenda looked away, after coughing softly. Jamie stroked Prue's growing bump and sat down next to her.

"So what's new?"

"Well, my fiancé, a lot. "As Prue filled him in Brenda went and had a shower. Prue had often said her closet was Brenda's so she felt ok choosing some of Prue's clothes.

Brenda had just stepped out of the shower, and was wrapping a towel around her when a demon shimmered in behind her and shimmered out again, taking Brenda with him. All that was left was an outline of Brenda's still wet feet in front of the mirror.

A couple of hours later, Prue was getting some clothes out ready to dress when she entered her bathroom. Upon seeing Brenda's clothing, spread neatly across the hammock she got a sense of dread flow through her.

"PHOEBE, PHOEBE CAN YOU COME IN HERE A MOMENT." Prue shouted whilst looking around at the empty bathroom.

Phoebe reached her in a flash.

"What? What is it?"

"Brenda's clothes. Dried footprints on the floor, but no Brenda? Can you see if you can get a premonition off her clothes or something?" Prue asked.

Phoebe nodded and picked up Brenda's pants. She gasped and closed her eyes. Her body jerked once then she opened her eye's wide.

"Oh no"

"Oh no, why oh no. What's with the oh no? What did you see?"

"Big ugly ass demon taking Brenda."

"Oh no"

Phoebe put her hands up as if saying 'see you thought 'oh no' too.'

Ok so did you get a good look at him?"

"Yea."

"Book of shadows" they both said together and headed up to the attic.

They passed Piper on the way and Prue grabbed her hand dragging her with them.

"What...what's going on?" Piper complained.

"Demon...Got Brenda!" Prue replied.

"Oh." Piper said as she followed her sister's to the attic.

Once reaching the attic, Phoebe looked through the book. While Prue paced and Piper tried to calm her down. Fearing for her niece's.

Five minutes later Phoebe ah-ha'd and pointed to a page in the book.

"Got him. Tailor Demon. A lower level demon used as a gopher for higher level demons. They are best at surprising their victims and shimmering them to a chamber of torture of their liking. They pleasure in torturing witches, before killing them in the most traumatic way they can think off. Oh my god, Brenda." Phoebe said looking up at Prue and Piper.

"They were after me?" Prue said causing Phoebe and Piper to look at her.

"I am inclined to agree with you Prue, I mean you two are identical." Piper answered.

"What are they gonna do when they figure out she's not Prue. Oh god they will kill her." Phoebe said biting her lip.

"No. We will not let that happen. We are gonna find her and save her." Prue said, her jaw tight. "Phoebe could you whip up a summoning spell and we'll call Paige and get on with a vanquishing potion. We also need to charge the crystals, we need to torture Brenda's whereabouts out of him first."

An hour later and Paige was at the manor, helping Piper with a potion to vanquish the tailor demon.

"Will this work?" Paige asked Piper.

"It better, and we better pray Brenda is ok, for her children's sake. "Prue replied.

"How are we gonna find her once we kill the demon. I mean how will we know where she is?" Paige asked again.

"I was thinking about that. I was thinking of the 'to call a lost witch' spell, only change it to 'location'. Once we have the location, Paige orbs there, grabs Brenda and orbs her home. "

"Call a lost location? "Piper said looking incredulously at Prue.

"Well its worth a try Piper, first we need to kick the demons ass, Phoebe, you ready with the summoning spell?" Prue asked.

"Just putting the finishing touches to it... and its done" Phoebe said tearing a piece of paper from a pad she had been working on.

"Ok on three, we summon, Piper freezes his body and not his head, and we interrogate him. If he refuses to talk we say the location spell. Then vanquish his sorry excuse for a behind. Got it?" Prue asked. Everyone nodded.

They all said the summoning spell Phoebe had come up with and soon a cloud of dust formed in the centre of the crystals they had placed on the floor. An ugly creature with talons for hands and a snout for a nose materialized amidst the smoke. The cage immediately glowed telling the sisters they had him trapped good. The creatures failed attempts to escape proved their theory right. Piper froze him, then unfroze his head. Phoebe began.

"Where is our sister?"

The creature just looked blankly at them, every now and then grunting a high pitched squeal.

"I'll say again. Where's our sister?" Phoebe tried again.

The creature continued to look at them blankly. Paige turned to Prue.

"I don't think he knows one way or another where Brenda is. I think he was just hired to witch nap her. We might have to just vanquish him and do the location spell."

"I think you could be right, sis. Let's get rid of him then. The smell is way too overpowering."

Piper grinned, and stood in position.

"On three." Piper said and nodded, the other three copied and raised their arms.

"One, two, three" They all said together, and threw the potions.

They watched as the liquid smashed onto the demon and he squealed in pain before bursting into flames and vanishing before their eyes.

"Right, On to finding Brenda. Let's hold hands." Piper said.

Getting into the new position they closed their eyes and Phoebe began the location spell.

We pray to the moon when she is round.  
Luck to us shall then abound,  
whom I seek for shall be found  
in sea or sky or solid ground.  
Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Take us where we need to find.  
Our heart, our soul, our sister's bind.

Soon the sisters were covered in a red bodies felt like they were floating on air. Soon they were touching solid ground again. They almost got hit by a fireball as they materialized, they all fell to the floor and Piper froze the demons that had just attacked them. Standing and helping Phoebe up, then Paige she turned to help Prue and was shocked to see red blood coming out of her sister's head.

"Prue?!" Piper cried.

"Here let me." Paige said.

Placing her hands over Prue's head she closed her eyes and concentrated. Piper and Phoebe looked on both biting their lips, Paige's hands glowed golden and the blood returned to their sister's head and her eye's flung open. Sitting up fast Prue looked around at each of her sister's to check they were alright.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?"

Piper smiled, trust Prue to be more concerned about them, than herself.

"Yes we are okay, you were the one with the bleeding skull." Piper said pulling her close.

"What do you mean bleeding skull?" Prue asked.

"Later, they are unfreezing" Piper said as another fireball barely missed her head.

Prue looked around and saw some old pipes laying around. They must be in an old mineshaft or underground tunnel or something. She waved her arm and the old rusted out pipes flew into the nearest demon. She continued until they had all been vanquished and stood up, feeling a little lightheaded. Paige and Piper held on to her.

"Easy there, you had quite an injury. Short steps, Prue." Piper said mothering her sister.

"We find Brenda then I'll take it easy." Prue said shaking her sisters off her, and walking away down the tunnel.

"Wait?" Piper said to her sisters. "Shouldn't we split up? There are two tunnel's Brenda could be in any one."

"No, I..." Prue began

"That's a good idea. Paige with me, and you and Prue together." Phoebe responded.

"Why Paige with you?" Prue asked.

"Because I don't have an active power, if we get attacked Paige can orb us out, you guys have two active powers between you, you will be fine."

Prue had to admit, it was a smart pairing so shrugging she hugged her sisters and they went their separate ways.

Paige and Phoebe walked down there tunnel, Phoebe was on the alert and Paige was following her lead. About half an hour into their trek they heard a noise that sounded a lot like a scream. Looking at each other they both whispered 'Brenda' and began heading toward the sound. Sectioning off to the left they hid behind a huge horizontal boulder and peered over the top. Brenda was strapped naked to a torture table and similar creatures to those they vanquished in the manor's attic were turning a huge wheel attached to the table. Brenda was screaming in pain and her sisters looked on helpless.

"What do we do?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Err...you orb back to Prue and Piper. Bring them back here, then we go in and save her." Phoebe whispered.

"Sounds good, but what about you? I can't leave you here alone, what if you are found?"

"Paige I'll be fine, Brenda is our major concern right now, go get the others, I'll keep a watch out."

Paige looked at Phoebe, who by now had turned back to watch Brenda, then she orbed out.

Prue and Piper were walking, along their stretch of corridor, Piper stepped in some mud on the floor and grimaced.

"Euw, these shoes were new as well."

"Piper?" Prue scolded.

"I know, but why can't demons lairs be somewhere dry on the foot, like a flowery field, or a mall?"

Prue turned and looked at Piper, a grin on her face, when all of a sudden Paige orbed in in front of them, startling Prue who threw her arm out in response. Paige went flying into the nearest wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Oh, oh Paige, oh no, I'm so sorry." Prue said as she reached her sister's side.

Luckily Paige was more dazed than injured and she sat up and shook her head, whilst holding her temple. She looked up at Prue and Piper, and scrambled to her feet. Her sisters holding onto her arms to steady her.

"We found Brenda. She's tied to a torture table, Phoebe is keeping watch, come on." Paige said fast and orbed back to Phoebe, her sisters holding onto her tightly. Once they had materialized, Phoebe pulled them down gently to her eye level.

"Ok they seem to have stopped to eat now. So I think now's the perfect opportunity to go in and attack. Piper, you freeze them mid-scoff. We save Brenda then Paige orbs her out. Into one of our bedrooms as she is naked. Then we vanquish there sorry asses for hurting our sister. All agreed?"

"I like it, but first." Prue said, removing her long cardigan, "We cover her over."

"What if this doesn't work?" Paige asked biting her lip.

Piper looked at the determination in Prue's eye's for her twin and felt her own determination rise. There wasn't going to be a 'what if' this doesn't work. It was going to be 'When' this works.

"It will work, Paige." Piper said looking into her eyes.

Paige could see Piper's determination, and it lifted her doubts straight away.

"Ok on three I stand up and freeze them. Ready?"

Piper looked around her sisters who all nodded. Then she started.

"One...two...three..."

Piper stood and froze the demons and her sister's ran out of their hiding place and straight to Brenda. Prue's Telekinesis made short work of the ropes binding Brenda. They looked her over, she had bruises forming all over her body and cuts. Prue placed her coat over her sister and looked at Paige, who took hold of Brenda's hand and orbed her sister away. Brenda's eyes had been closed and Prue was worried, she looked unconscious. She turned and looked at her sisters tears forming in her eyes.

"She wasn't moving, guys, what have they done to her?"

Her sisters buried her in hugs as Paige orbed back in. She took in the moment and cleared her throat and her sisters removed themselves from Prue. Prue looked into her eyes.

"How is she? Has she come round?"

"Yea Leo healed her, she's in your bed Prue. Wanted to come back and help but Leo convinced her to stay and rest, she's been through a lot."

"Good, that's...that's really good to hear. Well let's vanquish these monsters and get back to her shall we." Prue said, looking round for some weapons, and spotting more of the same pipes she had used earlier.

Soon the creatures unfroze and after looking at Prue, then the table, then back at Prue, clearly confused as to how their victim was off the table and dressed with three other woman by her side, they advanced towards the sister's teeth bared and clawed hands raised. Piper sighed and put up her hands, the creatures froze again. And Prue waved her arm three times at the unused poles. The sisters watched them fly through the air and into the bodies of the demons. Immediately unfreezing they looked down at the weapons in their bodies then up at the sisters and after screaming that horrid high-pitched squeal they all burst into flames and vanished.

"That'll teach you for messing with the charmed ones family" Piper said and turned and grabbed Pages hand." Home James."

The sisters orbed into the manor's sun room and immediately headed for the stairs to see Brenda, but Leo stopped them.

"Can I see you all for a moment?" He asked.

"Can't it wait, we have to see Brenda?" Prue asked.

"It's about Brenda, Please, you need to know this." Leo said his eye's pleading.

The sister's looked at his face, they hadn't seen him this worried before, so going over to the sofa's in the lounge they sat down and waited for him to begin. Sighing and looking around at his wife and sister-in-laws he began.

"When I was healing Brenda my powers were sparking. This usually means that there is evil in the subject I'm trying to heal..."

"Brenda's not evi..."Prue began, but Leo held his hands up.

"I know Brenda's not evil but I feel what is inside her is. There are some demons who choose witches as carriers of the next evil generation. Magic with magic and so on. I believe whoever ordered the tailor demons to abduct Brenda, has impregnated her with an evil spawn."

"Impregnated her? That's ridic...u...lous..." Piper started but trailed off as the idea sunk in.

"No, I won't believe it. You are wrong. Your powers sparked cos she had just come back from the clutches of evil..." Prue started, defending her sister, but trailing off as she realized the stupidity of her words.

"But why choose Brenda? Wouldn't they want a charmed one to carry this evil spawn unless...they thought they had one of us...they thought Brenda was me." Prue said putting her head in her hands. "I've doomed my own twin." She said tears forming in her eyes.

Piper and Phoebe both placed their arms around Prue's shoulders, and Piper cupped her chin in her hand and raised her face.

"You have not doomed her Prue, you weren't to know this was gonna happen. It not your fault." Piper said pulling her head into her shoulder and stroking her hair.

"How do we test if she is pregnant?" Paige asked.

"How else. A pregnancy test. But... we have to tell her." Phoebe replied.

The sisters were quiet as they looked at each other, then sighing they all stood and headed to Prue's room, less enthusiastic than before. Reaching the bedroom door, Prue looked around at her sister's and plastered a smile onto her stressed face. Then after knocking on her bedroom door she opened it gently. Brenda was propped up in bed staring blankly out of the window. But when she saw her sister's she smiled a large smile and held her arms out to them. Prue wrapped her in a huge hug then stood for her other sisters to do the same. After all their greetings had been exchanged Brenda spoke.

"Thank you guys so much for saving me. That was the worst experience I've ever been through, well apart from Dylan's death that is."

"Brenda we have something to tell you." Prue said, sitting on the bed beside her and taking hold of her hand.

She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so they could get on with helping Brenda come to terms with what had happened. Brenda just looked at Prue's serious face and her insides began swirling.

"When the demons took you, did they knock you out or drug you in any way?" Prue asked.

"Erm...now you mention it, I did feel slightly woozy while I was tied to that table...why?" Brenda said biting her lip, nervous. Prue breathed in deeply, then began.

"Leo believes you have been impregnated. When he was healing you, his power was sparking, kinda like lightning sparking from his hands. That only ever happens when there is evil in the person he is trying to heal." Prue explained quickly.

Brenda looked at her, her whole body feeling numb. She looked at Prue's face, searching her eyes for any sign of a joke, but all she saw was deep regret and pain. She could feel Prue's heart breaking at what she had just told her, but before she could speak Prue continued.

"We now believe the demon who did this to you was out to get one of us..." Prue said pointing to Piper and Phoebe "... pregnant, we believe now, they thought you were me. I'm so sorry Brenda, it's my fault you were taken." Prue said looking down as tears fell from her eyes.

The sister's watched as Brenda leaned forward, now clutching her stomach and placed her hand on Prue's face, stroking the tears away with her thumb. She then pulled Prue down so she was laying on her chest, and she put her arms around her. Rocking her as she cried. Then she said the words that Prue would remember for ever.

"You are my twin, part of my soul, I love you dearly, I will never, ever blame you for this Prue. It wasn't your fault."

At those words Prue wrapped her arms around Brenda and hugged her tight. The other sister's left the room quietly.

Down in the kitchen, the remaining sisters were sat around the table, all staring blankly into space, Leo was stood leaning against the door. Half watching them-half staring into space himself. He had no idea how to get out of this mess. He knew without having Brenda tested that she was indeed pregnant, he had felt it. Felt the pain emitted when those sparks attacked his hands as he was healing her. Looking at his wife and her sister's he knew they were thinking the same. Piper rubbed her forehead, and Paige twirled her cup in her hands. Phoebe was sat her chin on one hand the other tracing the rim of her cup, and staring out of the kitchen window. The doorbell rang, bringing Leo out of his daze, the sisters all looked up briefly but carried on what they were doing before soon after. Leo made his way to the lobby and opened the door to find his brother-in-law and nephews stood there.

"Leo, is Brenda here? She was supposed to pick the boys up from Donnas last night and she never showed. I only got back from work half an hour ago, and Donna was waiting at home for Me."

"Brandon come in. The girls are in the kitchen go on through. They will explain." Leo said

Looking curiously at Leo, Brandon pushed the boy's double buggy into the lobby and Leo took over from him as Brandon made his way to the kitchen. Leo placed the boys safely into the travel cot Brenda had left here for when she visited and set them up with toys each.

Brandon entered the kitchen and took in the sad faces of his sister's, he immediately got a bad feeling in his gut. They looked worried, really worried. Clearing his throat, the girls looked up. Piper was the first out of her seat and she hugged him, followed by Phoebe then finally Paige. Brandon looked at them then spoke softly.

"What's happened? Where's Brenda and Prue?"

"Brandon, sit down, please." Piper asked, and sighing sat back down herself, taking hold of Brandon's hand.

"What's going on?"

"This morning, Brenda was kidnapped..." Piper began, Brandon shot out of his seat.

"WHAT!"

"Brandon please calm down, we found her and saved her, she's upstairs with Prue." Piper said calmly, Brandon sat back down and looked into her eyes.

"What happened to her? Is she injured?"

"She was, but Leo healed her. That's when we found out what the demons had done to her." Piper said slowly.

"What? What have they done to my sister, Piper, tell me?" Brandon asked quietly, he was trying to hold back his tears and be strong.

Piper looked into his eyes, she couldn't do it, she couldn't break his heart anymore. She looked at Phoebe, who got the message loud and clear, Taking hold of Brandon's other hand in both of hers she looked into his eyes.

"They made her pregnant Brandon. They put an evil baby inside her, so it would come out looking normal, but would be evil..."

"...Wait...your telling me they raped her? Is that it? They raped my sister?" Brandon asked, his eye's pleading for it not to be true, and finally succumbing to the tears, he allowed them to fall.

The sisters all stood and reached his side in moments, they all hugged him tight as sobs wracked his body, then suddenly he stood. Helped Phoebe up and walked out of the kitchen without another word. The sister's looked at each other and followed. They followed Brandon up the stairs to Prue's room and hugged him once more outside the door, then left him to head up to the attic. They would look in the book for any ideas of how to get rid of this evil inside their sister. Brandon knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Slowly opening the door, he looked towards the bed and his heart jumped. There on Prue's bed were his twin sisters, their arms wrapped around each other, sleeping peacefully. He walked over to them and brushed a strand of hair away from Brenda's eyes then lent over and kissed her eyes. Then looking at Prue did the same. Standing up he whispered to them.

"Sleep my darling's, I love you both"

"You need to do this Bren', we need to know if you are so we can decide what to do about it." Prue said pushing back the tester kit that Brenda had pushed away.

"Prue don't you get it. If I take this test, it will confirm what we already know, I am pregnant with demon child. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." Brenda said trying to push past Prue to leave the bathroom.

"Brenda, do you want to be the mother of the next evil generation? Think about Nate, and Scotty...Brandon too. If you can't do it for yourself, at least do it for them." Prue tried again.

Brenda looked at Prue slightly shocked. But she knew she was right. Once it was confirmed by this little white stick they could come up with a plan to remove this latest threat.

"Cruel move using my son's and brother as an example, Prue, very cruel..."

Brenda said looking from the tester kit to Prue then back again. Biting her lip. She grabbed the kit and began opening the box.

"Atta girl." Prue said smiling. "I'll be right outside."

Prue left the bathroom and began pacing outside the door. A few minutes later Brenda called her back in. Nervously Prue opened the door and stepped in, Brenda was sat on the toilet seat nervously twiddling her thumbs. The digital tester sat on the side of the sink. Prue glanced over at it, it was still blank, so she went and sat on the bathtub at the side of Brenda. Taking her hands in her own. A minute later the egg timer Brenda had set for 5 minutes pinged and she grabbed the stick. Looking at her sister Brenda's face fell. Then she handed the test to Prue. Positive.

"Ok...we know now... let's go tell the others and then we'll figure out how to do this. "Prue said. Slowly getting up off the bath as her back was aching with the weight of her own pregnancy.

They made their way up to the attic were Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Brandon had been waiting. Leo was watching the boys again so they were well out of harm's reach. Piper and Phoebe were going through the book, and Paige was trying to write a demon baby ridding spell. Brandon had been just looking down at his hands. Until Brenda walked in holding Prue's hand, then after seeing his twin's face, he shot up and rushed to her side, pulling her into a long hug. Everyone watched as she began crying into his shoulder, and he whispered words of comfort into her ear. Prue reached the book and after being hugged by her sisters she looked back up at Brenda, pushing back tears of her own. They had to get this over with. Then would be a time for crying.

"Anything in the book?" Prue asked.

"Nothing. We have gone over it page by page, and nothing. Except of course for the succubus. But we vanquished her, and Brenda is hardly a demon bent on seducing a human and stealing his testo..." Phoebe summarised.

"...Could it be a similar thing though, but male demon to human witch? "Prue interrupted Phoebe, knowing where she was headed.

"Look at this guys, we didn't see this before. "Piper announced.

"Incubi.  
Incubi are male demons who have sex with mortal woman, and succubi are female demons who have sex with mortal men. They are said to be very persistent, ignoring exorcism rituals and the like. Incubi were said to be able to impregnate women...the biggest debate concerning this was where they got the semen. Incubi were thought to be insubstantial, and therefore it was believed that succubi collected semen from their partners, then either turned into incubi, or delivered it to incubi for use during sex."

The sisters all looked at each other, then up at Brenda, who by now had joined them and was stood in front of the book, her arm around Brandon's waist. His arm around her shoulder.

"This seems as good a bet as any. I'll bet the incubi took Brenda, thinking she was me, to make the most powerful evil ever. Think about it the eldest charmed one and a demon, mixed together and bam...instant evildoer...oh man I hope this doesn't mean I have to turn into a man again?" Prue said her head drooping.

Brenda, Brandon and Paige looked at her strange, then at Piper and Phoebe who just shook their heads in a 'tell ya later' way. Phoebe was trying hard not to laugh, but Piper nudging her in the side sealed the deal and she burst out laughing. Prue's head shot up.

"It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now Phoebe, will you stop it." Prue slightly screamed at Phoebe who was by now laughing so hard she was holding her stomach.

Brenda, Brandon and Paige just stood there grinning at the scene unfolding before them.

"You were a man, Prue?" Brandon asked. "Cool I always wanted a brother."

This set Phoebe off more, and Brenda whacked Brandon over the head, but she was laughing herself at this point.

"So...how did you...vanquish the succubus last time?" Paige asked through giggles.

"Prue had to ...tell her ...she wasn't irresistible...After she lured Prue...or Manny to her lair and had her on the bed. I had to... talk through the succubus...to Manny and he/she...whatever broke the spell and flung her into her egg wardrobe and a candle set her and her future demon kids on fire." Phoebe explained.

"How did you talk through the succubus?" Brenda asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I was psychically linked to the demon on its wavelength or something."

"How did that happen?" Paige asked.

"You know, I have no idea, must be something to do with my vision power." Phoebe explained.

"So all we have to do I say the same spell but re-worded to attract the incubus and we can send him into a flaming death." Piper said.

"Ohhhh no, I'm not doing that again...once was enough. And besides. I'm not putting my daughter's through the transformation. And Brenda isn't doing it, she's been through enough." Prue argued back.

"I'll do it." Paige offered.

"No...I won't allow it." Prue said, standing and putting her arms around Paige, as if in protection.

"You have no choice in the matter Prue. I may be new to this witch stuff, and having sisters but now I have you guys, I'm not going to let any man, demon or otherwise hurt ANY of you. Now what do I need to do? "She said looking from Prue to Piper and Phoebe.

Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige in a new light. She definitely was a Halliwell. Motioning for her to come look at the book, Paige moved slowly forward.

"Ok seeing as we are looking for a male succubus type demon, I think all we need to do is lure him to you. You say this spell, and he should come straight to you." Piper explained.

"But what will this spell do?"

"I'm not sure. Ready to try it?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Paige replied and took a deep breath. Phoebe handed her a scrap piece of paper and she began the spell.

"By the forces of heaven and hell,  
draw to us this demon fell,  
rend from his foul desire,  
that he may perish as a moth of fire.  
Bring him here to heed his desire,  
that I may make his libido higher."

Paige finished the spell and looked at Phoebe in distaste at the words she had just read. Phoebe shrugged and giggled under her breath. Suddenly Paige bent over and gasped. She fell to her knees, and screamed out in pain. The sister's watched as her hair changed from dark brown to blond, and her body seemed to lengthen. After a few moment's she stumbled to her feet and everyone gasped. For there stood in front of them was a blond goddess. Tall, long luxurious golden blond hair, flawless face, and larger boobs.

"Paige...is that you?" Piper asked walking towards her and circling her 'new' sister.

"Of course it...Oh my god... is that me?" Paige said, catching sight of herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the attic.

Everyone walked toward her and got a good look at the new, improved Paige Matthews. Paige started getting uncomfortable.

"Wow, that's much better than what I turned into..." Prue said admiring Paige's new look.

"I know ...isn't it just...? Manny." Piper said teasing Prue, who whacked her on the arm.

"Hey..." Piper complained, then smiled at Prue before turning back to Paige.

"Ok enough Paige vision. How do we know if the incubus has gotten my scent? "Paige asked.

"We go clubbing.P3 anyone?" Prue asked smiling.

"I can't, what about the boys downstairs?" Brenda questioned.

"Leo will watch them." Piper announced.

"You sure he won't mind?" Brenda worried.

"It's ok, sis, I'll stay here, you know I'm not the clubbing and dancing type." Brandon offered. Brenda smiled and hugged him tight, then turned to her sister's.

"Let's go get Paige ready then."

Brandon watched as the sister's all left the attic, then he walked over to the book. He started flipping through the pages. He would look for a spell or potion he could suggest to the sister's about destroying the evil inside Brenda.

Once in Prue's room...Prue's because as Phoebe said, she had the best drop dead gorgeous clothes...they raided Prue's closet and finally settled on a knee length red dress and red heels. Paige entered the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later, amid gasps and wolf whistles from Phoebe and Piper. Outfit chosen they started on Paige's make-up and hair. Paige was sat, enjoying this treatment. She had always wanted sister's growing up, so she could do this exact thing. Chatting about boys and doing hair and make-up. Now she had it, it made her feel truly blessed. A thought crossed her mind.

"Hey... guys, what happens when the incubus finds me? How will I know it's him and not some horny male trying his luck?"

"We will watch you closely. When Prue was luring the succubus, her eye's glazed over and she went into a kind of trance. If we see that in you, we will pull you away, Piper will freeze the room and we will vanquish him. We have vials of potions spare that will cause the demon it touches to burst into flame. So there's the fiery death." Phoebe explained.

"But what if I see a really cute guy and my eye's glaze over because of that?" Paige asked.

"The blond is setting in." Phoebe remarked and rolled her eyes. Paige grimaced.

"Don't let yourself get side-tracked, When we are on a vanquish, we have to concentrate. Think of Brenda and what she went through, that should keep your mind on the task." Piper explained, then placing her hands on Paige's shoulder's looked at her sister in the mirror.

"There, think we're done, you look beautiful Paige."

Paige looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, the finished article did look drop dead gorgeous. She puckered her lips a couple of times, and posed a little, then seeing her sisters grinning faces, cleared her throat and stood up.

Paige was dancing away in the centre of P3's dancefloor, her eye's scanning each and every man she saw. It was hard to spot the Incubus in this place as almost every male was staring at her. Even though her sisters were nearby she felt very alone at this moment in time. Lost in thought she jumped when a finger tapped her on her shoulder. Turning around sharply she came face to face with a tall muscular man who was looking her up and down enviously.

"My, my, my, did it hurt baby?"

"Excuse me?" Paige asked confused, glancing over to her sisters who were stood ready, alert, watching the scene.

"Did it hurt when you fell outta the sky, cos I know an angel when I see one?" He said, eye's roaming to her chest.

Paige felt the bile rise to her throat at the obvious chat-up line, and reasoned he was not the Incubus, as no woman would fall for a ridiculous line like that. Motioning with her finger for him to come closer, he did, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, and leant in so her mouth was next to his ear, then she whispered to him.

"I'm no angel."

Then she raised her knee up and connected it with his groin. Falling backwards, he moaned in agony, and looking up at her shouted 'Bitch' before stumbling away. Paige looked toward her sisters who were grinning madly at her. She smiled slightly then carried on dancing. No one dared approach her after that scene so for a while, though she was bored, she was undisturbed.

About half an hour later Paige felt a strong urge to look up, she stopped dancing as she saw the sexiest man ever walking towards her. He was tall, tanned, with brown hair and the most hypnotising sparkly blue eyes ever. He reached her in no time at all, and pulled her into his arms. He twirled her, and dipped her, and all the while she couldn't take her eyes off his. Paige realised she couldn't move, it was like her whole body was paralysed. She desperately tried to look and see if her sisters were coming to her aid, but she couldn't turn her head away from his eyes, it was like she was in some kind of trance. He moved in for the kiss, and Paige didn't resist. Even though all her senses were telling her to do so. Then it happened, he kissed her. And her world went dark.

Prue watched the man walk toward Paige, and she began edging towards them. Paige looked stiff and Prue got a feeling in her chest, she turned to Piper and Phoebe who were looking at the couple the same way.

"It's him. Come one. Piper freeze the room."

Piper held up her hands and the room froze, but not Paige and the man. She looked concerned at Paige who was now entwined in a kiss and the sister's watched as she slipped to the floor soon after. Thinking quickly Prue threw the potion they had brought with them at the man and he screamed and burst into flames, but Paige remained on the floor. Trying to ignore the panic raising in her chest Prue slowly knelt down next to Paige and tried shaking her awake. Nothing. Looking up at her sister's, worry on her face, she had an idea.

"Jamieeeeeeeeee" She called.

Soon after Jamie orbed in amidst red lights and took in the scene. Getting to his knees he placed his hands over Paige's head and red lights came from beneath. He finished and looked down at Paige, she was unconscious but she was alive that was the main thing.

"Let's get her home. Jamie can you orb her there." Prue asked

Nodding he placed his hand on Paige's arm and they vanished. Piper helped Prue up and the sisters looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. That this wasn't part of the plan. Worried what they had done to their sister. The room unfroze and people looked around confused as to where the pretty blond had gone.

"She's gone...to...to the ladies room..." Piper said in explanation then getting pulled by the arm by Prue and Phoebe they left the club.

Rushing back home, Prue was behind the wheel, and exceeding the speed limit. Piper was getting nervous.

"Prue slow down. We'll get pulled over." Said Piper holding onto whatever she could.

Phoebe was strapped in and holding on for dear life in the back seat. Once at the manor Prue parked and they all rushed in to see the old Paige transformed back but still lying unconscious on the sofa.

"Jamie, Leo. Could you not wake her?" Prue asked, coming over and sitting on the floor near Paige and taking hold of her hand.

She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and looked up at Jamie and Leo waiting.

"She is going to be fine, but has been placed in a deep sleep, but it's the sort of sleep that will only last a couple of hours, I don't understand why though." Leo said.

"The kiss, that's how he did it. He kisses his victims and takes them to his lair, then has sex with them. Then when they wake up they know nothing about it." Prue realised.

"That will be what he did to Brenda. Only he used his minions to witch nap her. Brenda do you remember anything?"

"Nonie remember one of those creatures taking me from your bathroom then it's all a blur from then on. Do you really think this happened to me?"

"I would count on it." Prue said.

She stood up and walked over to the other sofa on pulled a blanket of it, covering Paige she stretched holding her back.

"I'll be a couple of minutes. Need to use to lav." Brenda announced.

She walked away and headed up the stairs. Prue looked at her sister's, worry on her face.

"Should we be worried?" Piper asked.

"I am always worried. Piper you know that, when do I not worry." Prue said slightly grinning at the truth in her last statement.

"We need to make the baby demon ridding spell." Phoebe announced and stood and headed to the kitchen.

Prue looked at Piper and followed Phoebe. They entered the kitchen just as Phoebe wiped her eye's dry. Prue walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong Pheebs?"

"Nothing's wrong." Phoebe lied.

"Phoebe, I'm not the big sister for nothing. I know when my sister has been crying. Out with it." Prue pressed.

"Really I'm fine...ok." Phoebe said trying to sway her sister from the obvious but realising it wasn't gonna work.

"It's this thing with Brenda, I mean here we are embracing our pregnancies, thriving in the knowledge we will soon be mom's, and Brenda has to go through what she has. It's just so unfair and not right." Phoebe said, walking over to the kitchen table and plonking herself down heavily.

Prue looked at her. She really had become very grown up in the last few years, but to see her now, all worried broke Prue's heart. Prue walked over to Phoebe and began massaging her shoulders. Phoebe closed her eyes at the touch.

"Wow Phoebe your muscles are really tense." Prue replied, as phoebe just hmhmm'ed with her eyes closed.

The moment was disturbed by Brenda rushing into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide and she ran straight to Prue.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm not, it's a miracle. I don't know whether it was because we vanquished the incubus or what but I just got my period." She said grabbing Prue's hands in her's and jumping up and down. A large grin plastered on her lovely face.

"What...that's...wow Brenda that's fantastic." Piper almost shouted and rushed over to hug her sister.

"All I can say is that Paige succeeded, she lured him in, you vanquished him and now his offspring has gone too. I can finally relax." Brenda said grinning.

Prue hugged her tightly, until Brenda gave a little gasp.

"What?" Prue asked.

Brenda placed her hand on Prue's bump and smiled as she looked up at Prue.

"I felt them kick." She said smiling.

Leo walked into the kitchen and took in the scene, he looked at Brenda and hugged her.

"Did I hear you right, sis, has the baby gone?"

"Well I got my period so I assume so." Brenda replied.

"That is...Demonnnn"

Leo screamed as a demon shimmered into the kitchen and shot a fireball at random. It hit Brenda in the stomach and she went flying into the kitchen wall. Piper shot out her hands and the demon froze. Prue flung out her arm and a sharp kitchen knife flew off the counter and into the demon's chest, right where his heart would have been had he had one. The demon burst into flames as Leo bent over Brenda and began healing her. Her sisters watched as he healed the large bleeding wound on her stomach with ease, and helped her up. Brenda shook her head and looking at Leo asked him.

"What happened?"

"Demon attacked, you got hit, and I healed you perfectly fine. I think we can safely say you are not with demon child anymore."

Brenda smiled and hugged Leo tight, then her sisters joined in.

"You ready to do this Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Of course, we orb to the place where the book is hidden, say the spell to vanquish him. I am hoping we don't have to be in the same area as he is to say it. Then we leave it where it is. That way it is still safe and Luxor is gone." Phoebe replied.

"Do you really think it will work?" Prue asked Jamie who was sat by her side.

"If you chant the spell three times it should, but be warned, Luxor might sense what you are trying to do, and might come after you. I will be there with you, should you need healing." Jamie said supportively.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence there Jay...we will be fine. I'm glad we have kept Brenda and Paige out of this though, they have seen a lot the past couple of days. I feel they should have time to recover from it. Especially Brenda." Prue replied.

"Yea...but..." Phoebe began, then stopped.

"What?" Prue asked.

"It's nothing." Phoebe said hiding her true thoughts.

"No Phoebe out with it." Prue pushed.

Sighing Phoebe looked at her sisters and brother in laws.

"What if we don't come back from this? What will they think of us, going off without telling them, Brenda wanted us to tell her first...?"Phoebe admitted.

Prue placed her hand on Phoebe's growing stomach and looked into her eyes.

"We are doing this for her...so she can be born into a safer world, were no Meany demons will attack her mommy and aunts. "Prue replied.

Phoebe looked at the conviction in her eldest sister's eyes and smiled. Shaking the feeling of dread from her mind, she smiled and grabbed her sister's hands, as well as Jamie's.

"Take us to the book Jamie." She said and closed her eyes, soon she felt her body rising as she orbed out of the manor with her sisters and brother in law.

They appeared in a dusty wasteland, where all around them warm sand stretched out for miles. They all looked around confused.

"This can't be the place Jamie. There is nothing here?" Prue questioned.

"This is where my senses took me. Maybe there is an opening ...somewhere." He tried. Confused himself as to why his senses had bought him here.

"Err... guys, I think I found something..." Piper said as she was bent on all fours brushing sand away from what looked like a small silver plaque.

The sister's and Jamie all crowded round and saw what Piper had uncovered. It was indeed a plaque and it seemed to have a spell written across it.

'Cass's anima, Ablegatio, cingi aversabilis Malus, Concutio.'

Was written across the plaque. Piper looked up at Jamie as he read the plaque.

"What does this mean, Jay'?"

"Trap the soul, banishment, protection from evil, alarm. This is definitely the place. "Jay replied.

"So how do we get in and get the book?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe say the words on the plaque." Jamie tried.

"Worth a try, ready sister's?" Prue said looking round at Piper and Phoebe.

They nodded and held hands. Together they read the words on the plaque, nothing happened. They looked at each other.

"Keep going." Jamie persisted.

Taking deep breaths they repeated the word's two more times, suddenly they heard a rumble and the ground began shaking. Knocking them back on their behinds. They looked up in awe as the ground began rising in front of them until it became like a small mountain and a mouth opened up in front of them.  
Prue looked at her sisters who were both sat open mouthed looking at the newly constructed mini-mountain.

"Well, I guess that worked." Piper said, standing and brushing her clothes off.

She helped Prue and Phoebe up and headed toward the mountain.

"Piper wait...it could be dangerous." Prue said holding Piper's sleeve.

"Isn't that why we are here Prue, to find the book to get rid of the danger."

Prue bit her lip and looked into the mouth of the mountainous cavern, then pulling Jamie in front of her, she nudged him forward. Her sister's behind her. Slowly they made their way inside, Phoebe shaking at all the cobwebs she saw. She wasn't keen on spiders.

"Were is this book? Don't tell me we have to go deep into this cavern?" Piper asked.

"I don't know Piper, I've never been in here before. But I can feel the book's presence. I'll know when we are near," Jamie answered.

They walked on, Prue close behind Jamie all the way, Piper and Phoebe had spread out slightly. They were in a kind of tunnel but it was large enough to walk four or five people side by side. The walls were covered in symbols, a lot the sister's didn't recognise, and a brown muddy colour. Soon they reached a fork in the tunnel and Jamie closed his eyes.

"What's he doing? Piper whispered to Prue.

"Sensing the book?" She shrugged unsure herself.

After a few minutes Jamie headed down the right side tunnel, and the sister's followed behind him. The tunnel seemed to shorten and shrink before their eyes, and they ended up almost crawling. Prue was getting stuck because of her bump rather quickly so they took the hard decision of leaving her behind. The remaining sisters and Jamie plodded on and soon came to a large room. It was huge and in the middle was a long flight of stairs leading up to a ledge and a bookstand on it, holding what they could only assume was what they came for. Phoebe began forward for the book But Jamie pulled her back, just as the floor began crumbling away were she was about to step.

"What the hell?" Phoebe remarked.

"Exactly. This cavern is the 'Caverne de hell' Cave to hell." Jamie answered.

"So how do we get the book?" Phoebe asked, her heart dropping.

"I will orb us there. Hold on." Jamie said and grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands.

They orbed out in red lights and materialised up on the podium next to the book. Looking at it, with a distant light shining down on it, it looked like most of the old books from the local library. It was brown in colour, with a skin-like backing on it, most likely animal fur-lined. The pages were old parchment, the writing was in an ancient Latin and written so small a magnifying glass would have been an asset to the sister's.

"We can't understand this. It's in Latin. How are we going to read this?" Phoebe asked

"I can help you, I know Latin..."Jamie began, but Piper interrupted.

"...but we need Prue. Can you get her?" Piper asked looking at Jamie.

He nodded and orbed out, while the sister's looked at the book. They flipped pages and tried to understand words but couldn't. Jamie and Prue orbed back in and Prue flipped through the book.

"Here it is." She announced soon after.

"What...how do you know?"

"Come on, I'm not an antiquities expert for nothing. Some of the pieces that came though Buckland's had ancient writing on them."

"Oh." Phoebe said looking at Prue and grinning.

Prue read over the spell to vanquish Luxor a couple of times and pulled her sisters around it.

"Ok it says

Contego pavor,  
Cingi aversabilis,  
Invisus prodigium,  
Rado concutio

so I guess we have to say this over until ... when? What will happen? How will we know if it's worked?" Prue said unsure looking up at Jamie.

"My guess is that Luxor will know what is happening. Like he'll be linked to this book. He will show, I'm sure of it." Jamie replied.

The sisters looked at each other. Spoke with their eyes and they all knew they were ready for this. Clasping hands, they began the spell.

After the last line of the spell a strong wind engulfed the girls and they paused briefly and looked at each other. Jamie nodded his head, silently begging them to continue. They began the spell again and the wind became fiercer. It was so strong the sisters were struggling to keep upright. Jamie noticing their struggle closed his eyes and a large shield emanated from his body covering the girls in a red light. They continued the spell, as a large male emerged from the dust.

"That's him" Phoebe shouted through the rush of the breeze.

They continued the spell as Luxor fired energy bolts and fireballs at them all. The shield was holding and Luxor was screaming.

"You will never defeat me, I am the almighty Luxor. You are mere witches. I have nothing to fear from mortals."

The sister's continued on, and finally Luxor burst into flames, and exploded.

"Yea, fear us, we are the almighty charmed ones." Phoebe said as she turned on her heels and looked at her sister's a huge smile on her face.

"Where's my moisturiser?"

"Why aren't the flowers here yet...I specifically asked for them to be here by 9..."

"Who took my red lipstick?"

The sisters where all in a flap a few weeks after they vanquished Luxor, it was the morning of Prue and Jamie's wedding and things weren't going as planned to Prue's liking. Prue was sat at her dressing table. Her hair in curlers and a cream mask covering her face. Her white bathrobe was open at the neck showing her pink camisole top. Her bump was beginning to peep out under her belt as she frantically pulled at a difficult curler.

"This is going to be a disaster I just know it is." She sighed, throwing her hands on her knees and slumping over.

Paige stopped what she was doing and came over to her, she placed her arms around Prue's shoulders and hugged her.

"You will have the wedding you deserve, sis, and if any demon dares interrupt I will personally orb his body parts to different parts of the country. Ok?" Prue smiled "Ok, now come on it's time to wash that gunk of your face." Paige said taking hold of Prue's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

Brenda watched them leave the room, and looked at Piper and Phoebe, nodded and they left the room. They headed up to the attic and lit the candles they had set out already. Saying the summoning spell they watched as white lights glowed in the centre of the candles and Patty Halliwell became visible.

"My daughter's. Is it time?" Patty said. The sister's nodded and Patty stepped out of the circle and became corporeal.

"Paige is with her now cleaning the mask of her face. Mom she's worried something will go wrong, Prue's never usually wrong with her instincts. "Phoebe fretted.

"And now you are taking her place Phoebe...don't worry, things will go fine..."

"Like my wedding huh?" Piper interrupted, Phoebe looked at her and frowned.

"As if you have an astral side Piper" Phoebe looked back at Patty. "Come on lets go see her mom." Phoebe said taking hold of Patty's hand and leading her out of the attic.

Paige was just putting the finishing touches to Prue's make-up when there was a soft knock on the door. Paige opened it a fraction and Piper nodded over her shoulder at Patty just as Phoebe pulled her gently towards Prue's bathroom. Paige opened the door and coughed to get Prue's attention who was taking the final curler out of her hair. Prue looked up at Paige's cough and the curler dropped from her hand as she spotted her mother stood looking at her.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's me." Patty answered.

Prue stood there looking firmly at her mother, her face showing disbelief, until she flung herself into her arms, tears flowing freely down her face. Her sisters were crying silently at the scene, Prue didn't need to speak for them to know just how happy she was at this moment. Patty was the first to pull back and she looked into Prue's now ruined made-up face and smiled.

"Looks like we have some work to do hunny...why don't you girls go get ready too?" wiping Prue's face with her hand, Prue covering it as she wiped. The sister's left Prue with their mom.

Patty led her back into her room and sat her gently down in front of the dressing table mirror, and picking up a cotton wool ball and some make-up remover she gently wiped Prue's face, Prue didn't even attempt to stop her, just let her continue. Her heart was filled with awe and love for her mom and sister's at this moment. She had always dreamt her mom would do this with her on her wedding day, and when she had died, Prue felt saddened that it would never happen. But now, at least for today, her mom was here, making her dreams come true. Patty finished making up Prue's face and stood slowly, she twirled Prue round to face the mirror and took hold of Prue's hair.

"I think you should have it up...what do you think...up would look lovely, with a few white flowers in certain places." Patty said trying different styles in Prue's long brunette locks.

"Whatever you think, mom...I just can't believe..." Prue was stopped by Patty placing her finger on Prue's lips, as she bent down to Prue's eye level.

"We are not here, today, to talk about or concentrate on me, Prue. It is your wedding day... I have always known you wanted me here on this day... and after all the good you and your sister's have done, them up there thought they would reward you again with sending me down for today. Let's enjoy it. Ok?" patty said smiling.

"Ok mom. And up it is." Prue replied.

Piper was slipping into her dress for the wedding. It was a pale blue slimline dress with a left hand drop across the chest, leading under the arm. There was a knock on her door and she zipped up the dress as Phoebe, Brenda and Paige entered all wearing the same identical dress.

"Well don't we all look fab'." Piper remarked.

"Leave it to Prue to choose these fabulous dresses. They are perfect." Brenda admired.

"They ar..." Phoebe began but stopped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What is it Phoebe?" Piper asked, reaching her sister at lightning speed as she fell down on Piper's bed.

"I don't know...I ...feel strange..."

Phoebe sat up and placed her head between her legs, breathing deep. The wave of nausea passed and the pain she had felt in her stomach passed. She hoped it wasn't the baby, she was barely five months pregnant. She wanted to keep this child inside her for as long as possible. Piper sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Phoebe rubbed her stomach and sat up slowly with her eyes closed. Slowly opening them a few minutes later she looked around at her sisters.

"Prue mustn't know about this, you all understand. She would panic, and she doesn't need that today. We will get through this. I'm not going to be responsible for ruining Prue's big day. So let's smile and go get our sister married." Phoebe said, standing slowly.

Piper and Brenda were holding onto each of her arms. They left Pipers room and knocked on Prue's door. Opening soon after Patty stood aside so they could see Prue. They all gasped. Their big sister was looking beautiful in her gown. It was an off the shoulder, knee length dress that had a 60's style skirt on it. Prue's huge bump was sticking out and the dress itself had been tailored to incorporate that fact. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail and strands were framing her face, little white flowers placed decoratively across her head .Smiling and taking Patty's hand Prue left her room and positioned herself behind her sisters at the top of the stairs. Patty kissed her softly on the cheek and headed downstairs to wait with the other members of her family. Victor was waiting for her and Patty was looking forward to seeing him again. They heard the wedding tune Prue had chosen and after breathing deeply they all ascended the stairs Piper and Paige first, Then Phoebe and Brenda, then finally Prue. They were half way down the stairs when Phoebe gasped, and grabbed her stomach.

"What is it Pheebs?" Brenda asked concern lighting up her pretty face.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Keep going." She lied looking back at Prue, who had a look of pure concern on her face.

Phoebe tried relaying that she was fine in her eyes before turning and walking down the stairs again. Victor met them at the bottom and the sisters went to their places. Prue placed her arm around her fathers and they walked to the make-shift alter, where Grams was standing ready to preside over the nuptials. Jamie was stood watching his bride to be, his mouth agape, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Of course he always knew she was beautiful but this...this was awesomeness. The ceremony went ahead and before long they were celebrating a union.

Prue and Jamie sat at the head of the table which had been lengthened and set out in the sunroom. As she looked around one by one at her family she felt a sense of enormous pride, until she looked upon Phoebe, who looked decidedly pale, and in a lot of pain. Turning to Jamie, she nodded over at her sister and bit her lip. He followed her gaze and saw why Prue was so worried. Phoebe did look sick. She had her head in her hands and appeared to be trying to hide a great deal of pain. Taking his wife's hand he looked into her eyes.

"Want me to take her aside and see if I can heal her?"

Prue looked around at her family, who were happily talking to each other, and looked back at Phoebe. She looked like she was struggling and that was the clincher for Prue, she stood and so did Jamie. Smiling everyone's looks off, she walked as calmly as she could over to Phoebe, Jamie behind her and whispered into Phoebe's ear. Slowly her sister stood and that was when Prue saw it. The red stain on the back of Phoebe's dress. Looking at Jamie, she ushered Phoebe up the stairs and into her room. Phoebe was acting very strange and her body was burning up. As soon as the door closed Prue took hold of Phoebe's shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"Phoebe, what's wrong. You look really ill we are taking you to the hospital."

"No Prue's wedding. Must stay focused...don't want to ru..." Phoebe didn't get chance to finish her sentence for at that moment she collapsed into Prue's arms. Prue screamed. And Leo orbed into the room. Grabbed Phoebe and orbed back out.

Half an hour later the family, rushed into San Francisco memorial and rushed to the reception.

"My sister, Phoebe Halliwell, she was rushed in, where is she?" Prue demanded.

"One moment please." the nurse said typing on her computer. Prue tapping her nails madly on the desk. Getting more and more impatient.

"Your sister is in theatre 2. If you would take a seat in the waiting room I'm sure a doctor will be out to see you all soon." The nurse reported.

"Thank you." Prue said, leading her family to the waiting room. Leo was waiting in there, Piper rushed to his side and he pulled her into a hug.

Prue had changed from her wedding gown, into a pair of sweats, and she sat down heavily on the uncomfortable chairs. Jamie knelt in front of her and pulled her into his arms. Numbly she responded and they sat like that for a while. Piper, Brenda, Leo and Paige looked on as Patty and Victor paced. They looked now and then out the large window in the waiting room at the doctors rushing past and hoped one of them would come and tell them soon what was happening to what seemed like an age, a familiar face walked into the walked over to Prue and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. She removed herself from Jamie and stood and embraced him. Pulling away moments later she looked into his eyes.

"How is she?" Was all Prue asked.

"She's in recovery. She suffered an attack of severe pre-eclampsia, we had to deliver her little boy, and neither of them would have survived otherwise." Dr Gielgud said softly.

"A boy? We thought she was carrying a girl? What are his chances Dr?"

"I will be blunt with you Prue, he may not survive." He said looking around at the rest of the family. " He was only just 5 months gestation, if he lasts the next forty-eight hours he may but it's touch and go at the moment."

"How is Phoebe now? Can we see her?"

"Not right now, give her some time to recover, but I can take you to see her baby."

"Err...yea sure." Prue replied, her mind reeling over what she had just learned. Phoebe had delivered her son, and now he was fighting for his life.

The family all followed the doctor as he led them through corridors and up elevators till they reached the special care baby unit. Piper turned to Leo and looked into his eye's she needed no words to relay what she wanted him to do. He spoke softly to her.

"Brandon?"

She nodded and he walked into an empty room, closed the curtains together and Piper saw a white light then nothing. Leo had gone to fetch her brother. She felt he needed to be here at this time too. Seconds later she saw the lights again and Leo opened the curtains, and he and Brandon came walking out of the room.

Brandon rushed over to his family and hugged each one in turn.

"How's Phoebe?!"

"We don't know, she's still in recovery, it was pre-eclampsia. Her son is through here, come see him with us." Piper said and turned back to the door of the unit.

The nurse welcomed them, and ushered them into a room full of incubators and over to one with blankets in it...

"This is your nephew, I am Lauren Rachael's, I will be in charge of his care while he is here with us."

Piper looked at the incubator, all she could see was a white blanket, but no baby until the blanket moved and a small arm raised up as if it was saying 'hello', Piper gasped and moved round to the other side of the unit. Her family all gathered round as well. There inside the blankets was a tiny figure, with tubes stuck all over his body, and a large hat on his head that looked like it could swallow him whole. He didn't look much longer than Piper's hand and her heart broke at the knowledge that he may not survive.

Prue took one look at the tiny figure and backed up. Her heart was palpitating and she needed air. She rushed out of the ward, trying to find an exit and get back to Phoebe. She had to see her sister. Jamie followed after her, and grabbed her arm. She turned round fast and looked into his eyes that were full of concern. He pulled her into him and she relented. His arms felt so good around her at this moment, and as she cried into his shoulder, she heard a scream. Piper was being gently pulled out of the ward by Leo and Patty was holding onto Victor, doctors and nurses were rushing into the baby unit where her nephew was. Prue rushed over to Piper and grabbed her arm.

"What happened...Piper tell me." Prue said almost shouting.

"He stopped breathing...He's dying." She said crying hard.

"Trust doctor Gielgud, Piper, if anyone can save him it's him." Prue said calmly.

Although on the inside she was shaking, she didn't want to have to tell Phoebe her only memory of Dan was gone.

Ten minutes later the doctor walked out of the unit, and over to the family. Prue took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"He's alive, but he's fighting. It's still touch and go I'm afraid. Before this I was seeing to Phoebe, she is coming round now, you are welcome to go see her if you like." He said softly.

"You lot go if you like, I'll stay here with Daniel." Piper announced.

"I'll stay too." Brenda said. Brandon nodded too. He would be staying with Daniel.

The other family members all decided to go see Phoebe, so they set off back the way they had come and entered Phoebe's ward. They entered her private room and saw her laying with an I.V sticking out of her arm. She had an oxygen tube in her nose and her eyes were closed. Prue walked over to her and rubbed her free arm with her hand and gently sat down on the bed at her side. Phoebe slowly turned her head toward her, clearly still drugged up from the caesarean and smiled weakly. She croaked a word out but Prue didn't need to ask her to repeat it, she knew what Phoebe had said.

"No need to be sorry Pheebs, I'm just glad you're ok." She said and kissed her forehead.

Phoebe looked up at Prue and mumbled another word. 'Baby?' Prue felt her heart break, but she knew she had to tell her.

"You have a son Pheebs, he had to be delivered or we would have lost you both. He's fighting, and he's beautiful."

A small tear fell down Phoebe's face as she looked away from Prue and up at the ceiling. Then whispering a request to Prue closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Prue stood and left to find a doctor. She found Dr Gielgud and pulled him aside.

"Phoebe wants a priest, she wants to christen her son, can you arrange it for an hour please?"

"Of course Prue..." He paused and looked at her stressed face. "How are you coping with all this?"

"I'm not thinking about myself at the moment doc' Phoebe needs us now. But thank you for asking, can I leave it with you."

"Of course. Phoebe should be more alert within the hour so we will wheel her up to the unit, and have the priest meet you there."

"Thank you." She replied and after hugging the doctor, she returned to Phoebe's side.

"He looks so tiny...so frail." Piper whispered to Leo as she stared in at Daniel.

He was laying still a huge tube in his tiny mouth, his chest was rising and falling rapidly. A small machine was beeping at the head of the incubator, no doubt keeping him alive. Piper was sat in a hard backed chair next to him watching him, Brenda and Brandon had their arms around each other Brenda was crying softly, and Brandon was rubbing her arm in support. Leo was stood behind Piper, wishing he could have helped more. Paige entered the room and headed over to her nephew, looking at him for a moment she finally spoke up.

"Phoebe has asked for him to be christened, she will be wheeled up here soon and a priest is coming. I'm scared, I think she's giving up on him."

Piper's head shot up at Paige's words.

"Phoebe won't give up, she never gives up, how dare you assume otherwise."

"Piper?" Leo warned.

"No Leo, she comes in here and assumes my sister won't fight her hardest to save her child, well she's wrong."

By this time Piper was on her feet, hands on hips staring at Paige.

"I...I..." Paige tried but the look on Piper's face told her to be quiet.

"Get out." Piper said under her breath.

Paige looked at Leo, then Brenda and Brandon, and tears falling, she rushed out of the door. Brenda looked at Piper, shook her head and rushed after her.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her, Piper? She was only voicing her own worries. She doesn't know Phoebe like you...we do, you need to find her and apologise." Leo reprimanded.

Piper looked down at her feet, Leo was right, she did speak out of turn. Sighing she grabbed her cardigan from the back of the chair and went after Paige. She found her and Brenda sat on chairs further down the corridor, outside the SCBU. Paige was sat head in hands, clearly sobbing, and rocking back and forth, and Brenda was rubbing her back, speaking words to try and comfort her. Walking slowly up to them Brenda looked up first, Piper knelt down on the floor and wrapped Paige in her arms, tears now falling down her own face, holding Paige as she shook with tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Paige wrapped her own arms around Piper and the two of them stayed like that for a good five minutes until Piper's knees complained and she pulled away, stood up and sat on the chair on the other side of Paige. Taking her hands in her own she looked into Paige's eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just this day has been... well, it's been draining. I spoke out of turn when you were voicing you own fears, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. Friends..." She said holding her hand in a shake stance.

Paige looked into her eyes, could see the regret in them and shook her head.

"No, not friends..." Piper's heart dropped. "...sister's... always." Paige said. Piper smiled and hugged her tight again. Looking upon Brenda's smiling face as she did so.

"Just promise me one thing, Paige." Piper asked as she pulled back. "If I ever shout at you again, tell me to shut up...ok..."

"Ok..." Paige said laughing back at her.

They all stood and made their way back to Daniel's room and waited for Phoebe to arrive. Brenda wondered how her sister would react at the sight of her son in this incubator hub. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and a tall kind looking man with white hair to the sides of his head and a priests outfit on, entered the room. He walked over to Daniel's hub and looked tenderly in at him.

"Ahhh such a cute wee thing." He said with a hint of a Scottish accent.

Soon after the doors were opened fully and Phoebe was wheeled in still in her bed. She was laying propped up trying to get a look at her son and when she saw him she burst into tears. Prue rushed to grab her hand and as she was finally placed beside her son Lauren opened the side and Phoebe reached in and gently took his small hand in hers.

"He's so small." She croaked, as she rubbed his hand with her thumb.

Looking round at the priest she nodded and he pulled his book out and began the christening.

"Who is godmother to this child?" The priest asked.

Phoebe looked around at her sister's, how could she choose just one of them for her son's godmother. She looked at her sisters, then at the priest.

"I want all my sisters, to be godmothers. Is that allowed?" Phoebe asked the kind priest.

He looked into her eyes and then around at the women in the room, then back at Phoebe.

"Well it's certainly not preferred, but I suppose you can, if you choose a head godmother." He replied.

"Ok, i'l have Prue as head godmother. My other sisters can all be godmothers too."

"Why me Phoebe? "Prue asked shocked.

"Because who else would I have as head godmother but the woman who raised me to be the wonderful person I am today." Phoebe said eye's shining with tears.

"Oh Pheebs" Prue said hugging her softly. "I would be honoured." she turned to their other sisters and asked..." Is this ok with all of you?"

"Totally" they all chorused together then giggled.

The priest smiled then asked again. "God fathers?"

"Oh that's easy, Leo, Brandon and Jamie. Can I have three?" Phoebe asked unsure.

"I can't see why not." The priest asked laughing. "But you need head godfathers too."

"Leo and Brandon...no offense Jamie, but I have known them longer."

"It's totally fine Phoebe, it's your choice, we will all look out for this little one anyway." Jamie replied.

"Oh you're the best." Phoebe said holding her arms out for a hug from Jamie. He obliged and soon the priest cleared his throat. The service began.

A week later Phoebe was at home, getting ready to go see her son at hospital. He had made it through the 48 hours with no further problems, and Dr Gielgud was optimistic he would survive, but he had still warned Phoebe. Daniel was very premature, anything could happen. Phoebe had requested her sisters helped her buy things for Daniel and they were going into town after Phoebe had gone to see Daniel. He would need everything, Phoebe had not bought anything yet thinking she would have time later. There was a knock on the door of her room, and after quickly pulling a t-shirt over her head she opened it to find Jamie and Prue stood there grinning. Prue grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Come on, we have something to show you."

They dragged her down the stairs, and into the sunroom, where Phoebe gasped at what she saw. There in the corner was the prettiest bassinette she had ever seen. It was huge but not too huge, and covered in the whitest of white fabric, that shimmered and let of a soft lullaby when you touched it. Phoebe walked over to it and ran her hand over the fabric. The tune was soothing and she closed her eyes, and swayed with the rhythm. Prue came up behind her and placed her arms around her waist and swayed with her. Jamie just stood and watched them. Smiling at his wife and sister-in-law. Phoebe opened her eyes as the lullaby stopped, and turned to face Prue, hugging her tightly to her.

"Thank you." Phoebe said, her head still buried in Prue's shoulders.

Prue stroked her hair and let a tear fall. Finally Phoebe looked up and saw Prue's eyes. They were full of love and tears, one fell, and Phoebe wiped her face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm just being silly, you have been so strong but I know you're hurting, this hurts me too." Prue replied.

Phoebe looked at her for a moment, then placed her head back on her sister's shoulder, holding her arm out in Jamie's direction. He saw what she wanted and he walked over and hugged Prue from behind, his arm also around Phoebe. They all stood like this for a while until they heard a soft cough from the doorway. Piper was stood watching the scene, a huge smile on her face.

"Come join us sis." Phoebe said, and Piper bounded over and hugged them all.

She went to her sisters and Jamie and placed her arms around them all. Prue was squashed in between them and was getting uncomfortable so she gently pulled away and sat down. Her head was banging. She hated feeling like this. Rubbing her temples Phoebe looked at her concerned.

"You ok, sis?"

"Yea." Prue sighed. "Just carrying two babies has its downfalls. I'm exhausted."

"Take your wife upstairs, she needs sleep." Phoebe said to Jamie.

"No I..." Prue began protesting.

"...Have to go sleep." Phoebe finished for her.

"But I wanna go see Daniel..." Prue said pouting.

"You can see him later. I'll tell him aunt Prue is thinking of him but she had to sleep to keep healthy for his cousins...ok...now get...go on...bed...now." Phoebe demanded.

Standing and looking into Phoebe's eye, Prue frowned.

"Don't you give me that look...get. Go on." Phoebe repeated.

Looking at her sister, Prue realized she wasn't gonna get out of it, and she walked slowly toward the stairs, she was about to put her foot on the first step when a demon shimmered in and shot a fireball straight at her. It hit her shoulder and she flew across the room smashing into the old grandfather clock.

Piper rushed over and flung her hands up. The demon blew up on the spot and she rushed over to her sister. Prue was sitting up, rubbing her stomach, pulling her hand away she saw blood on her hand. Looking down she saw there was a large splinter of wood sticking out of her side. Flicking her hand the wood flew out of her side and she screamed. Piper grabbed her cardigan off her back and placed it over Prue's wound. Gently helping her sister up, with Phoebe's help, they aided her over to the lounge sofa.

"Leo heal her." Piper said, her voice strained as Phoebe rubbed Prue's arm, feeling helpless.

Helping her lie back on the sofa Piper and Phoebe moved aside so Leo could get to Prue. Placing his hands over her wound they watched as his hands glowed and Prue's wound closed up. Helping her sit back up when he had finished, Prue hugged him and looked over at her sister's.

"That was a close one. I really need to be more careful."

"No...demons need to stop invading our house...Leo...I want to do the cloaking spell again. We will need this to be a safe place when Daniel and Prue's babies are home." Phoebe announced. Her sister's and Leo looked at her, then the sisters looked at Leo.

"Is it possible to do it on a permanent basis?" Piper asked her husband.

"Anything is possible. If you used the spell you used to cloak the manor when you went on the cruise but reworded you should be able to do it." Leo replied.

"I'll get right on me..." Phoebe began.

"No...You won't...you will go be with your son. I'll do the spell." Prue interrupted Phoebe.

Phoebe looked into her sister's eye's about to argue, but the determination in them quietened her. She relented. Standing and grabbing her purse and car keys she hugged her sister's and Leo and started for the door. Before leaving she turned to Prue.

"You take care, don't stress yourself out...ok...rest, then swing by the hospital later?"

"I will... call us if you need us." Prue replied.

Phoebe looked at her, she knew what Prue meant. 'Call us if he gets worse' but she didn't say anything. She knew her sisters were worried for him. As was she. Smiling she turned and left the manor to be with her son.

A few weeks passed, and Prue was getting bigger as she went. She was finding it increasingly tiring to walk, with her 6 months bump. She looked about 8 months pregnant. Today however, she wasn't going to rest, her nephew was finally coming home, after showing an amazing recovery. He was thriving. Doctors were amazed at how quick he grew, and so was his mom. Prue was decorating Phoebe's room with balloons and the immediate downstairs' area with streamers to welcome home her nephew. A few days before, Phoebe had gotten to hold Daniel without tubes or wires being attached to his little body. Her sister's had been there for the momentous occasion and had cried with Phoebe as they watched her cuddle her baby. Prue still smiled at the look on Phoebe's face as Daniel looked up at her, a small smile on his tiny face. Prue had been next to hold him. She had struggled with her bump but she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to hold the first baby of the charmed ones. Daniel had looked up at her and gurgled, and Prue's heart had shot almost into her mouth.

Putting the finishing touches to Phoebe's room she surveyed it. Phoebe's bed was still in the same place but at the side of it was the lullaby bassinette, wreaths of golden roses and orchids were strewn around the room, and a banner announcing Daniel's imminent arrival home was placed lovingly across the window.

She smiled as Jamie placed his arms around her waist and rubbed her tired stomach, she closed her eyes and placed her head back on his shoulder, he smiled.

"You like that?" He asked

"Mmmmhmmm" She mumbled

Jamie laughed and turned her gently to face him. He kissed her tenderly and she melted into the kiss. Until Jamie gasped and looked down at Prue's stomach.

"They just booted me."

He bent down in front of Prue's belly and spoke again, this time to her bump.

"You don't like daddy kissing mommy do you not... well get used to it girls."

By this time Prue was laughing so hard she almost peed herself.

"You are crazy you know that." She said to him.

"Not... I'd just like to kiss my wife without getting booted, that's all...not too much to ask is it?"

"For these two, possibly." Prue said laughing.

Jamie smiled and took hold of her hand. He led her to their bedroom and gently pushed her down on the bed. He took hold of her legs and placed them on the bed, then after taking of her shoes he covered her over, bent down and kissed her.

"Get some sleep. I'll take care of the rest of the decorations. Phoebe's not due home for a couple of hours. That's an order Mrs Halliwell." Jamie ordered.

Prue smiled at him. She was tired, and she didn't need telling twice, as soon as Jamie left the room she was asleep.

Two hours later, Piper opened the front door of the manor and Leo dragged in bags and potted plants from the hospital. Phoebe walked in behind her carrying Daniel in her arms. Jamie rushed over and took some of the weight from Piper and placed the flowers down on the nearest table. Piper smiled at his, a silent thank you. She looked around then back at Jamie.

"Where's Prue?"

"Sleeping. Your sister hasn't stopped this morning, I made her go get some rest." Jamie replied.

Piper hugged him.

"You are so good to her, you know that."

"I'm her willing slave." Jamie replied grinning, then he looked over at Phoebe and Daniel.

"May I?" He asked holding his arms out to Phoebe for Daniel.

"Of course, Uncle Jamie." Phoebe replied, placing a sleeping Daniel in his arms.

Jamie took hold of his nephew and looked upon his little face. He reminded him of Dan. But he had Phoebe's nose and chin. He also had a shock of brown hair. Jamie took in every detail of his face while Phoebe watched him, she wondered if Jamie was aware he was swaying, and she knew there and then he would make a fabulous father to her niece's.

"Thought I heard you come home. Lemme see him." Prue said walking down the stairs and heading straight to her nephew.

"Hello. I'm home too?" Phoebe said faking hurt.

"Ha-ha, cute." Prue replied. Then kissed her sister on her cheek.

"Let me hold him. "Prue asked and Jamie gently, so as not to wake Daniel, passed him over.

"Careful not to drop him Prue." Piper teased.

"Oh shush, I'm not 5 anymore." She said throwing evil glares at her sister, but smiling after.

Jamie looked at her confused, but she just shook her head, in a 'tell ya later' shake. Prue walked over to the sofa and carefully sat herself down, Daniel was almost balanced on her bump, she was so large. Prue sighed.

"Man I can't wait till these babies are born. I'm a whale." She moaned, but then her face changed as Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hello little guy, hello." She cooed.

Phoebe sat down across from her and watched her big sister cooing over her son. She was happy, happier than she'd been since Dan was killed. Daniel started grizzling and Phoebe stood.

"Guess its feeding time, I'll be back in a minute..."She started.

"No Phoebe, you don't have to leave to feed him, we'll go. Right Leo?" Jamie said.

"Right." He replied.

Both men stood and orbed out.

"Haven't we got the best guys in the world... well you guys have...anyway." Phoebe said as she unbuttoned her shirt, and bra to feed her son.

Phoebe held her arms out to Prue to give Daniel to her and Prue handed him over, if not begrudgingly to his mom to feed. They watched as Phoebe placed him to her breast and he began to feed. Phoebe coughed.

"This is weird enough without you staring...thanks." Piper and Prue grinned and stood.

"Come on free Willy, let go make some tea." Piper said taking Prue's hand.

"Hey, I am no Free Willy." Prue complained as she followed Piper to the kitchen. Phoebe just laughed at them, and watched her son feed.

Phoebe felt great as she stepped into the shower. It was a few days after she and Daniel had returned home, and she had just fed her son, who was now sleeping, surrounded by his adoring aunts looking in on him as he slept. Prue had ordered her to go have a shower, joking that she stunk of milk, but Phoebe didn't need telling twice. She gladly made her way into her bathroom and stripped off, slipping into the warm relaxing water of her shower she closed her eyes as the water relaxed her whole body. After washing her stress and tiredness almost all away, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the huge bath towel around her already shrunken waist. Breastfeeding had its perks, she thought to herself, smiling.

After brushing her teeth, she made her way into her bedroom, glancing at her sister's still looking in awe at her son. Prue was stood and was gently stroking his face as he slept, and Piper was at her side, both her hands on Prue's left shoulder, her chin covering her hands, gazing lovingly into the crib. Phoebe smiled as she opened her wardrobe and bit her lip as she tried to find something suitable for the new breastfeeding mom she was. Settling on a turquoise button down t-shirt, and her pink three-quarter lengths, she placed them over the chair near her bed and walked over to her underwear drawer. Choosing her smalls, she began dressing, her sister's oblivious to her presence as she went. She was slipping her final piece of clothing on, when she heard a gasp and looking over to Prue, saw her holding her stomach. She rushed to her side.

"Prue what is it? What's wrong?"

"The babies! I...I think they're coming."

"No, they can't, it's too soon." Phoebe said panicking, her own experience flooding into her mind.

She had to stop this, and fast. Thinking quickly she came up with a spell.

"Take these babies ever eager,  
keep them safely inside my sister."

Phoebe chanted.

Piper saw what she was trying to do and joined in on the chant. They chanted it three times until Prue's breathing returned to normal. They helped her down onto Phoebe's bed and rubbed her back.

"How are you feeling now sis. Any pain?" Phoebe asked.

"No...No...It's gone...thank you Phoebe." Prue said pulling her sister into a long hug, then following with Piper.

"Anytime, we have enough with one preemie in the house, we don't need another two."

"Maybe you should go...lie down." Piper started just as Jamie orbed in.

He knelt down in front of his wife and took hold of her hands.

"I sensed your panic, Prue, what happened?"

"The babies... they wanted to meet mommy a little too soon. But thanks to these two, they stopped them coming. "Prue said looking at her sisters and smiling.

Jamie looked at Piper and Phoebe, he pulled them both into a hug individually and finally helped Prue up.

"Let's get you to bed, you need to rest. "Jamie said, but pausing to stroke Daniel's face before pulling on Prue's hand and leading her out of the room.

Phoebe and Piper watched them go, then turned and looked at each other.

"That was a close one...maybe Prue should stay on bedrest till the babies' are born. It will mean more work for us, think we can manage?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Prue was there for me when I needed her, and for you too, it's time we returned the favour. I'll call work for her and explain. She was due to go on her maternity leave at the end of next week anyway. They can't deny her this week after what just happened. "Phoebe said.

"Ok. I'll go see if she wants a drink or something while you call Buckland's." Piper said and left Phoebe's room, heading in the direction of her elder sister's room.

Phoebe walked over to the side of her bed and picked up her cell phone. Typing in Buckland's number she waited patiently until the phone was picked up. When it was it was to the deepest male voice she had ever heard. She recognised it, but couldn't place it.

"Hello, Buckland's, how may I help you?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Err...he...hello, I'm erm...ringing on behalf of Prue Halliwell, I am her sister Phoebe..."

"Ahhh yes, hello Phoebe, its Alan here. Is Prue ok?"

"Well she had a funny turn, and really needs to have some bed rest...can she start her maternity leave early. Please? It would really help her out." Phoebe pleaded.

"Well, I'm not in charge of time off, but i'l have a word with Claire, I'll call back within the hour is that ok Phoebe?"

"Yes thank you Alan, goodb..." Phoebe began but Alan cut her off.

"I was wondering, Phoebe if you felt like dinner, say tonight at 8?"

"I ...err... I'm not sure...see...I have a new-born son and he takes up a lot of attention and time. Another time maybe." Phoebe replied, expecting the inevitable brush off that would come.

"Oh...ok...well whenever you're ready...you know my number...I'd really like to take you out Phoebe." Alan replied.

"Err...sure, Maybe when Daniel is a little older. Thank you Alan. I'll tell Prue you are talking to Claire. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Phoebe." Alan said as Phoebe clicked end call on her cell.

She looked at the phone as if it was going to give her the answers to the confusion she was now feeling. Had Alan really just asked her out on a date? Alan who Prue had dated once, asked her out on a date. Her heart was pounding as she walked to ward's Prue's bedroom, to tell her that she had arranged early maternity leave.

Knocking on Prue's bedroom door she heard a soft 'come in' and opening the door stepped into the room. Prue was laying in the bed, her huge bump sticking out from under the covers, she was propped up and looking bored at the TV in the corner of her room. Her face lit up when she saw Phoebe and she patted the covers next to her on her double bed. Phoebe jumped onto the bed, but not to vigorously so as to upset Prue and placed her hand on Prue's bump. Rubbing it in circles she looked up into Prue's eyes.

"I've called Buckland's, Alan is going to talk to Claire about letting you start your maternity leave early."

"But I can't leave yet Phoebe I have too much to catalogue." Prue began. Phoebe put her finger on Prue's lips.

"You are going to take it easy until the babies are born. No questions. You saw what happened to me Prue. I couldn't bear for you to have these babies early and risk them dying. Please if not for me, do it for your daughters." Phoebe said looking into Prue's eyes, pleadingly while returning her hand to her sister's bump.

Prue could see the worry in her sister's eyes. And she also saw the determination in her words. Phoebe really had grown up since she had become a mom. As if on cue, the baby monitor attached to Phoebe's belt signalled baby Daniel was awake, and most likely hungry. Phoebe was about to get up to go to him when she heard a tender male voice speaking to her son.

"There, there now Danny boy, you hungry? Let's go find mommy shall we. That's it, come on." Phoebe looked at Prue, and smiled.

"You got a good man there sis."

"I know." Prue said smiling as Jamie opened the door and entered with baby Daniel in his arms.

"I think this little guy is hungry mommy." Jamie said handing Daniel to Phoebe. "Want me to leave while you feed him." He continued as Prue played with Daniel's little tuft of hair.

"No...no... You stay with Prue. I'll go downstairs." Phoebe replied, and after kissing Prue on the cheek, she stood up, gave Jamie a one armed hug and left the room.

Once downstairs, she made herself comfortable in the large sofa that adjourned the large sitting area of the Halliwell manor. Grabbing her cover to put over Daniel while he was feeding, just in case anyone stopped by, she unclipped her top and bra and settled her son onto her. Just as she was getting her head back and closing her eye's the doorbell rang.

"Piper. Can you get that please?" She shouted.

The bell rang again just as Piper, rushed down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

she called glancing at Phoebe as she rushed to the door. Phoebe quickly covered Daniel over gently as Brenda and Brandon walked into the lounge.

"Hiya Pheebs. Awwwe how's he doing?" Brenda said as she sat down across from her sister.

Peeking under the cover as Brandon looked away, she saw he was still happily feeding.

"He's doing great, growing fast, once he's finished, I'll let you both hold him." Phoebe said.

Brenda seemed happy about that but Brandon seemed uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Bran'?"

"No. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Does this make you uncomfortable." Phoebe said motioning to the cover over Daniel.

"No...not at all." Brandon said, catching Brenda's eye.

Phoebe was sure she saw an understanding pass between them, like they wanted to tell her something. But for some reason they wouldn't or maybe they couldn't. Soon she felt Daniel stop suckling and she looked at Brandon. He understood and turned away while she removed the cover and righted herself. Once covered she told Brandon that he could turn back and she proceeded to burp Daniel. After letting out a long burp, he fell sound asleep and Phoebe passed him over to Brenda to hold. Patting the sofa beside her, she motioned for Brandon to sit down. Turning to him she looked into his eyes. Saw pain reflected in them, and got worried.

"Ok are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

Phoebe asked, taking hold of his hand, she felt the familiar tingle, that preceded a vision and she was pulled into it.

Brandon and Brenda were sat on opposite sofa's in Casa Walsh, each reading but chatting away, when a tall male demon shimmered in and startled them, Brandon jumped up and in front of Brenda but the demon did not attack, instead he spoke in a whispy voice.

"I will not harm you, I come mainly to ask you for an exchange."

"Exchange? What kind of exchange?" Brandon asked, his voice betraying his true feelings.

The demon threw back his head and let out a nauseating high pitched laugh. Causing the twins to grimace.

"In exchange for your lives, I want the new-born baby that has recently entered your close family. Bring him to me, and your lives' will be spared."

"And if we don't?" Brandon countered.

"Then you will be eliminated." The demon glared menacingly,

and shot a fireball towards the fish tank in the corner of the room. The tank blew up, and glass shattered everywhere. Brenda screamed.

"What makes you think I will hand over my nephew willingly?" Brandon asked, squaring up to the demon.

"You will if you want your mother's spirit to rest in peace." The demon grinned menacingly, then shimmered out.

The vision ended and Phoebe came back to reality. Standing she crossed to Brenda in a speed barely seen in new mothers and grabbed her son up.

"Is that why your here. To take my son to him. Well you can't have him." Phoebe said backing away.

Brandon stood, his hands raised. Brenda followed, grabbing her brother's shoulder.

"Phoebe, he's NOT having him, but we do need your help, the demon threatened us, we need to find him and vanquish him, before he hurts us, or our mother's spirit."

At this moment Piper walked in She took in the scene, of Phoebe stood cradling Daniel, and Brandon, stood with his hands up, while Brenda held onto him at his side, and immediately felt a sense of dread flow through her body. Getting to Phoebe's side in no time at all she placed her hand on Phoebes shoulder and looked between her brother and sisters.

"Phoebe?! Brandon?! Brenda?! What's going on here?"

"Ask him, he's the one after my son." Phoebe replied.

Piper looked at Brandon, confusion in her eyes. Then calling Leo, turned to Brenda.

"What's going on here Bren'?" Piper asked

"Please Piper, we just want to explain..." She answered stopping as Leo orbed in.

He took in the scene, then looked at Piper.

"You called hunny?"

"Leo take Daniel upstairs to Prue. We need to have a little chat here." Piper answered.

Nodding Leo walked towards Phoebe and held his arms out for the baby. Carefully Phoebe placed him in his arms and watched as he walked towards the stairs and out of sight. Piper took hold of Phoebe's shoulders in a tight grip and led her over to the sofa, gently pushing her down and motioning for her other sister and brother to do the same. Once they were all sat, Piper turned to face Phoebe.

"Now are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

Phoebe looked into Piper's eye's quietly sending her a beware message.

"I had a vision...A demon asked Brandon to take him Daniel...well...you're not having him." Phoebe said looking now at Brandon.

Piper followed her gaze.

"Is this true?" She asked, trying to quell the feeling in her stomach.

Her brother and sister wouldn't willingly hand over an innocent to a demon, it was unheard off.

"Yes, last night, we were reading and chatting in the lounge when he appeared. He said either take the baby to him, or he would do something to our mother's spirit. We came here to tell you guy's and to get help to stop him, but Phoebe had a premonition before I could say anything. "Brandon replied.

"So you came here for help not to take Daniel?" Phoebe asked feeling silly now.

"Yes, I would never want to hurt Daniel, never in a million years, Right Brenda?" He said looking at his twin sat at his side.

"No never, since we found you guys, you have become extremely important to us, we would never hurt any of you, or your children. But we do need to stop this demon, so we need to look at the book, see if he's in there."

Feeling extremely foolish at how she overreacted Phoebe stood and held her arms out to Brandon and Brenda. Smiling they stood and embraced her.

"I'm sorry." She said after they broke apart.

"Don't be...you are Daniel's mother, I wouldn't have expected you to act any different." Brandon said smiling.

"Yea I guess I have kind of took to the role." Phoebe said smiling looking at Piper, who rubbed her back gently.

"Well lets go, we have a demon to find."

They headed towards the stairs but suddenly in shimmered the demon Phoebe had seen in the vision and he aimed an energy bolt at Phoebe. Brandon seeing what was about to happen, out of nowhere, screamed "NOOOO"... the room shook and the sister's and Brandon fell to the floor. Once the room had stabilized, they looked up to see the demon stood still as a board, but with one major difference, he was now made of stone.

The sister's stood and brushed themselves off, but Brandon remained crouched on the floor staring at the demon. Brenda placed her hands on his shoulders, and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Bran' you ok?" She asked.

"Did I just do that?" He asked blinking a couple of times then looking at Brenda's unsure face.

"It would seem so, Phoebe want to do the honours" Piper said motioning with her eyes to Phoebe's legs.

Catching on Phoebe leapt into the air, did a double spin and kick-dropped the stone demon in the centre of the chest, where he proceeded to crumple into tiny pieces all over the foyer floor. Phoebe dropped safely to her feet and looked back at Piper.

"Oh man, more demon ashes to clean up. Well better get the vacuum. "Piper said and turned on her heal towards the kitchen.

Phoebe smiled at her retreating back then turned to face Brandon and Brenda.

"You guys ok now? Why don't we go sit down..."Phoebe began?

"...No I think we should go see if our mum is ok first, before I can relax, he might not have been bluffing about her spirit being in danger." Brandon said and headed to the stairs.

Phoebe and Brenda followed just as Piper returned with the vacuum. She spotted their retreating backs and sighed before shouting after them.

"Guess I'll clean this up then huh Phoebe".

In the attic Phoebe set the candles in a circle and lit them, then with her, Brandon and Brenda gathered round the book they said the summoning spell. Soon after white lights appeared in the centre of the circle, and two figures appeared. Brandon and Brenda let out a collective gasp as there stood Cindy Walsh and Patty Halliwell. Almost immediately Brenda began sobbing as she walked towards her mother, and Patty and Cindy exited the circle and became whole. Brandon held back until Brenda had embraced their mother and he too got pulled into a hug by Cindy. Then they all followed with Patty. Brenda was the first to speak.

"Mom, I am so thrilled you are ok. We thought for sure that demon had trapped you somehow."

"Yes hunny, I am fine. We were never in any trouble, demons can't get in up there, and only good souls can." Cindy replied looking upward. "And I am so proud of how you handled the demon's demand. And you received a power too I understand." Cindy said to Brandon.

"Yea about that..." Brandon said turning to Patty. "Why now, why have I received this...power to turn things to stone?"

"Because of your soul Brandon..."

"I have a rock hard soul?" Brandon asked confused, but the women all laughed.

"No hunny, I say because of your soul because of how good it is. Throughout the years I was alive, you would go out of your way to help others. Remember that homeless man you bought home for Christmas. ...or the way you stood up in front of a room full of people for Donna so she could graduate. That is why you received this power Brandon, because you are a rock to a lot of people. People who are better for knowing you, I'd wager."

"Your mom's right." Patty cut in."You have a heart that touches everyone you meet. I have watched you over the years from up there" Patty said pointing up. "And I always felt pride in my heart for you, and you too Brenda. You are both fantastic people, and I have this wonderful woman here to thank for that." Patty said turning to Cindy. Who smiled and placed a hand on Patty's shoulder.

Brenda smiled at the two women but Brandon spoke up.

"So how do I trigger this power? I mean I have no idea?"

"How did you use it before?" Cindy asked.

"Well the demon aimed a blue type ball thing at Phoebe..."

"Energy ball..." Phoebe instructed. Brandon nodded.

"Right...one of those...anyway...I saw what he was trying to do, jumped in front of her and then the room started spinning and he was stone demon."

"So you risked your life for your sister. Tell me, how do you feel about Phoebe?" Patty asked.

"Well I love her..."Brandon said, and then it clicked.

"Love is your trigger Brandon. "Brenda said.

"Or is it intense panic." Phoebe said, thinking aloud.

"Panic?" Brandon asked.

"Yea, you saw the demon was going to try and hurt me, and because you love me, you panicked, and that sent out a wave of panic around you, so when you jumped in front of me, to protect me those waves turned the demon to stone."

Brandon looked at Patty. She shrugged.

"It's possible, I guess. It will kind of be like Prue's power, but a different form of telekinesis. I would have no idea what to call it though." Patty said. Clearly thinking as she was beginning to pace.

Cindy looked at Brandon's unsure face and walked up to him. She pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair. He melted into her, it felt good to be in her arms once more. Pulling away a few minutes later, Brandon looked around at his sisters.

"Well I guess I'm really and truly a charmed one now huh?"

Piper entered the attic, and after catching the last of what her brother had said crossed the floor and enveloped him in a warm sisterly hug, then pulled back and looked fondly at him. Her hands on his shoulders.

"For what it's worth Bran' you were always a Charmed one. With your good heart, what else would you be?" She said then pulled him into another hug. Phoebe, Brenda and Piper joined in, then they all fell to the floor laughing, as they piled on top of Brandon. Patty and Cindy looking on grinning.

A few weeks later and Brandon was getting to know his new power. He had had a couple of instances where he had panicked and solidified the new fish, in the new tank they had bought after the demon had attacked it. The only problem was his power's length. One minute it was a few seconds. Then it would be minutes and then seconds again. He never knew how long it would last. He needed to be sure, if need be 'and it would happen' he thought to himself. When a demon attacked him and his sister's that he could use it and have it last long enough to finish off the demon that had attacked them. Brandon was pulled out of his musing's by a knock at the door. Jumping up off the sofa where he had been lounging he bounded to the lobby. Opening it he saw his sister Phoebe stood behind a stroller. He moved aside and waved her in.

after she had applied the brake on the stroller's wheels, she left a sleeping Daniel and went over to hug her brother.

"How are you Brandon? Where's Brenda?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm good. And Bren's at work. She'll be back in about an hour. How's Danny? What brings you here?"

"Nice to see you too..." Phoebe said, punching his arm lightly... "I wanted to get out of the house and give Prue a break. Daniel's been crying a lot, and she's not resting, plus with her being 8 and half months along, I thought it best to give her some space."

"Why has he been crying?" Brandon asked, looking over to his nephew who was now sound asleep.

"He has croup. Just come from the doctors. Prue got up with him last night I didn't even hear him. Good job I stored some milk heh?" Phoebe said then looking at Brandon's face, cleared her throat.

"Are you getting any rest sis? You look exhausted?"

"Piper has taken him off my hands a couple hours a day. She and Prue have been fantastic. But I can't keep expecting it of them. That's why I came here after the doctors. They need a break as much as me. Especially Prue. She was complaining of pains this morning so I thought some peace and quiet would...why you looking at me like that?" Phoebe asked Brandon who was sat with his mouth wide open looking at Phoebe.

"Where was she getting Pains Phoebe?" Brandon asked urgently.

"In her sid...oh my god...you think she... we better get home." Phoebe said and rushed to grab Daniel's stroller.

After strapping the part car seat from the stroller into the back of Brandon's car they both jumped in and sped off towards the Manor. Brenda's boys were with Donna so they were safe and sound. Pulling up to the manor, Brandon ushered Phoebe in while he got Daniel out of the car. Rushing through the front door Phoebe began calling Prue's name.

"PRUEEEEEE...PRUEEE WHERE ARE YOU?"

She headed to the stairs to find Piper rushing down them.

"Phoebe thank god...its Prue...the babies...come on." Piper said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Prue's room.

Brandon rushed into the manor with Daniel in his car seat just as he saw Piper grab Phoebe's hand. Following behind he saw Leo coming out of Prue's room. Brandon entered Phoebe's room and gently placed Daniel in his cot. This was difficult as he was shaking slightly. Switching on the baby monitor he grabbed the other one and clipped it to his belt, then leaving the room he went towards Prue's. Knocking on the door Piper answered.

"Let me help Piper. I was there when Brenda had her boys."

Piper grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. There he saw Prue lying on her bed, her chin to her chest and her face and hair drenched in sweat, her knees up to her chest as best they could with the sheer size of her bump. Phoebe was at her head, flannel in hand, mopping her brow and panting with her.

"Has a midwife been called?" He asked Jamie who was stood on her other side.

"No. Prue doesn't want one. She's scared the babies will be too magical and it will cause them to be exposed."

"Isn't there a magical midwife...up there... you can call on." Brandon asked looking desperately at his sister.

"Why didn't I think of that...?" Jamie said, looking scared.

"Because you got other things on your mind" Brandon said nodding in Prue's direction. "Want me to go ask Leo to sort it?" Brandon said

"Please bro'" Jamie said as he held on tighter to Prue's hand.

Silently slipping out of the room, he found Leo down stairs boiling some water.

"Leo, is there any way you can get a midwife from up there for Prue. She may need one."

"I offered that already before, but Prue refused."

"I know but with twins she may need some help. Go... and fetch Paige and Brenda as well, they will want to be here."

Nodding Leo orbed out and Brandon finished off his job.

Back in Prue's room, Jamie was trying to Comfort Prue, he hated seeing her in this state. It had come on so suddenly. One minute she was fine, laughing and joking with him and Piper, and the next doubled over in pain. The contractions had begun almost immediately, and were now coming every 2 minutes. She was close to giving birth, he just wished he could give her some help. But aside from entering her body and taking the pain for her, there was nothing he could do.

Soon Brenda, Paige, Brandon and Leo joined them and Brenda walked over to her sister looked between her legs, nodded and picked up her hand.

"Prue, I want you to try and listen to me now ok. The head is crowned. Baby is almost here, I want you to take a deep breath after your next contraction and put your chin on your chest and push. Push with all your might, ok, can you do that for me?" Brenda said looking deep into Prue's eyes, a deep understanding passing between them.

Prue's hand tightened as another contraction hit her. She screamed out in pain as Jamie looked on, scared for his wife. Soon it was over and Brenda nodded her head.

"Now Prue...NOW"

Prue put her chin on her chest and pushed. Her face turning red as she did. She lasted a few seconds, then breathed out heavily and dropped her head back on the pillow, breathing hard and panting. Another contraction hit and she cried out.

"I can't do this. I can't...it's too hard..." She cried.

Brenda squeezed her hand tighter.

"I know its hard sweetie... but you just have to concentrate. You CAN do it. I have faith in you...after your next contraction, push again..." Brenda encouraged.

Piper was now looking between Prue's legs.

"The head is almost out..."

"You hear that Prue, your first baby is almost here. Pushhhhh. Push with all your might..." Brenda urged.

Prue pushed hard again and this time Piper smiled.

"The head's out"

"Brilliant Prue. You hear that. One more push and she will be born." Brenda encouraged again.

Prue let a small smile cross her tired face before placing her chin to her chest and pushing again. A loud cry filled the room as baby number one arrived into her aunt Piper's arms.

"You have a girl" She screamed.

Prue smiled despite her discomfort and looked down. Piper held the baby up so she could see her before the magical midwife, Leo had bought took her and cleaned her up on the other side of the room. Prue breathed a sigh of relief, she had done it. And it was all thanks to Brenda's coaxing. Taking hold of Brenda's hand in both of her's she hugged them to her cheek.

"Thank you Bren' and all you guys."

Phoebe smiled as she wiped Prue's forehead with a wet flannel.

For the next ten minutes, Prue relaxed somewhat, waiting for baby number two to arrive, she held her first born and revelled in her sweet scent. The midwife had cast a cleaning spell over the baby and had dressed her in a sweet little baby grow, before handing her to her mom. Prue began feeling the tell-tale signs of what she felt before, and handed her baby to Brandon while she started panting. Once again Brenda was at her side.

"Ok...you remember what i said before Prue. You know what to do now. When you feel the need, push. But remember to breathe deeply."

Nodding Prue concentrated on her breathing, and all too soon the familiar feeling over came her. Piper was down between her legs again, and was nodding as Prue breathed.

"She's coming." Piper announced.

Prue placed her chin on her chest and began pushing.

"The head's out."

Half smiling. Prue pushed her hardest again, and out slithered baby number two.

"It's another girl." Piper shouted. And everyone cheered, as baby number two was handed to the midwife.

Prue laid her head back to rest, but was shook by a further pain.

"What!?" She said as she felt the now familiar feeling of a contraction rack her body.

"It's probably just the after birth." Phoebe said unsure herself.

But Prue screamed and instinctively placed her head on her chest as another baby slithered out of her into Piper's unsuspecting arms.

"It's a boy." She said shocked.

A few hours later Prue and her sisters where sat talking in her room. Phoebe held Daniel, Prue held her first born, Piper held the baby boy and Jamie held his second born. Brandon, Leo, Paige and Brenda were all sat in places watching Prue with her children.

"I still can't believe it. The power of three in one go!" giggled Prue. As she stroked the face of her daughter.

"I know. We have triplets... it's...well... it's strange." Jamie said looking down at his second daughter, then up at Prue.

"What are you gonna call them?" Brenda asked, leaning over and stroking the head of the new-born nearest her.

"Now there's a task" Prue said looking up at Jamie. "Any ideas?"

"I think Patricia is a good choice for one of the girls." Jamie said smiling.

Prue smiled back at him, then looked down at her daughter in her arms.

"You... you will be Patricia... in honour of your grams." Prue said, kissing the little girls soft hair. "Patricia Prudence Halliwell."

As soon as she said the name, it appeared on the little girls arm in the form of a small golden bracelet, engraved on it were the words. 'To my granddaughter Patricia...love from Grandma and Grams P'

"Leave it to mom to welcome her newest babies. "Phoebe said smiling as she examined the tiny bracelet on her niece's arm.

A soft murmur went round the room. Prue smiled, her family liked that name, now onto naming her other children.

"What about you little lady. What shall we name you?" Jamie said as he looked down at his daughter.

Just at that moment a bright ray of sun flooded into the room, and Jamie looked up. A smile crossing his face.

"Prue, what about Soleil, it's French for sun?"

"Well, it's not a 'P' name, but I like it. Soleil Brenda Halliwell" Prue said smiling at her sister, whose face lit up into a huge smile at the mention of her name.

As with Patricia, a small golden bracelet appeared on Soleil's arm with the same message. Prue smiled up at the ceiling, then back at Soleil and Jamie.

"One left." Piper said smiling at her nephew in her arms.

"Ohhhh I have no idea what to name him. I wasn't expecting a boy." Prue said.

"Well clearly you were... cos he's here." Phoebe said, making everyone burst into giggles.

"Cute" Prue said and pulled a face at her sister.

"I know." Phoebe said and shrugged her shoulders. Disturbing Daniel as she did. He grizzled, opened one eye then closed it and was silent once more.

"I have a name in mind... but... I don't know..." She paused looking over at Jamie.

He knew the name she meant. He was ok with it in himself, but he didn't want Prue to feel uncomfortable around him when they spoke it to their son. He decided to show her how ok he was by saying the name himself.

"Andrew...Andrew Jamie Halliwell." He said. Prue smiled

as with the girls, a small bracelet with his name on appeared round Andrew's wrist. Everyone smiled. Prue looked into Jamie's eye's a small thank you shining from them.

Phoebe looked at the couple, and stood softly as to not disturb her son.

"I think we should leave these five alone. Prue I will nip out to the baby store and get you another bassinette, and some more outfits ok. Girls, boys, come on let's leave the new family in peace." She said and started to the door, but was stopped by Prue calling her name.

"Phoebe... thank you... I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she walked out of the door, her family following after Piper had placed Andrew down in a bassinette.

Once everyone had left, Prue turned to Jamie.

"Thank you for everything Jay', and I don't just mean the birth." She said and pulled him down next to her.

He sat on the bed at his wife's side and she leaned forward and kissed him. He knew what she was thanking him for, and his heart melted.

"Ok I need one of those, and three of those. Oh I like these... I'll have three of these too..." Phoebe said as a saleswoman followed her around the baby store. She was in her element, with Prue's credit card safely tucked in her purse.

She was loaded down with bags and Piper was at her side pushing Daniel in his stroller as Phoebe bought everything Andrew would need.

"Phoebe why do the triplets need a play gym? They are only a few hours old. All babies at that age do is sleep, drink and poop, they are not exactly gonna be making any use out of this, and besides have you seen the cost?" She said smiling as the saleswoman grimaced at her.

"I know that Piper, but it's always good to be prepared, and I want Prue to be as prepared as possible. She's gonna need all the help she can get with three babies to care for. And I have Danny here, so I'm gonna be busy too. Oh, we will need three of those too..." She said turning to the saleswoman again.

Piper shook her head and hurried after Phoebe as she shopped. She looked at her nephew and smiled, he was awake and was watching his mom intently. Piper was so proud of how he had fought to get better after a traumatic birth. She stopped and sat down in the 'mother-baby' area of the store and she pulled Daniel out and sat him on her knee. Subconsciously bouncing him up and down gently. He stopped watching his mom and turned to look at Piper. She noticed and smiled at him.

"Your mom is unstoppable when she shop's. A little bit of advice for when your older." Piper said grinning at him. He gurgled an answer back to her and pushed himself back into her arms, where he closed his eye's and began drifting off. Piper stroked his face and soon he was asleep in her arms. Instead of putting him back in his stroller. She held onto him and watched her sister shop. After about an hour a shadow crossed her path and she looked up into familiar eyes.

"Rick? Oh my lord... what brings you here?"

"I thought it was you Piper. I've just moved back here. Thought I would catch up with Brenda... you had a baby?" He said shocked.

"She looked at him confused then as Daniel wriggled in his sleep in her arms, she clicked. He thought this baby was hers. Well she thought to herself, she was sat in the mother-baby area. So he would think that.

"Oh nooo, this is Phoebe's son. She's on a shopping fix but my legs are tired so I decided to sit this one out and let her to it..." Piper explained as Rick gently stroked Daniel's face before sitting down at her side.

He spotted Phoebe and watched her for a moment, before turning back to Piper.

"She's getting an awful lot of stuff for this little guy, isn't she?" He said chuckling.

"Oh no, it's not for Daniel here, it's for his cousins." Piper said

"Nate and Scott?" He questioned.

"Nope. Prue's children." Piper said, enjoying watching his confusion.

"Prue's got children too. When did this happen?"

"Early this afternoon. She had triplets." Piper said nonchalantly.

"Whoa. Were they expected?"

"Only two of them, the third, a boy, wasn't." Piper said. Laughing as the saleswoman chased after phoebe as her sister zoomed around the aisles.

"Wow... So you really got a house full at the moment then" Rick said chuckling again.

"Yup." Piper answered.

"You got space for everyone?" He asked

"That's not something we are thinking of right now...that's for further down the line... "Piper said looking at him for a moment." Do you want to come back to the manor and see Brenda?"

"Not at the moment, I'm not looking my best." He answered.

Piper snorted, causing Rick to look at her funny. She looked at him in his torn denim's, crisp white t-shirt and brown leather jacket, topped off with his sand coloured doc martins. 'Not looking his best' piper thought. 'If I wasn't married...' But to Rick she said.

"You look great Rick. And I'm sure Brenda would love to see you again."

"You think?"

"Ye..." She was cut off by Phoebe reaching her.

"Hi Rick...good to see you again" She said as he stood and hugged her.

"So I understand congratulations are in order." He said nodding to a sleepy Daniel, as he sat back down at Piper's side.

"Thanks... you here to see Bren'? Oh Prue's just ha..." Phoebe began.

"Had triplets, yea Piper just told me... you girls got your hands full now. My sister just had a baby girl. Marina. I'm here getting her something, but I'm clueless as to what to get babies." Rick said smiling up at Phoebe.

"Something soft and cuddly will do...like...ohhhh like this..." Phoebe said, picking up a soft pink teddy bear of a nearby shelf, and handing it to Rick.

Taking it, he looked it over, and smiled at Phoebe.

"This is great Phoebe. Marina will love it." He said.

"Piece of cake" Phoebe said throwing her arms out to her side, then dropping them.

"So have you got everything, Phoeb's, can we go, Daniel needs his bassinette and I need an earl grey?"

"Yup. I've arranged for the big stuff to be delivered later this afternoon. These bags here." She said pointing to the ten or so bags near her feet. "Can come home with us now, I bought Andrew some gorgeous little outfits, Prue will love em." Phoebe said happily.

Piper looked at Rick and rolled her eyes.

"My sister. The shopaholic." She said sighing.

Laughing Piper stood and strapped a still sleeping Daniel in his stroller and they waited while Rick paid for his niece's teddy. Then they left and headed for Piper's car.

Pulling into the drive of the manor, Rick looked on in awe.

"Wow you guys have a great place here! What is it? Seventeenth century? It looks it?" Rick asked in awe as he stepped out of Piper's car and looked up at the house.

"It's around that yea, this house has gone back years in my family." Piper announced, showing her pride in her home. "Anyway, Bren' should be inside." She said walking towards the house, after grabbing an armload of bags from the back of the car.

After Phoebe had removed Daniel in his car seat she followed her sister and Rick up the short steps to the front door. As they entered they could hear a chorus of cries, coming from upstairs.

"Guess the babies are hungry. Let's get some formula made up for Prue." Phoebe announced.

Prue had decided that it would be best for her to formula feed her children. And had called Phoebe on her cell while they were out and asked her to pick up the best kind. Walking into the kitchen and placing Daniels car seat on the large table she began mixing up the feeds. Prue had already bought two of everything, and Phoebe had just bought one more lot of items seeing as there was triplets not twins to deal with.

"I'll go grab one other. And let Brenda know your here." Piper said turning to Rick, who nodded and began emptying the bags, and neatly piling the new outfits on one side of the table near Daniel's sleeping form.

Within minutes Phoebe had mixed twelve ounces of mixture and was just placing them in three bottles when Brenda walked into the kitchen holding a new-born. She looked shocked at Rick as if seeing him for the first time. Placing the bottles to cool in a large jug Phoebe turned, about to speak when she spotted her sister and Rick staring at each other. Turning back to the formula, she pulled one out and placed it separately in another jug before picking up the larger one, and her son and struggling out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." She said as she passed.

"Yea...err...thanks Phoebe." Brenda said still looking at Rick.

Moving slowly towards her, he raised his arms.

"Don't I get a hug, then?" He asked, and gently, seeing as she had a baby in her arms, pulled her into a one armed hug.

His chin was on her head and had she not had Soleil in her arms she would have melted into him there and then. A hungry grizzle came from between them and Brenda broke away and moved over to the formula Phoebe had made up.

"Here let me hold her." Rick said seeing what Brenda was trying to do, and she gladly passed her niece over.

She tested the milk on her wrist and placed it back in the jug as it was still too hot. Turning she saw Rick looking at Soleil, he was playing with her hand and making cute faces at her, while she just lay in his arms, her eye's searching his. Brenda's heart raced. He was so good with infants, he had loved her boys when they had been together on the cruise. Turning to test the milk she saw it was ready and sat down on a chair, and held her arms out for the baby. He passed her over gently and sat down watching Brenda as she placed the milk tenderly to Soleil's mouth, and watched as the little girl began drinking. Brenda looked up and caught him staring and blushed. Why did he always make her feel flustered? Why did he have this hold over her? She remembered the first time she had ever laid eyes on him, in Paris, she was taking some time away from home, and was studying in Paris for the summer. He had swept her of her feet, but she had been with Dylan at the time, and hadn't felt right leading Rick on. Then she had seen him on the cruise and things had almost gone further. She had missed him a lot since she last saw him. It had been months but he still looked as handsome and rugged as the first time she had set eyes on him. She saw he was staring at her intently and spoke softly, so as not to disturb her niece.

"What!?" she said.

"You know, you are still as beautiful as the first time I saw you, in Paris." He said grinning.

Brenda blushed again. Then placed a towel one-handed over her shoulder then moved the baby upon it. Letting out a small burp Soleil drifted to sleep in her aunts arms. Brenda stood. Followed by Rick.

"I'll just take her back to her mom, then maybe we can go for a walk. It's a beautiful neighbourhood." She said.

"Ohhhh a beautiful neighbourhood walk, with a beautiful lady. How could I refuse?" Rick answered.

Brenda Blushed again and left him stood there. Rushing upstairs as gently as she could she explained to her sister Prue, that Soleil was fed and burped, and that she would be back soon. That her and Rick were going for a walk. Prue smiled and Nodded as Brenda placed Soleil in her bassinette, and bounded happily out of the room.

Back in the kitchen, Rick waited patiently for her while tapping the small box in his pocket. It was now or never to do what he had wanted to do since the day he saw her on the boat. He just hoped it wasn't too soon after Dylan's death to ask her. He was brought out of his daydream by Brenda returning.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Lead the way." He said motioning out the door with his hands and bowing slightly.

Grinning, she left the manor, Rick following her. Snaking her arm around his she walked on until they came to a square of grass with a fountain in its centre. Brenda was telling him what she knew about the area, and Rick was inwardly remembering the tour she gave him in Paris. This was a similar situation, he mused. Stopping in front of the fountain he stopped Brenda by turning her towards him and kissing her passionately on the lips. He pulled away soon after to find Brenda still stood, her eyes closed her lips puckered. Clearly she had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had.  
He watched her face, smiling until she opened her eyes and looked at him. A blush creeping on her face again as she looked down momentarily, her heart had been beating so fast when he had kissed her. Grinning she looked up into his eyes to see them studying her deeply, then suddenly he grabbed her hand and knelt down on one knee. She was taken aback by this. A crowd was gathering at the sight of a man in love, and they stood and watched as Rick spoke softly to Brenda.

"Brenda, I have loved you from the moment I saw you all those years ago. To this day I love you still. I wonder if you would do me the greatest honour of becoming my better half." He said and pulled the box he had been carrying for months out of his pocket and opened it.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as they saw the beautiful diamond ring Brenda was now looking upon. She felt her heart miss a beat. Placing her right hand to her chest, she looked into Rick's eyes and saw the hope shining in them. She did love him, this she knew, but marriage...was she ready for that... so soon after Dylan? She loved Rick but she also loved Dylan and look what happened to him.  
What would he say? Dylan? She knew what he would say, he would say, life was short. That she should go with her heart. Smiling she looked down at the only other man she had truly loved, and knew her answer.

"Yes Rick, Yes, I will marry you."

The crowd cheered as Rick gently placed the ring on her finger and stood, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"You're what!?" Phoebe screamed as Brenda told her their news.

This was followed shortly after by Brenda being covered with long curly hair as Phoebe jumped into her arms, promptly followed by her arm almost being ripped out of its socket by Phoebe grabbing her hand to take a look at the ring.

"Ohhhh check out the rock, damn... Rick that must have set you back a packet?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe?" Brenda reprimanded.

"It's ok Bren', I would pay all the money in the world to have this beautiful woman as my wife." He said and pulled her into a kiss. Piper entered the room

"Geez, can you be any more obvious guys...come on, baby present." She said grinning at the couple and nodding down to Andrew who was lying in her arms.

Rick just grinned at Brenda and placed his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Phoebe asked Piper, nodding at Andrew.

"Nothing. Just can't put him down." Piper admitted.

Phoebe grinned at her big sister and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"They are irresistible aren't they? Do you think Jamie's alright with his name?" Phoebe asked.

"Well. He named him so I guess. Prue has told him how much Andy meant to her. I'm sure he's fine with it." Piper answered.

"I hope so..." Phoebe began, but trailed of as Daniel began grizzling in his cot. "Well, better go sort him out. Oh and Piper, check out Brenda's finger." Phoebe grinned as she kissed her sister's on the cheek and Rick, ruffled Andrew's hair then left the kitchen.

Piper's eyes strayed to her sister's finger and her eye's almost copied Phoebe's previously.

"Whoa...sis...that's a beauty... I take it wedding bells are in the near future then?" Piper said as she picked up Brenda's hand to examine the ring more closely.

"Well we..." Brenda began... but Rick interrupted.

"Of course...I want to marry your sister as soon as possible."

Piper looked at Brenda grinning at her embarrassed face.

"Well you better go tell Prue. She will be so excited for you both." Piper spoke softly.

"That's if Phoebe's not told her already... come on Rick... let's go tell her." Brenda said softly kissing Piper on her cheek before taking Rick's hand and leaving the room.

Once they reached the door of Prue's room. Rick hesitated and pulled Brenda aside.

"Am I gonna be ok going in there, it is Prue's bedroom after all." He said... Brenda just grinned at him.

"It'll be fine Rick... she is dressed you know." And giggling she took him by his hand and after knocking on Prue's door and hearing a soft 'come in' she went in to see her sister.

Reaching her side Brenda hugged her sister and sat down on her bed at her side.

"How are you feeling sis?" Brenda asked.

"I'm goo...oh my goodness, what a rock?!" Prue said spotting Brenda's ring...

"It is gorgeous isn't it..." Brenda said looking at her hand in Prue's.

"So..? details sis.' How did Rick propose?"

Brenda looked over to her fiancé and saw him blush. Giggling to herself she relayed the event to Prue... who was engrossed in the tale. Until Patricia began grizzling...taking Prue's attention away from Brenda.

"Want me to feed her?" Brenda asked.

"Na. It's about time I got the hang of it. But you can grab Soleil and we'll go down stairs." Prue said. Uncovering her legs, to show her short shorts. Rick looked away embarrassed.

After slipping on her dressing gown, and struggling to walk to the door... she was still quite sore... She allowed Rick and Brenda to grab a niece each while she concentrated on getting downstairs. She needed a different scene than the four walls she had been in since her children's birth.  
Holding onto the banister she moved slowly down. Jamie was at her side. Brenda and Phoebe were behind them walking slowly down with the babies.

All of a sudden an ugly red-faced demon shimmered in and startled Prue. She dropped to the floor and pulled Rick and Brenda gently down behind her. Her eyes quickly scanning her surroundings, she spotted a pointy umbrella sticking point up near the door and waved the demon in that direction. He flew off his feet and flew into the umbrella... After screaming he burst into tiny pieces and disintegrated on the spot. Prue stayed crouched down...breathing hard for a few seconds before slowly standing up as Piper rushed into the lobby.

"What...I heard a scream... are you ok Prue?"

"I'm fine sis... can't say the same for beetroot face though..." Prue replied.

Piper looked at her strange until it clicked "Ohhhh" She said. Then took Prue's arm and helped her the rest of the way down the stairs, and into the sun room.

"Where's Andrew?" Prue asked Piper as she eased down on the wicker sofa.

"Leo has him. He took him when I heard the scream." Piper explained.

Prue looked over at Rick. A sudden realisation dawning on her face. She had just used her magic in front of him, and now he looked really freaked out. The only reason she suspected he was still here was because he was still holding her daughter. But he looked really shocked at what he had just seen. Prue looked over at Brenda, who looked just as worried.

"Rick? Are you ok?" Prue asked gently, placing her hand on his.

Jumping slightly Rick looked at her, then at Brenda, Then Piper, and then Phoebe as she came down the stairs holding Daniel.

"Did I miss something...was that a van...erm..." Phoebe said catching herself in time, and raising her shoulders in a shrug.

"Rick...I can explain...what you just saw was..." Brenda began.

"No I get it...your magician's that red faced fella will jump out and say 'surprise' any time now won't he...that's gotta be it... but... how did you manage the flying and the blowing up that's some serious magical talent that." Rick said laughing slightly.

Prue looked at her sister's and Piper picked Soleil out of Rick's arms, where she had been nuzzling in the crook of his arm.

"Rick...this is never easy to admit...but..." Prue began.

"No...Wait Prue...I think I better explain." Brenda said nodding to Patricia and Prue took hold of her daughter.

Brenda turned to Rick and took hold of his hands.

"Honey... I wanted to tell you this so many times..." Brenda said but paused.

This was the moment that would make or break her relationship will Rick. He would either run or embrace her true self.

"That red faced male was a demon. What Prue did was use her powers to vanquish him! We are witches! All of us! Good witches! We are known as the Charmed Ones. The most powerful good witches ever born. "Brenda finished.

Rick was looking deeply into her eyes. Looking for any signs of a joke Brenda figured.

"So what you're telling me is that these...demons will be dropping in unannounced and you girls will have to... what? Kill them...How does that make you good witches... doesn't that make YOU the murderers?"

"Rick...please..." Brenda began.

"No Brenda he has a valid point here." Prue Interceded. Prue turned to Rick, looked in his eyes and spoke softly.

"Rick imagine a world full of hate. Where demon's ... kill for pleasure every single day... where your worst nightmares come true... Then imagine a force of good so pure, trying to stop this by destroying this hate. By eliminating the source of this evil. That is what we are fighting for Rick... That world exists, right here and now...but it is being controlled by us. We are doing our job as Charmed One's by eliminating that threat. To us, to our families. To your family. We fight to keep the innocent just that... innocent." Prue said her eyes trained on Ricks.

"I don't know...this is kinda hard to take in..."

"Rick don't hate Brenda for our family heritage..." Piper began.

"I don't hate her...never could hate her... it's just... I'm not sure how fighting demon's fits in with our plans. Is all." He admitted.

Prue felt her heart tighten... that was exactly what Andy had said to her, shortly before the demon Rodrigues had killed him. But she didn't mention that, just watched as Brenda squeezed Ricks hand and he looked back at her.

"So what are these power's you were talking about... what? Can you fly or something?"

"I can...sorta..." Phoebe piped up. Rick looked shocked at her. "Well it's called Levitation, I kinda float on air...so it's similar to flying I guess." She explained. "I also have premonitions. I can see the past or future events." She finished.

"I don't believe that... I wasn't being serious." Rick denied, shaking his head.

Sighing Phoebe placed Daniel in a nearby bassinette and walked back in front of Rick. Concentrating, closing her eyes, she raised her body of the floor and opened her eyes to look at Rick. He had jumped back into the back of the sofa, but instead of the shock. Now he was displaying a huge smile.

"That is so...cool." He said smiling, as Phoebe landed on her feet again. Rick turned to Prue.

"What about you? You move things with your hands right?" He said, remembering the demon incident.

"Not exactly. More like with my mind, look "Prue replied, and suddenly the pot pourri bowl slid across the table, making Rick jump as Prue had merely glanced at it.

"Yo...you did that?" He stuttered, and Prue nodded.

"Handy. And you Piper?" Rick said nodding at her.

"I freeze time...look at the clock on the mantle and memorize the exact time on it." Piper said and Rick unsurely did as she had asked. Then looked back at Piper and nodded.

Raising her arms the room froze along with Rick. Piper looked at Brenda. Her eye's saying sorry but her lips unmoving. Piper unfroze the clock so it would continue ticking. Five minutes later, raising her arms again the room unfroze and Piper nodded to the clock. Rick looked and gasped.

"That was on 5 minutes past. How is it now on 10 minutes past? You make it move somehow?" Rick said agasp.

"Nope... I stopped time Rick." Piper simply said.

Rick looked at her unsure. But after a few minutes he shook his head and smiled. Then turned to Brenda. Taking hold of her hand again, he spoke softly...

"And what about you? What can you do?"

"I feel people's moods, Rick, I'm known as an empath. And right now I feel you are unsure but willing to try and understand what we are."

"You feel people's moods?"

"Yes..."

"Is that why you were so scared on the cruise when that jerk confronted you? Did you feel malice...or danger?" Rick said placing a hand on her back and pulling her towards him.

"Yes. And because I'm a witch. It was magnified."

Brenda leaned into her fiancé, she could feel a mixture of love and anger coming from him. She looked up at him. Worried he was angry at her.

"Why are you angry?" She asked.

"I'm no...Oh..." He said realising he couldn't hide it from her. "Ok I'm angry that that jerk affected you like that...that I couldn't prevent it from happening again...you seeing him." Rick admitted.

Brenda felt her heart soar...He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at him. She looked up into his eye's saying with them what she knew he would feel. Then leaning up she kissed him, deeply. After pulling away and blushing as her sisters casually looked anywhere but at them... but with huge smiles on thier faces... she stood and Rick stood with her.

"Are you ok if we go? There's a few things I think we should discuss...in private." She said grinning. Her sister's catching on and after giving her and Rick a hug they waved them off.

"So do you think we should worry...about him knowing?" Prue said when they were gone.

"I don't think so...He loves Bren' I don't think he would want any harm to come to her...or us for that matter." Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe's right...Rick's one of the good guys...he will keep our secret I know he will." Piper agreed with Phoebe.

"I hope so, for the children's sakes. Lord knows what would happen to them if we were exposed." Prue said and standing went toward the kitchen.

A few weeks had passed since the triplet's birth and Brenda and Rick's announcement. Prue had contacted Grams to arrange a wiccaning for all six babies. Brenda's would be wicca'd too, for extra protection. A wiccaning was a magical ceremony that witches Invited people too. People who care about the child, or children in this case, and will be watching over them. Family, goddess Parents, if any, and friends. People or witches may bring a small, symbolic gift to the child if they so desire. It could be a poem, a gemstone, a collection of photographs or something the person made for the child. Ideally many of these things would be saved so that the child can have them again at age 18 or so, to see all the wishes people had for them.

Prue wanted also the protection of the Halliwell line to be put in place as soon as possible. With these babies being the children of the charmed one's, she knew every demon in the country would want a piece of her's and Phoebe's children, Brenda's too, seeing as she was now a charmed one. At the present moment in time Prue was having a much needed rest while her sister's had taken over her children's feeds. She didn't want to admit it but being a mom of three young babies, well, it was overwhelming, and she was exhausted.

Lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, she imagined what her mom would have been like had she kept Brenda and Brandon. Would she have felt so exhausted? Would Piper and Phoebe have even been born? But try as she may, Prue could never imagine ever giving up her children, and separating them from each other. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shower of red lights appearing to her right near to the bedroom door. She turned her head and smiled as her husband orbed into view.

"Hi hunny. Your charge alright?" Prue asked as Jamie climbed on the bed next to her and kissed her lips deeply.

"Yea, she was having trouble coming to terms with her new power. Vanished a whole street. But its ok, I managed to make it visible again" Jamie said grinning at her.

"You are so clever." Prue said cuddling up to him and leaning her head on his chest. "This is nice." She said closing her eyes and listening to Jamie's rhythmic breathing.

The moment was disturbed by a soft knock on their door and Piper's voice emanating through it.

"Prue you awake?"

Prue looked at Jamie and grinned. Then back to the door.

"Sure sis, come on in." Prue called.

Piper opened the door and stuck her head round it. Momentarily taken aback at seeing her sister lying on the bed wrapped around her husband. Feeling slightly embarrassed at having disturbed them she avoided looking at the couple.

"Prue just wanted to tell you that I have to go to the club."

Prue smiled at her sister's obvious embarrassment and sat up, earning a moan from Jamie as she leaned on his chest.

"Sure Piper I'll be down in a minute ok. How have they been?"

Piper relaxing slightly looked at Prue.

"Like babies sis' Matthew ring any bells? I'll wait downstairs ok."

And with that she unpopped her head from the door and shut it quietly, no doubt trying not to bang it and wake any sleeping babies. Prue smiled at the place Piper had been then standing up slowly and stretching her looked back at Jamie and was about to tell him to hurry up when she saw he was lying with his eyes closed.

'I'll let him sleep a while' she said to herself and headed out of her room and down the stairs.

"Where are my children then?" She called as she tiptoed down the last step.

She was about to walk into the table room when out of nowhere a demon shimmered in behind her and grabbed her around her waist. Prue managed to grab hold of a vase and smash it to the floor and let out a scream before the demon shimmered out taking her with him. Piper rushed into the room after hearing her sister scream and saw the glass smashed all over the floor and a sense of dread fell over her.

"PRUE? PHOEBEEEE." she screamed and bent down to touch the broken shards as if hoping to do Phoebe's job for her and get a premonition.

Phoebe rushed in from the sunroom where she had been tending to her son and nieces and nephew and Leo followed behind her. Jamie rushed down the stairs after hearing the commotion and took in the scene. Phoebe was just kneeling down to pick up a shard of glass as Piper had done and he looked around.

"Where's Prue?" He almost demanded.

"Taken we think." Piper replied looking up at her brother in laws worried face.

"WHAT? "Jamie said and rushed over to the glass he bent down across from Phoebe who was apparently in a trance, he just hoped she was seeing the demon who took Prue so they could go kick his ass and get his wife back as soon as possible.

Coming out of her trance moments later she opened her eyes and looked around at her family.

"Got him...B.O.S" Phoebe said and rushed up the stairs toward the attic, her sister and Jamie rushing after her.

Piper paused on the stairs as Leo attempted to follow them.

"Maybe you should stay with the babies, Leo this could be a ploy to lure us away from them." She said. Leo nodded and rushed to the sunroom.

"DEMON!" Piper heard him shout and as she turned around she saw her husband fly across the room and crash into the old grandfather clock.

"Leoooo" Piper screamed and rushed to his side.

"I'm ok...Patricia!" He said and pointed towards where the babies were. And sitting up rubbing his head where a small bump was now forming.

Piper jumped up and rushed to the sunroom, upon nearing she saw a huge dark male holding her niece in one hand and holding his other over Patricia's head. Her niece was crying and for a moment Piper's blood froze...what was he doing to her? She flung her hands up and the demon froze, rushing over to Patricia, she gently removed her from his grasp and gathered up Soleil in her other arm... Leo joined her side and grabbed hold of Andrew and Daniel then he orbed them all up to the attic, startling Phoebe who was frantically flipping through the book. Grabbing her son from Leo she looked at Piper's scared face, as Jamie took Andrew from Leo.

"What happened?"

"Demon had Patty, he was doing something to her." Piper said as she gently lowered Soleil to the spare bassinette and checked over her other niece. "She doesn't seem hurt..." Piper said looking over Patty's forehead.

"He what...?" Phoebe asked going over to check on her niece as well.

"She's fine Pheebs...find anything on who took Prue?"

"Yea..this guy looks familiar."

Phoebe said sliding the book around on the stand for Piper and the guys to see.

"Lestat?" Piper announced. "Never heard of him."

"Yea read what he's famous for!" Phoebe replied looking nervously at Jamie. Piper read the script on the book's page and gasped.

"Lestat, a vampire demon. His favourite feast is a first-born witch...wait...he's gonna turn Prue into a vampire?" Piper said looking worried.

"Not if I can help it." Jamie suddenly announced and after handing his son back to Leo, vanished from sight.

"Should we go after him?" Piper asked worriedly

"No...I think he has a plan." Leo announced unsure.

"What do you want from me?"

Prue asked as she looked upon the bearded man stood in front of her. He would have looked like any other man where it not for the pointed ears and long fang like teeth he was now baring at her.

"Why, I am going to make you mine, Miss Halliwell. Or may I call you Prue?"

"No, Miss Halliwell is fine...and why would you want me?"

"Why, to strengthen my clan of course. What I could do with a first-born witch in my family and a charmed one at that...with our powers combined we would be strong enough to conquer the up world and..."

"So you want to kill me to strengthen your house...bit egotistical don't you think?"

Lestat rushed towards Prue who was tied to a four poster bed in an outfit that she wasn't taken in... He had obviously sedated her somehow and dressed her in a long blood red gown witch didn't leave much to the imagination around the bust area. He was slobbering all over her by this point. And Prue could smell the rot in his breath...it made her gag. She tried to concentrate on his eyes. She had always been good at reading people. Or in this case demon's next moves by concentrating on their eyes. As Lestat was rubbing his ugly clawed hands up her body she saw him shiver momentarily then he spoke in a voice she missed...her Jamie's.

"Use your power, free your hands leave the rest to me."

Then as soon as he entered he left. Lestat shook his head for a moment then turned his attention back to Prue. She knew what she had to do, and while Lestat was rubbing his ugly hands all over her body she saw Jamie's form shimmer in and nod before shimmering out. Putting on her most sultry voice she started her plan.

"You know...I think I can handle the dark side...and you are... (she began feeling sick) very attractive...how about you untie me and we can have some fun." She said in a fake purring voice.

Lestat looked up into her eyes while she prayed he didn't see through her plan. After what seemed like an age he smiled a toothy smile, Prue nearly gagging at the sight of rotting teeth in his mouth and he kissed her full force on the mouth. Prue tried to force herself not to gag while she untied her hands with her power. After a few minutes she had had enough. The taste of him was disgusting. He tasted like rotten eggs and garbage. She moved her mouth away and he looked at her confused until he saw her looking down. Mistaking this for a seduction he moved on to kissing her neck and grabbed her chest in his horrid hands. Before he knew what was happening Prue screamed ' ' NOW '...and Jamie appeared with her sisters and Piper threw her hands up and froze Lestat in place. After scrambling out from under him she stumbled towards her family and into Phoebe's open arms. Phoebe immediately began to lift Prue's long hair and check all over her neck.

"Did he bite you? Did he hurt you?" She was saying.

"Pheebs I'm fine. Stop worrying, that's my job." Prue said smiling at her baby sister. And after hugging her, Then Piper and finally Jamie. She turned to Lestat.

"Wanna do the honours Piper?" Phoebe said. And Piper raised her arms to blow the vampire up.

"Wait." Prue said stopping her.

"Why?" Piper asked clearly confused.

Prue walked over to Lestat frozen on the bed. Hitched up the skirt of the dress she was wearing, and climbed on the bed. Standing over him she raised her skirt more and lifted her leg. She followed with a rib-breaking kick causing a still frozen Lestat to fall onto his side.

"That's for thinking you could kiss me, and touch me." She said, then jumped down walked back to her family and motioned for Piper to carry on.

Piper raised her hands and Lestat blew up into little pieces. Sighing happily Prue smiled and said.

"Let's go home."

Jamie orbed them all out and they landed safely back in the manor. Prue was immediately covered in bodies as her sisters and husband pulled her into a grateful hug. Leo joined in too. After a minute Prue pulled away.

"Sorry guys but I have to go shower and brush my teeth... a dozen times." she said and headed to the stairs.

An hour later Prue was happily holding her girls to her chest, she had been away from them only for a short time, but she had missed them dearly. Piper was in the kitchen cooking up Prue's favourite meal and Phoebe was sat on a large beanbag at Prue's feet feeding Daniel.

"Leo is great with the kids, don't you think. Whenever we need to go demon hunting he's always offering to watch them. Think he and Piper will ever have kids?" Prue asked Phoebe. Jamie just smiled sat at the side of his wife, holding Andrew.

"I'd like to think so...they deserve a family." Phoebe answered. "And I also think that this house is getting crowded. I've been thinking of moving out." She announced.

Prue looked at her, shock on her face.

"You can't move out Pheebs, we need you here, and not just for the charmed ones, for us, we...i...would miss you." Prue said seriously.

Phoebe's heart melted at her sister's declaration. There had been a time her and Prue hadn't gotten on, would always fight, mainly over silly things. But since they had become witches again, they had grown closer. Looking at Prue's shocked and somewhat scared face now her heart melted once again. She placed her hand on Prue's knee and smiled. An unspoken understanding passing between them. There was a knock on the front door and Jamie stood and answered it. He was followed a moment later by the rest of the Halliwell clan, and Brenda immediately pulled Prue into a semi-hug as to not squash the girls, followed by Brandon and finally Paige. After taking seats around the room, Brenda looked at Prue.

"How are you feeling sis?"

"Well fine, I've spent the day feeding the triplets, sleeping, being snogged and demon-handled by a vampire and finally hugging my girls." Prue said seeing the shock register on her three other siblings.

"You were taken by a vampire. I didn't think they really existed." Brenda announced.

"Oh they do alright." Prue replied. "One things for sure, there will never be a shortage of demons out to get us, but I am comfortable my family will always have my back."

Phoebe squeezed her sister's hand and smiled at her, the unspoken understanding still there.

Piper and Leo entered the room a moment later and after hugging her sister's and brother, they sat down and the sisters and brother began chatting and catching up.


End file.
